A Secret Love
by Eternal Soldier
Summary: Sequel to How Could it Ever Be?, and the second in my Reid/Morgan series. Reid and Morgan are now together, and are trying to hide their relationship from the team. Will they be able to do it? This is SLASH, so if you don't like, don't read. Now rated M.
1. Plane Talk

**A/N: So here's the sequel to _How Could It Ever Be?_, and the second in my Reid/Morgan series. Yes, this is SLASH, so if you don't like, don't read! But if you don't mind, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**

* * *

**

Looking back on the events of a week prior, Spencer Reid could not believe the turn his life had taken. He'd kept his secret hidden from everyone, masking it as a disinterest in dating and a crush on JJ. But the woman herself had seen the truth, and had made him tell Morgan. Reid thought that he would regret it for the rest of his life, but since then he had never been happier.

Reid smiled as he turned to face the other way, remembering the feeling of those chocolate brown lips on his. Never, in his wildest dreams, would Reid have imagined that Morgan had felt that way about him, that Morgan returned his feelings. Never would Reid have imagined that Derek Morgan loved him.

Only JJ knew about them, and that was only because she'd found out that Reid was gay before he'd even really known himself. They'd had to make her promise not to tell anyone, which she hadn't been happy about but had understood. Relationships between fellow agents were strictly forbidden, and if the team knew it wouldn't be long before the secret got out. So it remained between the three of them.

As the jet jolted, Reid opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the plane. Hotch, as usual, was working. Rossi was absorbed in his notes, writing another book. Prentiss was asleep. Morgan and JJ were sitting opposite each other, talking and smiling.

Reid slipped out of his own seat and went over to the two of them, sliding into the seat beside Morgan. The older agent grinned and took Reid's hand.

"What happened to 'trying to keep the secret'?" Reid asked quietly.

"Oh, come on, Spencer," Morgan said. "Prentiss is asleep, Hotch is writing his reports, and Rossi is writing his book. None of them are paying attention to us. And we have our backs to them, I'm pretty sure that they can't see our hands."

"Well can we at least keep our voices down?" said Reid. "Prentiss is the only one that's asleep, so Hotch and Rossi could hear us, and you never know when Prentiss will wake up."

Morgan chuckled. "What, you ashamed of me kid?"

Reid looked aghast. "What? No, of course I'm not. It's just I-"

Morgan placed a finger on Reid's lips, silencing him. "Relax, pretty boy. I was just joking."

Reid smiled, and snuggled in closer to Morgan. Before Morgan had said pretty boy to annoy Reid, but now he used it as a term of endearment. Reid did still get annoyed when Morgan called him that around other people though, which probably helped them keep their secret.

"Don't worry, Spence," said JJ. "I can see them, I'll tell you if any of them look over here."

"Thanks, JJ," said Reid. "Are you sure they're not looking?"

JJ laughed. "I'm sure."

"Good," said Morgan. "Then I can do this." He leaned in and kissed Reid, who after a moment of shock kissed him back. JJ just watched them, a huge smile on her face.

"I never thought I'd see this day," JJ said when the two men broke apart.

"Neither did I," Reid admitted. Morgan gave Reid a quizzical look. "You were a consummate lady's man, Derek. Never did you give me any indication that you were, you know…"

"Interested in men?" Morgan finished. Reid nodded, an apologetic smile on his face. "I didn't even realise, Reid. Yes, I slept around. But it wasn't until you that I realised that it could be for a reason other than I didn't want a proper relationship."

"Don't really think this is the conversation for the plane, guys," JJ hissed. Both men looked up at her. "Prentiss is waking up, and I think she's about to head this way."

At JJ's words, the two men regretfully sprang apart. Reid tried to look anywhere other than Morgan, and Morgan pretended to be looking for his iPod in his go-bag. Sure enough, Prentiss appeared beside their seats not a moment later. "What are we talking about?" she asked, sitting down in the seat beside JJ.

"Just the case," said JJ, which was partially true- JJ and Morgan had been talking about the case before Reid had joined them.

"Come on, guys," said Prentiss. "You were talking about more than the case."

None of them knew what to say. They couldn't tell Prentiss what they were talking about, but they couldn't exactly lie either. Prentiss was a profiler; she knew how to read people.

"We were talking about the fact that Morgan is a consummate lady's man," Reid spoke up suddenly, shocking the other two. It was a smart ploy, because Reid wasn't lying- he had said exactly that not a few moments ago.

"Ohh," said Prentiss. "You got a date lined up when we get home?"

Morgan grinned. "You could say that." He shot Reid a glance when Prentiss wasn't looking. It took Reid a moment to understand- Morgan meant him. It took all of his willpower to not react to Prentiss's question or Morgan's answer and look. JJ had to stifle a laugh.

"Okay," said Prentiss. "What's going on?" JJ's laughter grew louder. "JJ?"

"Nothing," JJ replied, trying to control herself. "Spencer's face just looks…" and she started laughing again.

"You aren't picking on him again, were you Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

"Of course I wasn't, Prentiss," Morgan said. "We're cool, aren't we kid?"

Reid smiled. "Yeah. We're cool."

Prentiss looked back and forth between the two male agents. "Okay, what's going on?"

Reid began to panic. Prentiss knew that something was going on. Reid was sure that she didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew that something was up.

"Relax, Prentiss," said Morgan, distracting Prentiss as JJ shot a warning glance at Reid. "Just having a little fun, weren't we kid?"

Reid nodded, still a little flustered- but at least in a way that was normal for him. "I've, uh, got work to do for my Philosophy degree." With that, he scuttled back over to his old seat, pulled out a huge textbook and a notebook, and began writing.

Prentiss shook her head. "I swear, Reid gets weirder and weirder by the day."

Morgan nodded his head in agreement. "That he does." _But that weirdness is what I love about him_, he added to himself.

Reid and Morgan kept apart for the rest of the flight, so as not to draw any more attention to themselves. Reid continued to work on his paper for his Philosophy course, and Morgan put his headphones into his ears and listened to his music- just like they normally would on the plane. Whenever they were sure that nobody was looking, though, the two of them kept stealing glances at each other. If anybody looked at them, Reid and Morgan both appeared to be absorbed in their own tasks.

When the jet landed back in Virginia, Morgan pretended to want to listen to the end of the song so he could hang back with Reid. The younger agent was still packing away his textbook and his notes, but like normal he was being rather clumsy about it.

When he finished packing up his bag, Reid turned around and almost jumped backwards when he realised Morgan was still on the plane with him- and was the only one still on the plane with him.

"What's the matter, pretty boy? Did I scare you?" Morgan chuckled.

"No, of course not, Derek! I just-"

"Didn't expect me to be on the plane with you, alone?" Morgan finished.

Reid nodded lamely. "You know, I used to hate it when you called me pretty boy," Reid commented, as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"And now?"

"Now, it's not so bad," Reid said, grinning. Morgan loved these rare smiles Reid gave, when he was just genuinely happy with his situation and wasn't spouting random facts.

Morgan continued to silently stare at Reid. Normally this would make Reid feel extremely uncomfortable, but this time it didn't. "You do know the others are going to come and look for us if we take too long, right?" he said.

"Yeah, I know Spencer," said Morgan. "I just wanted to tell you, before you have a chance to argue and the others aren't here to hear us, you're coming to my house for dinner. Go home first, if you want. But then come straight over."

Reid was taken aback. "Really?" he finally managed to get out.

"Come on, Spencer, don't be so surprised," said Morgan. "I kissed you. I admitted that I love you. Is it such a shock that I asked you out on a date?"

"No," said Reid. "It's a shock that you know how to cook." And he ran out of the plane before Morgan could retaliate.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, they are adorable! :P I think the team is going to get more and more suspicious though... and what's going to happen on their first real date? Also, I have just started my final year at school and I have a jam-packed weekend, so I don't know when I'm going to be able to post again, but I'll try to make it as soon as possible! And please, please, please review, I want to know what you guys think!**


	2. The First Date

**A/N: Finally, the second chapter is up! I really enjoyed writing this one, probably because of something something between our two favourite agents! Once again I warn you that this is SLASH, so if you don't like, don't read! Hopefully I can publish the next chapter sooner than this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**

* * *

**

As Reid approached Morgan's front door, the nerves he felt threatened to overwhelm him. He had never been this worried about anything in his life, never been this anxious. Of course, he'd never been in this situation with anyone before, which didn't help him. And this was Morgan, which made Reid desperate not to blow it even more.

Before Reid could raise a shaking hand to knock on Morgan's door, it opened and the man itself stood in front of Reid with a smile on his face. "I saw your car pull up," Morgan explained before Reid could open his mouth. "Plus I saw you standing on the doorstep for five minutes, psyching yourself up."

"Derek, I-"

"I get it, Spencer, you're nervous. It's okay," Morgan said. "To be honest, so am I."

"_You're_ nervous? You? Derek Morgan, nervous about a date?" Reid now had a small smile on his face as he began to relax.

"I'm not nervous about the date, I'm nervous about the fact that it's with you," said Morgan. "I don't want to mess this up as much as you."

This touched Reid. Morgan cared about him enough that he was actually nervous about messing up the date? "Come in, kid," said Morgan, as he led Reid into the house.

It was exactly as Reid had imagined it. Simple, masculine-looking furniture that reflects Morgan's taste. One thing was missing, though.

"Where's Clooney?" Reid asked, referring to Morgan's dog.

"I got JJ to look after him," Morgan replied. "I would've asked Garcia, but she would've got suspicious."

"But why, though?"

"Because I didn't want to have to worry about the 'Reid Effect'," Morgan laughed. Animals and small children didn't take well to Reid, and that was what the team had dubbed the situation. "Besides, I thought he would get annoying."

Reid scowled at Morgan. He didn't like being reminded anything that indicated his social awkwardness. All this succeeded in doing, however, was making Morgan laugh even more. "You look cute when you're angry," he said when he finally stopped.

Reid didn't know what to say. This was why he had been so nervous; he didn't know what to do in these situations, because he'd been in them very few times in his life. None of those times had been with another man, and none of them had ever been with someone as important as Morgan. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. Morgan noticed his hesitation. "Spencer? What's wrong?"

"I- I don't know how to do this," Reid stammered.

"What do you mean?"

"I am nervous about the same thing as you- that this is _us_, and I don't want to mess it up," Reid began. "But there's something else. I've- I've never been on a proper date before."

Morgan was shocked. He had known that Reid was very inexperienced when it came to relationships, but never going on a proper date? No wonder he was so nervous.

"Oh, pretty boy." Morgan stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Reid, drawing him in close. "Please, stop worrying. You know that doesn't matter to me. I want to be with you, inexperience and all."

Reid just let Morgan hold him, taking in the welcome warmth from the older agent's body. That warmth and that touch was enough for Reid to begin to forget his nerves, and to realise that the only thing that really mattered here was Morgan and how he felt about him.

Morgan knew Reid well enough to know that his silence and the fact that he hadn't moved from Morgan's arms meant that he was beginning to relax, and that Morgan's touch was all he needed to do it. So the two of them just stood there like that for a while, reveling in the fact that they could show each other affection like this and not have to worry about getting caught. Then the timer on the oven went off, and Morgan broke apart from Reid. "Dinner's ready," he grinned.

"I'm still intrigued as to what you managed to cook without setting your house on fire," Reid commented as he followed Morgan into the kitchen.

"Ha ha Spencer, very funny," said Morgan. "I wanted our first date to be special, one that you would remember."

"I'm pretty certain that I would remember it no matter what we did, Derek," Reid replied. "Mostly, though, I would remember it because I was with you."

Morgan smiled. He'd never known the kid to show so much of himself, and was touched that it was with him. Reid never really opened up with anyone, due to both his social awkwardness and his past. The fact that he was opening up to Morgan meant that he felt comfortable with him, like he did with no one else. "Thanks, kid. Now go sit down, so I can get dinner."

Morgan ushered Reid out of the kitchen and into the dining room, where the table had been set for the two of them. Morgan motioned for Reid to sit down, and then left the room again. Reid took his seat, but couldn't take his eyes off the table. It was laid with a simple white tablecloth, with beautiful silver cutlery. The table was small; to make it more intimate, and Morgan had stood cream coloured candles and a vase containing two red roses in the middle. Reid was touched. Nobody had ever done anything like this for him. Ever.

"Dinner is served," Morgan announced as he entered the room. Reid had his back to him, so he had to turn around to see him. Reid gasped, his mouth falling open. Morgan had two plates in his hands; each of them holding a slab of chicken drizzled in a mouthwatering sauce, gypsy potatoes, carrots and a salad.

"Wow," was all Reid could say. Morgan smirked at him.

"I told you I could cook, kid," Morgan said, setting one of the plates in front of Reid before taking his own seat. "Now taste it."

Reid smiled obligingly, before spearing a piece of chicken and potatoes on his fork and putting it into his mouth. It wasn't long before he had finished his first mouthful, and was going back for another. Morgan laughed. "I guess you like it then."

Reid smiled back at him and swallowed. "I guess I do." Reid knew that Morgan could tell by his expression that he loved the food. It was amazing.

"I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal," Reid commented after a while.

Morgan looked at him, stunned. "Seriously? You don't even cook for yourself?"

"I can't really cook that well, Derek," Reid replied. "I usually have either takeout, or microwavable meals, or something that doesn't need to be cooked."

"Well you know what that means, right?" said Morgan.

"Please don't say you're going to teach me how to cook," Reid protested.

"No," Morgan laughed. "What I was going to say was that I'm going to have to cook for you more often."

Reid's expression softened again. After only a week, Morgan was so, so good to him. What had he ever done to deserve a man like him?

Morgan reached out and placed his hand over Reid's. Reid shivered, but it wasn't through cold or repulsion. It was nerves, shock and love.

"What're you thinking, kid?" Morgan asked. "I mean, besides the thousands of facts flying through that big ol' head of yours all the time."

"I was thinking that something must've gone completely wrong in the world for me to somehow end up with you," Reid said.

"Don't ever, sell yourself short, kid," Morgan said. He leaned across the table and kissed Reid, pulling the young genius towards him.

"Um, Derek?" Reid said, pulling away from Morgan. "Maybe we shouldn't do this over a burning candle."

Morgan looked down, and realised the dancing flame was perilously close to Reid's tie. "Maybe you're right," he grinned. Still holding Reid's hand, Morgan led him away from the table and towards the couch. He sat down and patted the space beside him.

Reid looked unsure. "Derek, I-"

"It's okay, Spencer," Morgan whispered, running his fingers over Reid's slim, pale hand. "We can take this as slow as you want. Believe it or not, I think I can wait for this."

Reid nodded, and sat down beside Morgan. Morgan pulled him in closer. "Kissing, if that's all you want," Morgan promised, leaning in and kissing Reid again. This time Reid kissed him back, the kiss getting deeper and stronger as Reid gained more confidence and felt less nervous.

Morgan ran a hand through Reid's hair, the other hand keeping his fellow agent's body close. "Oh, pretty boy…" he moaned as he broke away from Reid briefly, before plunging in again. Morgan pushed his tongue against Reid's lips, and after a moment Reid relaxed and parted his lips. He began to moan softly, which told Morgan that he definitely enjoyed it.

The two men sprang apart suddenly when there was a loud knock at front door. "Ignore them," Morgan whispered, leaning in and kissing Reid again. "Maybe they'll go away." After only one more kiss, though, the knocking began again. Morgan sighed and regretfully got up from the couch, casting a wistful glance back at Reid before walking towards the front door.

"Who is it?" Morgan called out, glancing longingly back at Reid again.

"It's Garcia!" a woman's voice called back, sending both Morgan and Reid into a panic. Garcia didn't know about them- she couldn't know about them. They had to act fast.

"Um, now's not really a good time, Garcia!" Morgan yelled, hoping to get her to leave.

"Why, you got a woman in there, stud muffin?" Garcia asked.

Morgan and Reid looked at each other. That had definitely been the wrong thing to say, or at least the wrong way to say it. "No," he replied. "But I'm still kinda busy."

"Morgan, just let me in, I'm not going anywhere!" said Garcia.

Reid nodded very briefly to Morgan. "We have to let her in," he whispered. "We can make up an excuse."

"Okay," Morgan whispered back. "But you might want to straighten yourself up." He smirked, indicating Reid's crooked tie and now-messy hair.

Reid blushed and began fixing his tie, as Morgan moved towards the front door again and opened it. Garcia stood there in all her colourful glory. "Come in, Garcia," Morgan said, stepping aside. Garcia stepped into the house and into the living room- and then she saw Reid.

"Boy wonder?" she said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG, what are they going to say to Garcia? But I love writing these two together, I think they're just so cute! As always, please review, I'd really love to hear what you guys think!**


	3. The Jealous Doctor

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, and you guys get to find out what's going to happen with Garcia. This chapter's actually quite a bit longer than the other ones, which I hope you'll enjoy. And for those of you reading my Reid/JJ fic, _And I Always Will_, I hope to have it up by the end of today, Australian time. I hit a severe writer's block, and I couldn't think of anything to write for a while. But anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**

* * *

**

Garcia looked from Reid, to Morgan, and back to Reid again. "Seriously, Reid. Why are you here? Is there something going on here I don't know about?"

"Now why would you think that, gorgeous?" said Morgan, switching easily into 'flirting with Garcia' mode. Reid remained silent, unsure of what to say. Part of knew he should trust Morgan with this, but part of him wanted to tell Garcia what they had been doing a few minutes earlier. "The kid and I were just going over some stuff for work. No biggie."

Morgan pulled Garcia away from Reid and began to talk to her. Reid couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he could tell from Morgan's body language and his face that he was flirting with Garcia. Reid knew they always did this, always. Still, a feeling rose up in Reid that he'd never felt before. A feeling that was very strong, a feeling that meant Reid wished that it were him standing there and not Garcia. Jealousy.

Reid knew he shouldn't feel this way. Morgan and Garcia flirted all the time, and he knew their relationship was purely platonic. And he'd never had a problem with it before. But then again, he'd never had a romantic dinner for two and a make out session on the couch with Morgan right before he flirted with Garcia. The older man turned on the charm for her too easily.

Reid got up from his spot on the couch, and walked over to where the two of them were talking. "I think I'm going to go home and get some sleep," he announced.

Morgan turned to look at him. "We're not going to be much longer," he said. Reid could see the confusion in his face.

"No, I think I need to go," Reid said. Before Morgan could say anything else, Reid walked past Morgan and Garcia and out the door.

"What was all that about?" Garcia asked. Morgan had no answer.

When Morgan arrived in the office the next day, he fully intended to talk to Reid about what had happened when Garcia had walked in. It didn't take him long to realise, however, that Reid was avoiding him. When Reid had seen him walking towards the bullpen, he'd immediately risen from his seat and headed for Hotch's office. He hadn't even looked at Morgan.

Morgan had never been more confused. He knew Reid had enjoyed the meal, and he was pretty sure that he had enjoyed kissing him, but now Reid wouldn't so much as glance at him. There was only one thing for Morgan to do.

"JJ?" he said, knocking on the door to her office.

"I'm kinda busy, Morgan," JJ said without looking up.

"It's about Spencer," Morgan said.

JJ instantly looked up. "Come in, and close the door," she said. JJ motioned for Morgan to sit down. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything was going great, but now Spencer's ignoring me, and I don't know why," Morgan said.

"Tell me what happened," JJ suggested. "Maybe I can help."

"He was so nervous, and so was I," Morgan began. "He told me he'd never been on a real date before, so I- I just held him for a while. Then dinner was ready, so we ate, and I could tell he loved it. Then I kinda pulled him across the table and kissed him." JJ smiled at that, "He warned me that there was a burning candle below us, so I pulled him over to the couch. He hesitated again, but I told him I just wanted to kiss him, which was all we did, but then somebody was at the door. We were going to ignore it, but… it was Garcia."

"Did you let her in?" JJ asked.

"I had to. Spencer told me to," Morgan replied. "She didn't suspect anything, though."

"Did you flirt with her?" JJ asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Did you flirt with her?" JJ repeated harshly.

"Of course I did! I always do, Spencer knows that!" Morgan said defensively.

"Yes, but you've never flirted with her right after you were making out with him! He was _jealous_, Morgan."

Morgan could have kicked himself, it was that obvious. Of course Reid was jealous- Morgan had gone from kissing him to flirting with Garcia in a matter of minutes! And with Reid's insecurities…

"I really stuffed up, didn't I, JJ?" Morgan groaned. "I wasn't thinking, all I was worried about was hiding it from Garcia, and I wound up hurting him."

JJ had never seen Morgan look so upset. He really, truly, cared about Reid- loved him. He couldn't bear to think that he'd hurt him. "You can fix it, Derek," JJ said in a much softer voice. "But you're going to have to do it yourself; you know Spencer."

"Yeah," Morgan sighed. "But what if he won't listen to me?"

"He will, Derek, don't worry about that," JJ assured him. "You are the single most important thing in this world to him. He loves you. Just talk to him. Please."

Morgan nodded. "I will." He rose from his seat. "I've got to do this now. If we go all day not talking… the others will realise something's up. And I can't leave the kid feeling like this… I can't do this to him."

"Good luck, Derek," JJ whispered as Morgan left her office.

Morgan headed straight for the bullpen. This time Prentiss was at her desk and Reid was working, so he had no opportunity to get away. "Can I talk to you for a sec, Reid?" Morgan asked.

"I'm kind of busy, Morgan," Reid said shortly, not looking up. Prentiss looked between the two of them, confused.

"Please, kid?" Morgan said. "It's important."

Reid looked up, and saw the pleading look in Morgan's eyes. "Well, okay, I guess…" He got up and followed Morgan into the break room, Prentiss staring after them as they went.

As soon as both men stepped into the break room, Morgan shut the door behind them. "We need to talk, kid," he said.

"What is there to talk about?" said Reid. "Garcia came, so I left. We have to keep the secret, right?"

"I know there's more than that, Spencer," Morgan said. "I was talking to JJ, and she told me how you would've felt after I started flirting with Garcia. I've been an idiot."

Reid didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to immediately comfort Morgan, but the other part wanted to agree that Morgan had been an idiot.

"I know you were jealous, Spencer," Morgan continued. "And that's my fault. I shouldn't have flirted with Garcia right after I was kissing you. I shouldn't have done that, and I am so, so sorry."

"I'd never felt like that before," said Reid. "I- I didn't even know it was possible to feel that jealous about anyone."

"It's perfectly understandable, kid," said Morgan. "I flirted with a woman while I was on a date with _you_. Even if it was Garcia, I should never have done that. Especially knowing you."

"I don't want to lose you, Derek," Reid said simply.

"I don't want to lose you either, Spencer," Morgan replied. "What I did was stupid, and I'm sorry. I'll- I'll stop flirting with Garcia, if you want."

"You don't have to do that, Derek," Reid said quickly. "I guess it was just… the context of the situation, that's all. Flirting with her at work, I honestly don't mind that. Besides, if you stop flirting with her altogether, she will _know_ that something's up."

"We're going to have to spin some sort of lie for her, though," Morgan said. "She saw you ignoring me, you just walked out suddenly last night, and I'm not entirely sure that she believed me when I said you were there for work."

"What are you going to say?" Reid asked.

"I don't know," Morgan admitted. "We can't tell her the truth… unless you want to?"

Reid started to say no, but then he stopped. "We might have to," he said finally.

Morgan was shocked. Reid wanted to come out to Garcia? "Seriously, Spencer?" Reid hesitated another moment, and then he nodded. "What brought this on? You're the one that wanted to keep us a secret in the first place."

"It's Garcia, Derek," said Reid. "She'll find out eventually, and it would be a lot better for us if we told her ourselves. And you said you needed another explanation for why I was at your house last night; what could be better than the truth?"

Morgan thought over Reid's argument, quickly realizing that he was right. "It could be a good thing to have Garcia on our side," he mused. "She could help us hide it from everyone else." Morgan reached out and took Reid's hand. "Are we really going to do this?" he whispered. "We're really going to tell Garcia about us?"

Reid nodded, raising the hand that he had joined with Morgan's. "Yes. We are."

Reid and Morgan walked towards the doorway, regretfully releasing each other's hand when they opened the door and walked out into the busy bullpen. Both Reid and Morgan saw JJ looking at them from her office, and they nodded at her as they walked together towards Garcia's lair. She stared after him, wondering if her suspicions were true and they were about to do what they'd told her they couldn't do.

"Hey, baby girl," Morgan said as he and Reid reached Garcia's doorway.

Garcia turned away from her computer screens, to see the two agents standing there. "Hey, you two. What brings you to my lair?"

"We have something to tell you, Garcia," said Morgan, walking straight into Garcia's office and taking the seat beside her. Reid hesitated in the doorway, his nerves returning. He didn't know how to do this.

"What's wrong, boy wonder?" Garcia asked. "You still aren't still avoiding each other, are you?" Reid shook his head, still not moving from the doorway. "Has this got to do with last night?"

Reid nodded, but still didn't speak. Morgan realized his nerves, and said, "Spencer, close the door behind you."

Reid nodded again and closed the door, finally walking over to join Morgan and Garcia. Garcia looked between the two men, confused. "Did you just call him Spencer? You never use his first name. What's going on?"

"When I said that Spencer was at my house to talk about work… I lied," Morgan said.

Garcia looked at him, confused. "Well, I figured as much," she said. "But why did you have to lie to me, though?"

"Because," Reid spoke up, startling the other two, "the reason I was there… we couldn't tell anybody. Not even you."

"But now we have to," Morgan continued. "Partly because we know you're starting to get suspicious, partly because we need you to help us hide this, and partly because we couldn't lie to you anymore."

"Okay, now you're worrying me," said Garcia. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing bad, Garcia," Morgan assured her. "Well, _we_ don't think so, and I'm pretty sure you won't."

"Come on guys, stop beating around the bush. Just tell me."

"Okay, first things first," said Reid. "There is a reason why I never date. A reason why I got mad when Derek would make fun of me for that." He took a deep breath, Garcia studying him. "I'm gay."

Garcia's eyes grew wide. "You- you are?" Reid nodded. "I mean, not that I'm against that, but I'm just- I'm shocked. I can't believe I didn't see it."

"I didn't exactly make it obvious, Garcia," said Reid. "_I_ didn't even know about it until recently."

"Hang on a sec," said Garcia. "What does this have to do with why you were at Morgan's house?" Morgan just looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "I don't get it," she said. "For once in my life, I don't get it."

"Spencer, I think we should just show her what we mean," Morgan suggested.

Reid turned to look at Morgan. "Are you sure?" he asked. Morgan nodded. "Okay then."

Morgan got up from his seat, and stood directly in front of Reid. "This is what I mean," Morgan said. He reached out, pulled Reid towards him with both hands, and kissed him.

It was a long moment before Reid and Morgan broke apart. When they did, Garcia was just staring at them. "My gorgeous stud-muffin and my boy genius, _together_?" she said. Reid and Morgan nodded. "Wow. How did I not see this coming?"

"Because I was always with a different woman," Morgan replied. "Emphasis on the woman. Not even I knew, until Prentiss and me kinda pushed pretty boy a little too far. I realised I hurt him, and, well, it felt different. That's when I knew how I felt."

"I just never admitted it to myself," Reid added.

"So when I showed up at your house last night…" said Garcia.

"We were on a date, yes," Morgan finished.

"He cooked me dinner," said Reid. "I never knew he could cook."

"And when you showed up, baby girl, we were making out on the couch," Morgan said, catching Reid's eye and grinning. Reid looked down at his feet embarrassed, but with a slight smile on his face.

"I have to admit, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, Reid," Garcia said.

Reid looked up and looked directly at Morgan. "That's because I've never been this happy. I didn't even know it was possible."

"For a genius, you can be kind of dumb sometimes," Garcia said. "Of course it's possible to be this happy. You just have to find the right person to make it happen."

"Too bad we can't tell anyone," Morgan sighed.

"Does anyone else know?" Garcia asked.

"JJ," Reid replied.

"You told JJ before you told _me_?" Garcia exclaimed.

"Actually, technically JJ told me," Reid said. Derek and Prentiss were making fun of me, _again_, and then I was in the break room and JJ walked in. She just asked me 'how long?' and I knew what she meant."

"Oh, our JJ," Garcia said.

As if she knew they were talking about her, JJ knocked on the door and pushed it open. "There you two are," she said when she saw Reid and Morgan. We've got a case. Milwaukee."

Reid and Morgan nodded, casting each other sidelong glances before walking past JJ out of the room. Garcia grinned at their retreating figures.

"I'm guessing they told you?" said JJ.

Garcia nodded. "They did. Somehow, I never saw it. I don't know how, since I am all knowing, but I didn't know it. But I'm glad they finally found each other. They both deserve to be happy."

"Well it's a good thing they have you in on it now, Garcia," JJ remarked. "I think it's getting harder for them to keep the secret. I know Morgan at least is struggling not to show how he feels in public. Spencer is… well, Spencer, but I'd imagine he'd feel the same way."

"So it's going to be hard to keep it from the team," Garcia surmised.

"Yes, but we have to try," JJ replied. "For them. Otherwise, they may not last very long."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it: Garcia now knows! Let me tell you, that is definitely _not_ how I originally intended the chapter to go. I didn't intend her to find out yet, and originally under different circumstances. But when I started writing, that's what came out. Oh, and just to warn you now, the rating of this story may soon change to M, because I do believe this case in Milwaukee may bring about a certain amount of *ahem* smut, which I don't know how well I can write. Oh well, stay tuned!**


	4. Sharing the Same Bed?

**A/N: So here's the next chapter guys! It does get a little bit hot and heavy in this chapter, and I think the next one may push the rating up to M :P  
And the other day, I was writing down ideas for my Reid/Morgan SLASH universe, and you know how many new ideas I came up with? 13! Some of them will be oneshots and some based on actual episodes, but you can rest assured there will be many more stories after this one is finished (not that it will be finished any time soon)! But anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**

* * *

**

The members of the Behavioural Analysis Unit- besides Garcia, who was back at Quantico in her lair- were gathered in their hotel in Milwaukee, where Hotch was about to deliver some bad news.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to share rooms, guys," Hotch announced to his team. "JJ, you're in with Prentiss, Dave with me, and Reid with Morgan."

"Seriously? I have to share a room with him?" said Morgan, indicating Reid with a jab of his thumb.

"There's only one bed in there, too," JJ commented, looking directly at the two men.

Reid and Morgan looked straight at each other, the shock evident on their faces. They had to share a hotel room, with only _one bed_?

"There is a couch in there, you know guys?" said Rossi. He, Hotch and Prentiss looked between Morgan and Reid, confused.

"Yeah, but you know neither of us are going to want to sleep there," Morgan said quickly, trying to save the situation. "We'll probably spend the entire night fighting over the bed." He shot a quick look at JJ, who giggled behind her hand, trying to hide it.

Reid was still silent, afraid that opening his mouth would betray what he was currently feeling: shock, nervousness, and a little bit of excitement and happiness.

JJ, recovering from her laughter, realised that Reid wasn't going to start talking any time soon. "Maybe we should head upstairs, so these two can start arguing," she suggested.

Prentiss laughed. "Maybe we should," she agreed.

The team headed upstairs to the second floor. There they split off; Hotch and Rossi heading to the farthest door, while JJ and Prentiss had a room next to Morgan and Reid a third of the way down the hall.

"Goodnight, boys," JJ said, a smile on her face as she and Prentiss entered their room and closed the door.

"Shall we go in, pretty boy?" Morgan smirked at Reid as he rested a hand on the doorknob.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so," Reid said.

Morgan's smirk grew wider. "Come on, Spencer, what've you got to be nervous about?" Morgan reached out with his spare hand and brushed the back of it down Reid's cheek, slowly and tenderly.

"D- Derek!" Reid stammered. "What are you doing? We're still in the hallway; the others could come out and see us!"

"Well we should go inside, shouldn't we?" Morgan pushed the door open and beckoned for Reid to come inside.

As Reid went inside the room and closed the door behind him, he realised JJ was right: there was only one bed in the room. He looked at the bed, then back at Morgan, his mix of feelings evident on his face.

Morgan slowly crossed the room until he was standing right in front of Reid. "Hey, kid, listen," he said, reaching out and taking Reid's hand with one of his own. "Remember what I said last night? I meant it. We can take this as slow as you want. I can wait for you, for as long as it takes."

Reid nodded. "I know, Derek. Thank you." He looked at the bed again, studying it as if it were a particular interesting documentary he was watching.

"Spencer, if you don't want to sleep in the same bed, I can sleep on the couch," Morgan said. "Seriously."

Reid studied the bed for a moment more, then turned back to look at Morgan. "No," was all he said.

"No?" Morgan repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Don't sleep on the couch," Reid said.

Morgan looked at Reid, hearing the real meaning in Reid's words. "Are you sure?" he asked. Reid nodded.

"Yes," Reid answered. "I'm sure." Morgan noticed that the nerves were slowly leaving Reid's voice. And with that mask gone, Morgan could hear what was hidden behind it: happiness.

With one hand still entwined with Reid's, Morgan ran his other hand through Reid's hair. "You… you are amazing, you know that?" he said.

Reid stepped in closer to Morgan, and the older agent wrapped both his arms around the younger's body. "I'm not," Reid whispered into Morgan's ear. "But you are."

Morgan sighed and detached himself from Reid so he could look Reid in the eye. "You've got to stop selling yourself short, kid." When Reid didn't reply, Morgan took his hand again and led him towards the bed.

"Just kissing again, okay? I'm not ready to- to give it away yet," said Reid, skirting carefully over the 's' word. It was amazing, how he could say it easily when he talking about a case, but now it wouldn't come out.

"Just kissing, and sleeping in the same bed," Morgan agreed. "Although with less clothes?" Morgan made his last sentence a question, a small smile on his lips.

Reid had to smile at that. It was classic Morgan: a little bit joking, a little bit serious, and quite a bit sexual. "Yes, Derek. Considering I usually don't sleep in my work clothes, there will be less clothing. But at least try to keep your underwear on."

Morgan's smile grew wider. "I think I can manage that," he said. He led Reid over to the bed, and the two of them sat down. Morgan slowly began to unbutton his shirt, and Reid watched him almost ashamedly.

"Don't look away," Morgan whispered as he slipped off his shirt. Reid stared at Morgan's naked chest, and was unable to stop himself from reaching out and running a hand over the contours of Morgan's finely sculpted muscles. Morgan smiled at him, and reached for Reid's tie, pulling it over his head and throwing it across the room. "Thank god you weren't wearing a vest today," Morgan commented.

Reid removed his hand from Morgan's chest and began unbuttoning his own shirt, rather clumsily. Whether it was because of nerves or Reid's natural clumsiness, Morgan couldn't tell. Morgan reached out to help him, but Reid stopped him. "No, Derek," he said. "Not yet."

Morgan nodded, but as soon as Reid's shirt was off, he was running his hands over the young agent's skinny torso almost like he was trying to memorise Reid's body using only his hands. Reid shivered at his touch, but didn't ask him to stop. Morgan moved his hands to the small of Reid's back and gave him a deep, slow kiss. It didn't take long for Reid to respond, each kiss getting faster and more passionate. He began to moan against Morgan's lips, so Morgan lightly pushed him until he was lying on the bed, and Morgan was on top of him. He braced his hands on either side of Reid, and bent down to kiss him again.

Reid definitely didn't feel like himself as Morgan's lips kept pressing against his, but he didn't mind it. It was definitely a good feeling. He pushed his tongue against Morgan's lips until it was allowed entry. The two of them kept kissing, until it was Morgan moaning against Reid's lips and not the other way around. Reid's body ached for more- hell, his entire being ached for more, ached for _all_ of Derek Morgan- but he knew he wasn't ready yet. That wasn't something he was going to do lightly.

It seemed like an eternity had passed when Reid finally broke away from Morgan and rested his head against the pillow, completely out of breath. "We should probably get some sleep," he said half-heartedly.

"Do we have to?" Morgan protested, leaning down and kissing Reid's neck. Reid arched his neck back involuntarily, and Morgan kissed it again. "Derek… Derek, we're in the middle of a case."

"Oh, right." Morgan let out a sigh and rolled over so he was lying next to Reid, facing him. Reid yawned, and Morgan laughed. "Wow, you're tired," he commented.

"Yeah, well, that's your fault," said Reid, yawning again. He reached for his go bag, and pulled out an old pair of sweatpants that he slept in. Sliding under the blanket and carefully using it to block Morgan's view- despite the fact that he was wearing underwear, he wasn't ready for Morgan to see _quite_ that much yet- he slipped off his work pants and his mismatched socks and pulled on the sweatpants. Morgan, however, had no such qualms, but thankfully he too was wearing boxers. He pulled off his black pants and pulled the blanket over himself, sliding over until he and Reid were touching.

"You sleep in your boxers?" Reid murmured sleepily.

"Yep," Morgan replied. He rested his own head on the pillow and pulled Reid in closer, wrapping his arms around him. The younger man instinctively cuddled in closer to Morgan, resting his head on Morgan's naked chest. Morgan ran a hand over Reid's hair gently, and a small smile appeared on Reid's face.

"I love you," Reid whispered as his eyes closed.

"I love you too," Morgan replied, kissing Reid on the forehead as the young man drifted off into sleep.

When Reid woke up in the morning, it took him a while to remember where he was and what had happened. Then he remembered: he was in Milwaukee, on a case, sharing a bed with Derek Morgan.

Reid opened his eyes. He was curled up against Morgan's bare chest, and Morgan had his arms wrapped around Reid, holding him close. Reid looked up at Morgan, and saw that his eyes were open and he had a smile on his face. "Morning, sleepyhead," Morgan whispered.

"Morning," Reid whispered back, a smile creeping onto his own face. "That was the best night's sleep I've had in ages," he commented.

"Me too," Morgan replied. Neither of them had to say why; they both knew. Morgan planted a kiss on Reid's lips, and removed his arms. "We should get dressed."

Reid sat up suddenly in the bed. "What time is it?" he gasped, frantically searching for his watch or his phone.

"Relax, kid," said Morgan, laughing and reaching for Reid's hand to stop him. "We still have half an hour before we have to meet the rest of the team." Morgan effortlessly turned Reid around to face him, and kissed him again.

"Derek," Reid protested. "We don't have time for this." He had to use all of his willpower to stop himself from responding to Morgan and kissing him back.

Morgan smiled against Reid's lips. "What, are you afraid you won't be able to stop?" he said, kissing Reid again.

"No," Reid murmured, and Morgan kissed him again. No. Yes," Reid said instead, giving in and kissing Morgan back, putting his arms around the older man's neck.

Morgan laughed at Reid's reaction. "Aw, kid. I knew I could I could get a response out of you." He kissed Reid again, and again. Reid responded in kind, kissing Morgan back ferociously. "Admit it, kid," said Morgan, finally pulling away from Reid and smiling. "You want me." He ran his fingers lightly down Reid's chest.

"I think that's a given, Derek," Reid replied, willing himself to pull away from Morgan. "We've really got to get ready for work. They're going to come looking for us, you know."

"JJ will make sure it's her that comes to check on us," said Morgan, kissing Reid again passionately.

"Derek," Reid said warningly. "You can't be sure of that. And we do have an UnSub to stop."

Morgan sighed. "I guess we have to go then." He extricated himself from Reid, who was unable to move. It took all of his restraint to stop himself from leaping right at Morgan.

Morgan picked up Reid's go bag and threw it at him. "You get changed out here. I'll get changed in the bathroom."

Reid nodded his agreement, but was unable to move until Morgan had entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He slowly got dressed, hesitating for a moment on the vest before tossing it aside. Morgan walked out of the bathroom a few moments later. "You ready, kid?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded and got to his feet, and Morgan caught sight of the vest still lying on the bed.

"You're not wearing it?" he said, surprised.

"I was going to, but then I changed my mind," Reid explained. "Some things are easier to do when I'm not wearing one." He raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Morgan gave him a shocked laugh.

"Wow, Spencer," Morgan breathed. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Considering I've never really been in this situation, neither did I," Reid admitted. "Now we really should go downstairs."

"One more thing before we go," said Morgan, and he quickly kissed Reid again. "To sustain us through today."

Reid smiled, and followed Morgan out the door. When they got downstairs, the rest of the team was waiting for them.

"You guys took your time," Prentiss remarked.

"Yeah, well pretty boy took longer to get dressed than normal," Morgan said.

"That was entirely your fault and you know it," Reid countered.

"Morgan, don't tell me you made him sleep on the couch," Prentiss said. "The kid is too tall to sleep on there properly."

"It was his choice where to sleep," Morgan replied. "I played no part in that decision whatsoever."

As the team headed out of the hotel, Prentiss remembered something and spoke up. "Hey, did you guys hear those noises last night?"

"What noises?" Reid asked.

"It kind of sounded like, well, _moaning_," Prentiss said. Reid and Morgan almost stopped in their tracks. Had Prentiss _heard_ them?

"Moaning?" said Morgan. "What're you talking about?"

"Like there was a make-out session going on," Prentiss said. "And oddly enough, it sounded like it was coming from _your _room."

The team, who had now reached the SUVs, looked between each other. What was going on?

"There was moaning coming from your room?" said Rossi. "What were you two doing?"

"Just because the moaning was coming from that direction, doesn't mean that it was us," Reid pointed out. "This hotel has air vents in the roof, and they are closest to the right hand side of the room- closest to the wall between our rooms. With the way sound travels, it was most likely coming from the room above you. Not ours."

Morgan glanced at Reid and gave him a quick, relieved smile. "As if it could've been us, guys. Geez."

The team climbed into the SUVs- Rossi, Prentiss and Hotch in one, and Morgan, Reid and JJ in the other.

"Guys, admit it," JJ said as they drove out of the parking lot. "The moaning me and Prentiss heard. It _was _you, wasn't it?"

Morgan pretended to be focused on driving, while Reid looked quickly down at the case file in his lap. JJ could tell by their reactions that she'd hit the nail on the head. "I knew it!"

"We were just kissing, JJ," Reid said quickly. "Nothing else, I swear!"

"Relax, Spence," JJ said. "It's okay. It doesn't matter to me what you did. But maybe if you're a little bit louder next time, Hotch and Rossi might hear you."

Both JJ and Morgan burst into laughter at the look on Reid's face. One thought was on his mind though: there definitely would be a next time. And he didn't think he would be able to keep quiet.

* * *

**E/N: Ha, I love those two together, I've probably said that before but it's so true! I wonder if Prentiss will hear them again, and whether she'll really believe that the noise is coming from the room upstairs... guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see!  
Please, please review guys, I'd love to hear what you think! **


	5. Inexperienced

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! Sorry to leave you hanging, but the rating won't be changing to M _quite _yet, but it should be happening soon!  
Before we go any further I would like to thank my amazing beta reader/friend Diamond Cobra, who helped my writing to get a bit more smutty! :P But now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**

* * *

**

Reid had found it really hard to concentrate that day. There had been times where he managed to focus on the case, when he'd had a specific task to perform for the team. But when there was nothing he'd been told to do, his mind began to wander. All Reid could think about was _him_. His lips, the feel of his muscles, his hands running over Reid's chest… Feeling this way, and knowing that Morgan did too, but not being able to do anything about it was torturing Reid.

Morgan's behaviour that day didn't exactly help Reid. Whenever he could be sure that nobody else was looking, he would cast Reid suggestive glances, running his tongue over his bottom lip, before laughing silently as Reid hurriedly tried to hide the longing from his face. Despite how much he wanted to cross the room and respond to Morgan, he knew he couldn't expose them as a couple. However, the older agent wasn't helping them hide their secret, with every action the other man made Reid was finding it harder to stop himself from reacting. JJ may have agreed to keep it a secret, but Reid could see that Prentiss had started to suspect that something was going on and he didn't know how long they could keep hiding before their behaviour changes, or even how they felt about each other, became apparent.

Reid breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Hotch told Morgan to visit a crime scene with him, and he was left alone in the precinct with JJ. She walked over to him, a smile on her face. "You having a good day there, Spence?" she joked.

"Shut up," said Reid, turning back to the evidence board. JJ had been watching Morgan and Reid's interactions all day.

"It's okay, Spencer," she said. "He's just trying to wind you up. Just trying to get a reaction out of you."

"I know that," Reid replied. "But if he does this every day, it's going to become more obvious, and then our behaviour's going to change, and then everyone else will find out, before we're ready to tell them, and Strauss will find out about us, and-"

"Reid. Reid!" JJ said, cutting him off. "You're rambling again." Reid turned to JJ, an apologetic look on his face. "Morgan knows what he's doing. Yes, he's trying to get a reaction out of you, but he wouldn't do anything that would make everything obvious. And besides, I don't think he wants the reaction right now, if you know what I mean."

If Reid ever blushed, he would've done so right then, having heard the hidden meaning in JJ's words. "If you… hear us again, please try and pass it off as the people in the room above you guys. Prentiss is starting to get suspicious."

JJ put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "Don't worry, Spence. I won't let her find out until you're ready."

"Thanks, Jayje," said Reid. "But I _am_ going to ask him not to deliberately distract me while we're working. I can't focus on my work when I want to…"

"Attack him and eat his face off?" JJ suggested.

"Not the words I would have used, but yes, that it what I meant," Reid admitted sheepishly.

JJ gave a small laugh. "You're really not used to this sort of thing, are you Spence?" JJ said.

"No, I'm not," Reid said. "I'm really, _really _not." He looked at JJ significantly, until she realised what he meant.

"You mean you're…" JJ's voice trailed off.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Have you told Morgan?" JJ asked.

"No, not yet. I want to, but I… I don't know how," Reid said.

"Spence," JJ said softly. "You love him, and I _know_ he loves you. He'll understand."

"But it's _Morgan_," Reid said plaintively. "He has women throwing themselves at his feet, and he could- and _has_- slept with any woman he wanted. And if I don't- don't do this for him, I…"

"He won't leave you, Spence," JJ assured him. "You're right- he could have any _woman_ he wanted, and he chose _you_. He's stayed with you- he's sticking with you. He's waiting for you; he's not trying to push you. I think that says enough about how he feels about you."

"Really, Jayje?"

"Really, Spence," JJ said. "It's you he loves. Not anyone else."

Reid and JJ exchanged smiles before the rest of the team walked back into the precinct. "It's late," Hotch said. "We should get back to the hotel, get some rest before we pick up in the morning."

The team nodded their agreement before walking back out the doors. Morgan positioned himself so he managed to get into the same SUV as Reid and JJ again. "I don't think that we'll be getting much sleep tonight, pretty boy," he said suggestively.

Reid didn't reply; there was no need to. He and Morgan both knew what he was feeling: embarrassment and nerves, but also excitement and arousal. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and be alone with Morgan. This was just so _new_ to him, wanting anyone like this, and Reid was desperate to revel in the feeling again.

The drive back to the hotel seemed to take longer than the drive to the precinct, although Reid knew that wasn't actually the case. They headed upstairs and to their rooms. Reid headed into his room, and as soon as he closed the door Morgan was kissing him. The kisses had a hunger they hadn't had before. Morgan had been waiting all day for this, and the longing was almost too much.

"You know what," said Reid, coming up for air. "I think I can handle not being able to show my love for you all day if I can come back to this afterwards."

Morgan laughed, and kissed Reid again before speaking. "I don't know if _I _can handle waiting, but I know what you mean," he agreed. "This is definitely worth the wait."

The two of them kissed where they stood for a moment, revelling in the fact that they could be with each other now without hiding it, and not wanting to waste time moving from their spot. After a while, though, leaning against the door began to get uncomfortable and Morgan led Reid towards the bed. He pushed Reid down onto it, making quick work of his shirt, although the buttons may never be the same. Morgan just didn't have the patience to undo them all individually. Leaning down and kissing Reid again Morgan allowed his tongue to explore each region of the younger man's mouth. Reid broke away from Morgan, breathing heavily, and removed his own shirt.

"I am definitely glad I decided not to wear my vest today," Reid remarked before plunging in again.

As their kisses became deeper and more passionate again, Reid pulled Morgan down closer to him breathy mewls and pants leaving his mouth. Sounds that he would later deny ever making, yet seemed so appropriate and hot at the time. His body ached for more, and his back arched slightly as Morgan did something with his tongue that Reid swore should be illegal. He wanted _everything_ Morgan had to offer; and from what he had seen and heard, that was a lot. But was he ready?

"Derek," Reid whispered. Morgan kissed his neck, and just like the night before Reid's neck extended back involuntarily at the rush of feelings that accompanied the man's mouth. "Derek, wait," Reid tried again. Morgan stopped and looked Reid in the eye, confused. "I- I've got to tell you something."

Morgan rolled off of Reid and lay beside him on the bed, feeling slightly disappointed that he had been interrupted but managing not to show it. "Okay, kid. Spill. What did you want to tell me?"

"I-" Reid turned and sat up on the end of the bed, facing away from the man he loved. Morgan moved around so he was sitting next to Reid. "I don't know how to say this."

"Wow, that's a first," Morgan joked. Reid remained silent. "Sorry, Spencer. That was insensitive. What did you want to tell me?"

"I- I told you I was inexperienced, I- I just didn't tell you exactly how inexperienced I was," Reid stammered, refusing to turn and meet Morgan's eyes

Morgan was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"There is a reason why I haven't been ready to do anything _more_ with you," Reid said. Morgan looked him in the eye, and then he understood.

"You're a… you're a virgin?" Morgan whispered gently. Reid nodded ashamedly. "Oh, pretty boy…"

"You can leave now, if you want," Reid said, turning away again. He was shocked to feel Morgan's hand on his leg, and turned around to see Morgan looking right at him.

"For a genius, you can be surprisingly dumb sometimes," Morgan said. "Haven't I said this already? It's _you_ I want. No one else. I. Love. _You_. I told you I can wait, and I will. For as long as you want. I'm not going to leave you."

"Really, Derek?" Reid breathed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, kid!" said Morgan. "Would I be here, right now, if I wasn't?"

"You do have a good point here," Reid admitted, and Morgan laughed.

"I am going to wait for you, pretty boy," Morgan declared. "For as long as it takes. I'm in this for the long haul."

"Thanks, Derek," Reid said. "Although the way my- my body is reacting to you, I- I don't think you'll be waiting for much longer."

Morgan chuckled again. "Ah, kid. Just because your body aches for mine, and mine for yours, doesn't mean that you have to rush into this. You can resist if you aren't ready."

"I can resist," Reid said confidently. "But I- I don't think I _want_ to very much longer. Not tonight, not yet. But soon, Derek. You won't have to wait much longer." Reid ran a hand down Morgan's cheek, and the older man melted under his touch. "It's my turn to make you want me," Reid whispered in Morgan's ear, before he bent down and began kissing Morgan's neck.

Morgan moaned, leaning back into the sheets as Reid feathered kisses down Morgan's neck and onto his shoulder. Morgan gripped Reid's hair, fingers tangling in the long brown strands, pulling gently to hold the younger man close to him. "Spencer," Morgan groaned, to focus his attention on the man's nipples, suckling gently, and enticing more moans from the agent's mouth. "For someone so inexperienced, you sure know what you're doing."

"I don't know what I'm doing," Reid disagreed. "But I do know you."

Morgan laughed. "That you do, kid. That you do." And he used his grip on the young genius's hair to pull his face towards his for another steamy kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Um, wow, I love these two! I think that they could be doing a little bit _more _than just extremely sexy make out sessions sometime soon! *cough cough, hint hint* Stay tuned, the next chapter will be up as soon as I can!**


	6. I'm Ready

**A/N: Sorry it took me soooo long to post this guys, school got crazy for a while there, and I lost my USB with an almost-finished chapter on it so I had to write it again! But here it finally is guys, _the _scene, pushing the rating up to M! A huge, huge, huge thanks to my beta reader/friend Diamond Cobra (whose name, funnily enough, is the name of a Criminal Minds character), who wrote practically all of the sex part of the chapter. Hopefully I can write it myself next time. Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

This trip to Milwaukee was taking longer than the team had anticipated. They had solved the first case quickly, once Reid had seen the UnSub's pattern. They had been heading back to the hotel to pack, when a grave containing the bodies of three badly burnt yet fully dressed women had been found. Since the team was already in town and the local police were stumped as to why the bodies were arranged like this, they had been called in again.

Reid didn't know whether he was happy or sad about staying in Milwaukee. On the one hand, he would be sharing a room, and a bed, with Derek Morgan for a little while longer. On the other hand, they would continue to sneak around, trying not to raise the suspicions of the team and remaining as silent as possible when they finally did reach the bedroom.

It had been four days since the team had taken the second case. Every night, just like they had on the first case, Reid and Morgan began kissing each other as soon as they'd closed the door to their room. Every night, they kissed leaning up against the door before it became too uncomfortable and they'd moved to the bed. Removing each other's shirts, running their hands over each other's chests, lying with each other in bed and kissing each other… that was as far as they'd gotten. Reid's body ached for more… so _much_ more. He wanted Morgan so badly; he didn't think he could stand it anymore. He didn't _want_ to stand it anymore.

When Reid and Morgan had arrived back at the hotel room that night, they began kissing up against the door as usual. It hadn't taken them long, however, to grow uncomfortable and move to the bed. The time between door and bed had grown shorter and shorter every night, almost like they _needed_ to be lying on those covers together. Morgan pressed his lips to Reid's as soon as the other man's back hit the bed, and Reid was instantly kissing him back. God, how he'd craved this all day, how he'd needed this… but as Morgan worked his way down Reid's body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, Reid began to realise that this wasn't enough. He definitely needed more. He was ready.

"Derek," Reid whispered, as Morgan's mouth returned to his. Morgan ignored him, kissing Reid until he began moaning. "Derek, hang on a second," Reid protested as he broke away from Morgan again, standing up to escape the man's clutches.

"What is it, kid?" Morgan asked, standing up and bracing his hands on the wall either side of Reid and looking into his eyes, trying to resist the temptation to kiss him again.

"You know I wasn't ready before," Reid began. "You know about my… inexperience. You know I wanted to wait for this, but it was hard for me to resist you." Morgan had to smile at that. "But I don't think I can resist any longer. I don't think I _want_ to resist any longer."

Morgan rolled over so he was lying next to Reid. "What are you saying, pretty boy?" he asked, hoping that his thoughts were correct.

"I'm ready, Derek," Reid replied. "I'm ready for _all_ of you. Take me. Right now."

Reid didn't have to ask Morgan twice.

The larger man smirked and slowly ran his hands down Reid's chest, enjoying the way Reid's pupils dilated and his breath became shallower with each inch of skin he travelled down. After flicking open the button on his trousers and stepping out of them, he then moved onto his underwear. The outline of his member was clearly visible where it strained under the thin fabric and Reid was transfixed at the sight. Reaching out tentatively, the genius gently touched Morgan's hip and froze. Smiling slightly at the younger man's nerves, Morgan placed his hand on the Reid's, slowly guiding it down, along with the fabric.

Reid gasped at the sight of a fully exposed, fully erect Morgan. This was something he'd never even _dreamed _he'd see. His presumptions had been correct about Morgan- he was, indeed, well endowed.

"H-How is that going to fit?" Reid stammered. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, never looking away from the sight.

Morgan chuckled, and, holding onto Reid's chin, slowly pushing his face upward until he was looking him in the eyes.

"My eyes are up here pretty boy," Morgan joked. Seeing the genuine worry on Reid's face though, he placated the man. "It'll be fine Spence, don't worry. Aren't you the genius here? Surely you know the mechanics of it, you know it'll work." Though Reid put on a brave face and nodding at Morgan's words, Morgan could see the nerves that were still in his expression. "We don't have to do this now pretty boy, if you don't want to. We can wait until you're really ready for-"

"No!" Reid cut him off. "I'm ready, I know I am, I just...It's just nerves, I'll be fine Derek. I promise."

"If you're sure." Morgan said, a teasing note in his voice and a smirk playing on his lips. Now Reid was really worried, but for a different reason.

Reid squealed and he was suddenly pinned onto the bed by the larger man. "Shush dear," Morgan teased. "We don't want Prentiss to hear us, do we now?"

Reid's eyes widened as he remembered where they were, and was about to say something before Morgan cut him off. "I believe, kid, that you are wearing far too many clothes for the current activity. Do you want me to fix that for you?"

Reid was unable to say anything, his breath having been knocked out of his body by the sight of a hot and deliciously naked man hovering above him. He was only able to nod mutely in response.

Morgan soon had the younger agent in a similar state of dress to himself, and was thoroughly enjoying the sight he presented. Reid's figure was lean and, dare he say it, cute. Reid's skin was pale, obviously not having been exposed too often, and was a stark contrast to his own chocolate colouring. His limbs were long, and while Morgan may have been much more muscular than Reid, he could now see how Reid was so tall. Their bodies were almost complete opposites, and yet they were a perfect match.

Lying down next to the genius, Morgan reached over and pulled Reid into his lap, causing another squeak to leave his lips. Slightly horrified, Reid clapped a hand to his mouth, hoping to stop any further sounds from escaping.

"Come now Spencer, don't hide your mouth. If you hide it, I can't do this," Morgan coaxed. Pulling Reid's hands gently from his face, Morgan snaked his arm round the other agent's neck and started, once again, to explore the hot cavern presented to him. Sitting up, and pulling Reid with him, Morgan continued his exploits, as one of his hands started to rub Reid's thigh gently. Morgan moved his mouth from the other man's and began trailing kisses down his neck, causing breathy moans and pants from the genius to escape into the room.

Pulling away, ignoring Spencer's moan of protest, Morgan reached over to the bedside table and rummaged in the drawers.

"C-come prepared d-did we?" Spencer tried to joke, as Morgan pulled out a condom and a tube of lube.

"Pretty boy," Morgan started. Reid's nervousness was as obvious as Morgan's own eagerness, and he didn't want to push Reid and risk losing him. We really don't have to do this now-"

"But I want to Derek! I'll be fine," Reid assured him, but Morgan didn't miss the mumbled "I think" that followed.

Stroking the younger agent's cheek gently, Morgan looked at him earnestly. "You'll be fine. Don't be nervous. But promise me, if at any point you feel this is wrong-any point at all, tell me, okay?"

At Spencer's nod, Morgan gently turned the man over. The view presented was exquisite and rare- the man in front of him had never been touched by another's hand, and that was why tonight had to be perfect.

Ripping open the condom wrapper with his teeth, Morgan carefully rolled it onto his own length, before applying a layer of lube to himself. Quickly pumping himself several times, he allowed himself to moan at the slight relief to the stiffness it gave. He softly pushed Spencer back down onto the bed, as he had turned to watch what Morgan was doing, and added more lube onto his fingers.

Reid's breath caught in his throat as he felt a finger enter him. It was uncomfortable, but more because of the cold lube than the intrusion. He wriggled slightly to get more comfortable as the finger smoothly stretched him, before gasping aloud as another entered.

Morgan froze at the noise. "Are you okay? It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"It-it's fine. Just a little weird." Spencer gasped. "Keep going." He said, when he saw Morgan wasn't going to continue. "Honestly, I'm fine."

Morgan gently scissored his fingers, watching carefully for any signs of pain or discomfort. Then, when satisfied, he carefully inserted another, moving slowly to minimise the pain Spencer was surely feeling, though no sign of it appeared in his countenance. Still moving slowly Morgan started to search within the other man, trying to find that sweet spot. Spencer moaned, loudly, his eyes going glassy and Morgan smirked. Stroking the bundle of nerves, the older agent fully enjoyed watching the other man write beneath him in pleasure.

"D-Derek s-st-stop it, I'm g-going to cum." Spencer gasped out between his moans and pants.

Morgan chuckled, but did as he was told, removing all three fingers at once, leaving the genius feeling suddenly empty and yearning to be filled more than ever.

With a few final jerks of his member, not that he really needed it with the sight Spencer made, Morgan flipped the man once more leaving him lead on his back.

"I want to see your face as you writhe beneath me." Morgan replied to the other man's incredulous look.

Running his hands up Reid's legs, Morgan lifted them onto his shoulders, watching Reid as his face dawned with understanding. The genius's face soon changed to one of discomfort as Morgan guided himself slowly into the other man. Once Spencer's face no longer displayed discomfort, having quickly gotten used to the intrusion, Morgan continued, guiding himself until he was fully enclosed within the other man.

"Mmmm, you're so tight." He moaned. "You ready for me to move pretty boy?" Morgan was desperate to start moving and get some relief from the ache in his groin, but he knew he couldn't. Not tonight. Tonight was Spencer's and Spencer's alone. It was his first time, and Morgan was going to make it perfect.

Reid nodded, and slowly rotated his hips, to readjust the angle slightly. A jolt of pleasure swept through the older man, causing his to utter a deep rutting moan. He had never been so turned on in his life. Once he had composed himself once more, Morgan started to slowly thrust into the genius, changing his angle slightly each time, looking again for that magic spot.

Reid saw stars, or fireworks, he wasn't sure and honestly couldn't care less at that moment. It just felt so, damn good. A rush of pleasure, more intense than anything he could give himself, had swept through him, and his brain had turned to mush.

Morgan was in a similar state, women were good, but this, this was intense. There was a tightness to it and a pulsing heat that wasn't present in women, and the way the walls clenched him was making it hard to hold on. He was Derek Morgan, he ate women for breakfast, yet here he was ready to cum from just one thrust into a man. But, this wasn't just any man, and this wasn't just any lay. This was Spencer Reid, his pretty boy, and it was his pretty boy's first time. He had to make it good

He continued to thrust into the smaller man, moans and grunts of pleasure leaving both of them, and the pleasure mounting. Until, finally, Reid came, shooting his load across both their stomachs, and his body going limp beneath the other man. That, however, was all Morgan needed, the way the other man had clenched tightly around him, the noise he made, and his face as he rode out his orgasm sent him over the edge, his own orgasm washing through him as he emptied himself into the younger man.

After the high had passed Spencer was practically asleep in his arms, and Morgan knew that there was no way he could get to the shower right now, even without the other man. So, he gave into his own exhaustion and, pulling the covers over them both, slept curled tightly against the man's back.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the chapter! What did you guys think: love, hate, meh? Me and Diamond Cobra would love to hear what you guys think, so as always, please review!**


	7. The Morning After

**A/N: New chapter time guys! And I finally managed to work Garcia in, I haven't put her in the story for like 4 chapters, so yay for that!  
Oh and I don't know how long it's going to take me to post the next chapter, I just found out my pet rabbit that I've had for four years has myxomatosis and is going to die within the week, so I'm really sad right now :( Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Reid woke up the next morning to the sound of Morgan's alarm beeping. Reid couldn't remember ever having such a good night's sleep; he supposed it was a combination of being both extremely tired and extremely happy.

He tried to stretch, but his whole body felt stiff and sore, and he found it painful to move in certain ways. But it was a comfortable pain. It was a pain borne from pleasure, and a wonderful night of new and exciting experiences. He honestly wouldn't trade last night for the world. It was a day that would forever be in his memory, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

His eyes, had they been open at that point, would have rolled at the sappy turn his thoughts had taken. Who knew he had it in him? Yes he was a complete rookie when it came to all these actions, but that didn't mean he had to think like a 12-year-old girl. Usually his head was just filled with facts and figures, but today they had flown out the window.

Reid, rolling over, turned to look the clock beside him. They still had over an hour until they had to meet the rest of the team. Obviously Morgan had set the alarm early on purpose, although he wasn't quite sure why.

Morgan…

Reid hadn't noticed it until his thoughts turned to the man, but the comforting warmth that he had begun to grow used to wasn't there. Reid found that, even though he'd only been with the other man like this for little over a week, he missed the warmth of a strong body curled up against him in the bed. It was comforting and the tenderness of the gesture, especially coming from Derek Morgan, made him feel incredibly privileged and special.

"Derek?" Reid called out tentatively.

"In the bathroom, Spencer!" Morgan called back. Then in a quieter voice so as not to wake Prentiss and JJ, he added, "You might want to come join me, pretty boy."

It took a moment for Reid to realise what Morgan meant. His first thought was why Morgan was taking a shower now; the man had always showered in the evening before. However, when he remembered the night before and took in the state of the sheets he was curled up in, he realised he really needed a shower too. Reid managed to climb out of the bed, the soreness of his body not allowing him to move faster than a slow stumbling shuffle, and slowly dragged himself towards the bathroom.

When he reached the cramped room, Reid noticed that Morgan was already standing under the shower spray, a billow of steam emerging from round the thin shower curtain. Reid stood in place for a moment, enjoying the way the material stuck to the older man's skin, highlighting his well-sculpted figure. Reid stripped down as quickly as he could, considering the battered state of his body, before stepping into the shower with Morgan.

"Hey, kid," said Morgan, turning around when he heard Reid behind him. "What took you so long?"

Reid didn't say anything in reply, just pressed himself up against Morgan so that both of them stood under the spray of water. Morgan smiled and snaked an arm around Reid's hips, pulling him even closer. They just stood there for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other and the water falling on their bodies. It wasn't long, though, until Morgan turned Reid's face towards his so he could kiss him. He started the kisses off short and soft, trying to draw Reid in and make him respond; maybe Reid would take control this time. Morgan would be lying if he said the idea of the smaller man taking control didn't affect him at all- in fact, it excited him greatly to think of Reid acting like that. He hoped that someday Reid would take control of everything, at least some of the time. It didn't take very long at all for Reid to respond to the gently probing tongue, and was soon using all his strength to push Morgan against the shower wall. Even though Morgan could've easily resisted him, he let him push him; he didn't _want_ to resist Reid.

Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck and began kissing him back, fiercely and hungrily. He'd never imagined that anyone could entice this kind of reaction from him, but he had also never imagined that he'd be with Derek Morgan. If he closed his eyes he almost thought he was dreaming; it was that unreal. Reid gently pushed back the larger man's tongue and, for the first time, started to really explore the agent's mouth. They had, of course, kissed like this before, but never had Reid been in charge, not like this. Moving his hands up to the older man's shoulders the young agent held him in place as he incited a duel with the other man's tongue. This grappling of tongues caused a vibration to ripple through to Reid as Morgan groaned quietly at the sensations it evoked.

After a while, Morgan's yearning for Reid became too much to bear and he span them round, quickly switching their positions, and kissed Reid once more with a longing and a passion that surprised even Morgan. He worked Reid's mouth for a moment, before moving further and further down Reid's body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. The young genius moaned with pleasure, but then began to weakly push at the other agent. "Derek…" he whispered, but Morgan didn't stop. "Derek, not now, please."

Morgan stopped, and stood up so he could look at Reid's face properly. "What's wrong, kid? You don't- regret last night, do you?"

"No!" Reid replied hurriedly. "No, it's definitely not that. Last night was, well, amazing. For me at least."

"It was for me, too," Morgan assured him. "Then what is it?"

"Everything hurts," Reid mumbled, almost ashamedly, eyes fixed on the tiled floor. "My entire body hurts. I can barely walk."

Morgan couldn't help himself; he pulled away from Reid so he could laugh. Reid glowered at him, folding his arms across his chest, huffing.

Morgan stopped laughing, and just smiled at Reid. "Didn't I tell you that you look cute when you're mad?" Morgan joked. "So looking at me like that isn't exactly going to help your cause, pretty boy."

Morgan moved close to Reid again, and gave him one long, loving kiss. As Reid was still weakly fighting against Morgan, he once again moved his mouth to the younger agent's chest, and began sucking on his nipple, running his tongue over it, suckling gently until it puckered gently. Reid's moans of pleasure returned as the man withdrew and blew on the nub, the contrast of hot and startling cold shocking him yet feeling oh so good. He found it impossible to resist Morgan anymore. So, giving in, he leaned back against the shower wall so he wouldn't have to focus on trying to stand up.

Morgan's hands moved further and further down Reid's body, resting his hands on Reid's hips, gently squeezing the flesh. He could feel Reid's arousal pressing against him, and Morgan knew that he was also fully erect, and Reid was definitely aware of that fact. He desperately needed some relief from the ache in his groin, and he looked Reid in the eye. "The pleasure is stronger than the pain, kid," Morgan growled.

Reid closed his eyes, so he wouldn't have to look at Morgan's begging face, and shook his head. "If I'm sore now, Derek, imagine how bad it will be if we do it again right now. And I fell asleep after the last time because I was so tired, remember? We do have another UnSub to catch; we can't do that if I'm half asleep," Reid pointed out logically.

Morgan let out a breath. "You're right," he admitted. "So no sex. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

Reid's eyes flew open, startled by Morgan's words. Morgan had a slight smirk on his face, but his eyes held seriousness, suggestiveness and love all at the same time. Reid's mind was telling him desperately that this was definitely not the best time to be messing around with Morgan, but at the same time was almost overwhelmed by desire. And for what was possibly the first time in his life, his heart was winning out over his head.

Morgan's lips pressed against Reid's once again, and while Reid did not yet respond to him, he was no longer resisting. Morgan could sense this, and his kisses became longer and deeper, trying to draw Reid in.

"C'mon, kid," Morgan said. "What did I say before? The pleasure _always_ overrides the pain." Reid still refused to respond, but Morgan knew it was not out of nerves or of not wanting this, so he kissed Reid on the neck. The young genius shuddered and closed his eyes, but this time is was out of desire. His breathing became heavy.

"Have I finally got you, pretty boy?" Morgan whispered.

"Shut up, Derek," Reid replied breathlessly. "Just shut up and keep going."

Morgan laughed, but did as Reid asked him. As his mouth continued to work Reid's, his hand continued to move downward, from where they had frozen at the other man's hips, until he reached Reid's thighs. Reid moaned rather loudly, both out of pleasure and pain. "More, Derek," he managed to choke out. Morgan's hand moved again, now stroking Reid's aching member, tugging firmly, hoping to drag more exquisite sounds from the other man's mouth.

"Derek…" Reid moaned.

The two men were thoroughly enjoying themselves, when there was a sudden knock on the door of their room.

"Reid! Morgan!" Prentiss called. "Hotch wants us downstairs in twenty!"

Prentiss's words were enough to put a damper on Reid and Morgan's mood, and they gave each other horrified looks before bolting from the shower. Or rather Morgan bolted from the shower, while Reid limped out as fast as his stiff and sore body would take him. When Reid finally made his way out of the bathroom, Morgan chucked him his clothes and the two silently dressed.

Just before they stepped out of the room, Reid turned and looked at the bed. "We're going to come back to it tonight," Morgan joked.

"That wasn't what I was thinking," Reid said truthfully. "I was actually thinking about the, um, state of the bed."

"Oh, that." Morgan too turned and looked at the bed. "You're worried about one of the cleaning staff seeing."

Reid nodded. "And them telling Hotch, too. I mean, they know we're FBI agents. They know we work together, I'm pretty sure they aren't allowed to tell other guests what they find in rooms, but given our situation…"

Morgan looked panicked. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted. "Well in situations like this, I guess there's only one person we can talk to."

"Who?" Reid asked, confused.

"The woman we told for pretty much this exact reason," Morgan said. "Garcia."

"Garcia?" said Reid. "What can she do?"

"She can make sure that the person that cleans our room is, well, _discreet_. That they won't tell anyone what they find in here," Morgan explained.

"I see," said Reid. "Call her then."

Morgan nodded, and pulled out his phone. "You have reached the Almighty Oracle of Knowledge, what can I tell you today?" Garcia's voice answered the phone.

"Hey baby girl, it's me," Morgan said.

"Well if it isn't my chocolate thunder god!" Garcia exclaimed. "Or maybe I should say Reid's chocolate thunder god."

"Oh, you can _definitely_ call me pretty boy's thunder god, if you know what I mean," Morgan joked, causing Reid to let out a sound of shock and look away from Morgan bashfully.

"Oh, my god baby, you did _not_ do what I think you did!" Garcia cried. "And on a case, too! What on earth were you thinking? More importantly, what was Reid thinking?" She was reprimanding the two of them, but there was also a note of glee in her voice.

"I'm standing right here, Garcia!" Reid called out, feeling quite embarrassed. "And Morgan called you for a reason!"

"Right, right, of course he did," said Garcia, trying to clear her head of the very inappropriate thoughts she was having. "What did you need?"

"We need you to, um, well… look up the staff at the hotel and see if there is anyone who would be particularly _discreet_, and maybe make sure they clean our room?" Morgan asked.

Garcia laughed. "Oh, baby, of _course _I'll do that for you! Anything else?"

"Actually, yes," Morgan said, struck by a sudden inspiration. "Can you look up the people in the room above Prentiss and JJ? And _please_ tell us they're a couple."

Garcia was confused now. "Of course, Morgan, but can I ask why?"

"Just do it, Garcia," said Morgan. "I'll explain later."

"Okay…" Morgan could hear Garcia's keyboard clicking away. "You're in luck, baby," she said. "They are in fact a couple, in their late thirties."

"Oh, thank goodness," Morgan breathed out a sigh of relief, as did Reid.

"You owe me an explanation," Garcia reminded him.

"Prentiss may have heard us," Morgan said. "And Reid may have been able to make up a very plausible lie to make Prentiss believe it was the people in the room above her."

"And JJ?"

"JJ knows the truth, Garcia. She knows it was us," said Morgan.

Garcia laughed again. "Ok, my boy. And I want details when you return. Juicy details." And she hung up the phone.

Morgan and Reid just looked at each other. "What does she mean by 'details'?" Reid asked apprehensively.

"She wants an account of exactly what we've been doing here," Morgan replied. "And she wasn't talking about the case, either."

Reid looked down, beginning to dread their return to Quantico- and then he noticed the time. "Uh, Derek… we have to be downstairs in five minutes."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Morgan briskly walked out the door, with Reid dragging himself behind Morgan as fast as he could go.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder how Reid and Morgan are going to pass off Reid's inability to walk properly :P**

**Oh, and Diamond Cobra asks can she please have Reid and Morgan as pets? (to which the answer is of course no, cause their mine!) Although a maid would be better *hint hint, wink wink* Little bit of shameless hinting at what's to come!**

**As always, please review, we always want to hear what you guys think!**


	8. Technical Jargon

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! Unfortunately there isn't much romance/smut in this chapter, but there is a very sweet moment between Reid and Garcia that I loved writing! So on with the chapter!  
Oh, and if any of you like Reid/JJ pairings, check out my new fic _Please Don't Leave Me_, the sequel to _And I Always Will- _which I recommend you read first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**Luckily when Reid and Morgan arrived downstairs, Rossi had not yet shown up so they weren't actually late. JJ shot them a look though, and the meaning behind it was clear: they had been very loud the night before, and Prentiss had heard them.

Sure enough, Prentiss spoke up. "Hey, did you guys hear the noises last night? Boy, were they loud this time!"

Reid nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "We heard them," Morgan said. "We definitely heard them."

"Yeah, it sounded like they were doing more than making out," Prentiss continued. "It sounded like they were actually, well, having sex."

Reid and Morgan were saved from answering Prentiss by Rossi's arrival. All of the team turned around as he walked up to them, and Reid winced in pain. The team looked at him, concerned.

"You alright, Reid?" Rossi asked as he joined them.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he assured them. "My entire body hurts, but I'll be fine."

"And why would that be?" JJ asked. "Did Morgan force you to sleep on the couch?"

"Yes, he did," Reid replied quickly, latching on to the excuse so he didn't have to try and come up with his own.

Prentiss, however, had noticed how quickly Reid had agreed with JJ, and knew that something didn't add up. "But why would you be this sore after sleeping on the couch_ this_ time? Surely you've slept on the couch more than once since you've been here."

_Actually, neither of us has gone anywhere _near_ that couch since we've been here_, Morgan thought to himself. To Prentiss, he said, "That is true, but before he'd slept on the couch so few times the pain wasn't really noticeable. Now it's all built up, and he's in pain. Plus, I think he might have fallen off, too," he added for good measure.

"Can we stop talking about me please, and go solve this case?" Reid said. "I'm fine, really. And I kind of want to get out of this hotel room. It's cramped."

"Compared to your place?" Prentiss said as the team headed out of the hotel. "It's not that much smaller."

"It is when you're sharing with Morgan," Reid complained. "There's no privacy, too."

"And when you can hear the sound of two people having sex, that sounds suspiciously like it's coming from your room, Reid," Prentiss added.

"I told you about that the first time, Prentiss," Reid said, almost exasperatedly. "It's most likely the people in the room above you and JJ. Sound waves travel best through solid objects, the disrupted atoms strike each other, like a vibration and send it through the material. I'm going to assume, that since you heard the sound so clearly you were sat near a wall. Once the sound leaves the propagated medium, which I believe in this case to be the wall, it is then transferred to the air. Air is not a good conductor of sound, the gaps between the atoms making the vibrations spread out quickly, so the sound is less concentrated, and therefore lower in volume. This leads me to believe that the walls in this hotel are built of a material which contains very densely packed atoms; this would allow the sound to quickly travel from the ceiling down to your room, where some of the vibration disrupts the air. It is this air disruption that causes you to hear the sounds. The air that is disrupted enters your ear and vibrates the eardrum."

"I had to set him off, didn't I?" Prentiss sighed.

"The rooms in this hotel are all laid out roughly the same," Reid continued, "with the bed on the left and the bathroom et cetera on the right. The couple would have been using the bed, which is located near the left hand wall, and since the only places to sit in the room are the chairs or the bed, both of which are located on the left of the room, you were sat there. This means all the sound waves would have rippled down this wall, directly to where you were sat. This would create the illusion that the sound was coming from our floor, and the room next to yours. Which considering that is mine and Morgan's room, is not only improbable, but also vaguely laughable."

"I think Reid just proved it, Prentiss," Morgan said, laughing. "It was the couple upstairs making all those noises, not Reid and me."

As the team stood around in the lobby talking, a young couple came downstairs. No one on the team paid them any attention, until they reached the front desk and the young man began talking.

"Could we have a new kettle for room 313?" the man asked. "Oh, and could we have some more towels, too?"

"Hey, Prentiss, JJ," Rossi said. "Aren't you guys in room 213?"

"Yeah," JJ replied, not catching on. "So?"

"So, that couple over there," Rossi continued, keeping his voice down so the couple wouldn't hear, "are in room 313. The room right above yours."

The team's eyes grew wide and they looked over at the couple, while Reid, Morgan and JJ exchanged panicked looks. Luckily the rest of the team didn't notice- they were too busy looking awkwardly at the couple.

When the man and the woman had received their kettle and their towels, waving down the clerk's offer of assistance to carry them, they walked past the group of agents. When they saw Morgan and Reid, they gave them a strange look before quickening their pace and bending their heads together, whispering.

The team stared after the couple for a moment, before all eyes shifted to Morgan and Reid. "What was that about?" Hotch asked.

"I have no idea," Morgan replied, shooting a look at Reid and JJ before the team walked out of the hotel and to their SUVs.

Once again, Reid, Morgan and JJ climbed into the SUV- Morgan driving, with Reid riding shotgun and JJ in the back. "Seriously, why were that couple looking at us like that?" Morgan asked. "You don't think they heard us too, do you?"

"Even if they did, though, how could they know for sure it was us, Derek?" Reid said. "Even if they knew for certain that the sounds were coming from our room, how would they know that we were the ones in that room?"

"Because they saw you going in," JJ spoke up suddenly. "I didn't think of it before, but I think I saw them walking past one night, when you guys went into your room and starting making out against the door. I'm pretty sure they know it was you."

"Oh, god…" Reid put a hand on his forehead. "You don't think they'll tell Hotch, do you?"

Morgan thought for a moment before speaking. "I don't think so," he finally said. "For all they know, the rest of the team already know about us. And it's not the kind of thing you go and tell strangers, anyway."

"Morgan's right," JJ agreed. "Don't worry about it. Even if Hotch found out, I highly doubt that he'll react badly to this."

"No, I know that," Reid said. "But I want to be able to tell Hotch, and Rossi and Prentiss, on my own terms, when me and Derek are both ready. Not on somebody else's."

"Hey, pretty boy," said Morgan. "We _will_ get to do that. Don't worry, please. I hate seeing you upset like this."

JJ smiled at the couple from the back seat. She still had no idea how it had taken them so long to see that they were perfect for each other. The attraction was obvious, and the way their personalities complimented each other was a sure sign of a long relationship to come. She knew that both could be dense when it came to love, but the time it took them was beyond ridiculous, it was even reaching obscene.

"Anyway, Spence," JJ said. "I think you have something else to worry about: how to explain exactly _why_ you're in so much pain right now. I mean, I know you used the 'I had to sleep on the couch again' excuse, but all three of us could tell that at least Prentiss didn't really buy it."

Reid looked down at his hands again, knowing that JJ was right. Of course she was- Prentiss, like the rest of them _was_ a profiler. While she hadn't quite put two and two together yet, she was beginning to see that _something_ was up. What were they going to do?

"You don't think we should… tell the rest of the team about us, do you?" Morgan asked Reid tentatively.

Reid took a moment to think before replying. "No. Not yet. It's not that I don't want to tell them eventually, I do, but-"

"I get it, Spencer, it's okay," Morgan said quickly. "Like you said before, you're just not ready. To be honest, neither am I. But one day, we will tell them, okay?"

"Okay," Reid agreed, smiling, as they pulled up outside the Milwaukee police precinct. The SUV containing Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss has already pulled up, and the three agents were already inside the building. JJ and Morgan climbed out of the SUV quickly, but Reid took considerably longer. Morgan made a move as if to help him, but seemed to think better of it and let Reid climb out by himself.

They walked inside the precinct, where their fellow agents were gathered around the evidence board. They looked around as the others walked in, and Reid made a conscious effort to walk properly.

"We got anything new?" Morgan asked as he approached the others.

"Garcia's on the phone," Hotch replied. "There's been another victim. Dumped just like the last one. Something was different this time, though."

"The clothes were in complete disrepair," Rossi finished. "That is nothing like the previous victims. Something changed with this victim."

"Then we need to go out and see why this victim, this crime, was different," Hotch decided. "Prentiss and Morgan, you go talk to the victim's family. JJ, come with me to the victim's workplace. Rossi and Reid, you guys head out to the crime scene and have a look around."

"Shouldn't I stay here and work victimology or something, Hotch?" Reid asked. "I don't think I'd be very… useful out in the field right now."

Hotch looked at Reid, confused. He couldn't remember Reid ever refusing an order like this one before. "What's wrong with you, Reid?"

Reid was saved from answering by Garcia's voice issuing from the phone. "I could really use Reid's help, boss man," she said. "I've got a lot to go through, and I'm going to need a profiler's eye."

Hotch nodded. "Alright then, Garcia," he said. "JJ, you go with Prentiss then. Morgan, you go to the latest crime scene with Rossi, and I'll go to the victim's workplace by myself. Reid, you stay here and work victimology with Garcia."

As the agents headed off for their separate assignments, Reid took the phone off speaker and held it up to his ear. "Thanks, Garcia," he whispered gratefully. "I was hoping I wouldn't need to explain anything more."

"No problem, boy genius," Garcia replied. "I thought you could use the help- and I actually could use a profiler's eye to help me out here."

Reid smiled. "I know you do Garcia. You wouldn't intentionally hinder our investigation, even if it was to help Derek and I keep our relationship a secret."

For a moment, all Reid could hear was the sound of Garcia typing, looking up something about the latest victim. "You know, your voice changes when you talk about Morgan," she spoke up eventually."

"I- what- what're you talking about?" Reid stammered.

"Literally as soon as you said his name, your voice got all warm and happy and stuff," Garcia explained. "I don't know if it's possible for you to do, but you might wanna try and keep that in check."

"You're right on both counts, Garcia," Reid sighed. "I do need to try and keep my voice level when I talk about Derek, and that might not even be possible." Garcia's only reply was to laugh. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, boy wonder," Garcia said, managing to stop laughing. "You really love him, don't you?" she added in a much softer voice.

"I- yes, I do," Reid answered. "More than I ever thought possible."

"I'm sorry that I have to ask you this, but you do _want_ to tell the others about you and Derek, don't you?" Garcia asked.

"Yes," Reid replied, surprising even himself with the conviction in his voice. "I do want to tell them, eventually. I just- like I said to Derek and JJ, I'm not ready yet. And I want to be able to do it on _our_ terms, not on anyone else's. I would also prefer to wait until we've been back at Quantico for a while."

Garcia laughed. "Your voice just changed again, Reid," she said, earning some muttering under his breath from the genius. "Now let's try and solve this case."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Reid can be so undeniably and unknowingly cute and sweet sometimes, can't he? And the scene when the couple above Prentiss and JJ show up in the lobby... as soon as Diamond Cobra and I thought of that I just HAD to put it in! Oh, and a massive thanks to Diamond Cobra for looking up all the technical jargon for Reid to spout, hence the title of this chapter.**

**Oh, and she also says that she wishes that Morgan could leave _her_ sore all over, which is fine by me because then I can have Reid! Okay, maybe I should stop now... he he he...**


	9. Suspicions and Pain

**A/N: New chapter time! Once again, sadly there is no smut. :( Fret not, though, there should be at least a little bit in next chapter!  
Okay, I really need to stop rambling before I reveal too much... on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

JJ and Prentiss hadn't taken long to visit the latest victim's sister and parents, learning something interesting- Hilary Summers had recently gone through a very bad breakup. This could be just the lead they were looking for. They had already called ahead to Garcia and Reid, who were now looking into every aspect of the lives of both Hilary and her ex-boyfriend.

The two female agents were currently sitting in the SUV in silence, on their way back to the police precinct.

"Hey, JJ," Prentiss spoke up suddenly. "Do you know if there is something weird going on between Morgan and Reid?"

Internally JJ was panicking; she hoped didn't show it on the outside. "How would I know, Emily?" she said, cringing internally at the slight snappishness that was audible in her tone.

"Well for one thing," Prentiss began, "you were overly defensive about it when I asked you just then. You've also been defending them whenever I ask them questions. And you're Reid's best friend, JJ. If he was going to tell anyone what was going on with him, it would be you."

"What do you think is going on?" JJ asked.

"I don't know," Prentiss admitted. "But something definitely is. They're acting weird, even for them."

JJ sighed. "Okay. There is something going on. But I'm not telling you what it is. That's for Morgan and Spencer to do- when they're ready."

Prentiss nodded. "I think I can live with that."

"Just don't tell them I talked to you at all," JJ warned Prentiss. "And keep acting suspicious- because you backing off would make it obvious to them that something's up." JJ looked over at Prentiss. "Are you _sure_ you have no idea what's actually going on?"

Prentiss shook her head. "No, I have absolutely no idea."

"Good," said JJ. "Let's keep it that way, until Morgan and Spence are ready to tell you and the others what's going on."

"Can I ask you one question though, JJ?" Prentiss said tentatively. JJ nodded. "It isn't bad, is it?"

JJ smiled. "No. It's definitely not bad. So if you were thinking that Reid is- using again, the answer is no. He's not."

"I'm sorry for thinking that," Prentiss said. "It's just that when Reid starts acting weird… we worry, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," JJ replied. "And if I didn't know what was actually going on, I might think that too. But we don't have to worry about Spence. Trust me."

The two agents pulled up back outside the police precinct and walked inside. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch had already returned, and Reid had charted Hillary Summers' past with her former boyfriend on an evidence board.

"Did you guys find anything else?" JJ asked the team as she and Prentiss walked up to them.

"The crime scene shows that our UnSub was definitely angry at the latest victim," Morgan announced. "He didn't just dump her; he _defiled _her."

"And Summers also had a heated argument with a man at her work about a week ago, not long before she broke up with her boyfriend," Hotch added. "From the descriptions I managed to get, it could definitely be our guy."

"I think he is," Reid spoke up. "From what Garcia and I were able to find, it seems Summers' boyfriend, Terry Watson, made a pretty sizable payment on a certain piece of jewelry only a week before our first victim was killed."

"And she rejected him?" Hotch guessed.

Reid nodded, continuing. "Not long later, Watson tried to return the ring, but the jewelry store has a no return policy and they refused. At this time though, Summers and Watson were still together, which was why he didn't kill her earlier."

"Did you find the reason _why_ they broke up?" Hotch asked.

"We did," said Reid. "Apparently, Watson has a history of violent behavior. He was in jail for seven years on assault charges before he meet Hilary Summers. Garcia also managed to unseal some records that show he did a stint in juvenile detention. We also found medical records to show that Summers showed up at the hospital a number of times with suspicious injuries and bruising."

"So Watson did not like women," Prentiss concluded. "We also found out that Summers finally broke it off with Watson _two days_ before her murder, which is why he finally decided to kill her."

"Have we got an address on Watson?" Hotch asked.

"409 Redmond Drive," Reid said.

"Let's go get him, then," said Hotch. He looked over at Reid, who had not risen from his seat once since the team had arrived back. "Are you coming, Reid?"

Reid hesitated for the briefest of moments before answering. "Yes, I'm coming," he said, getting up from his seat and managing not to wince.

The team piled back into their SUVs and sped off towards Redmond Drive, closely followed by a number of police cruisers. The drive only took them fifteen minutes, and soon they pulled up on Terry Watson's street. The BAU, a few cops, and a SWAT team crept closer to number 403, where Watson's large white car, an ostentatious SUV, was parked in the driveway.

"Has anyone got a visual on the suspect?" Hotch said into his microphone.

"I can't make out who it is," one of the SWAT agents replied, "but there is definitely movement inside the house. If he changes position, I should be able to get an identity."

They waited in the street in silence for a moment, not wanting to make any noise to alert Watson to their presence.

Suddenly, the SWAT agent's voice sounded again in everyone's earpiece. "I have a visual on the suspect! He's definitely inside- but he's got a woman with him. She looks badly beaten already."

"Does he know we're out here?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know," Hotch replied. "But we may have to tell him."

"Are you sure that's wise?" said Rossi.

"If we storm the house, I am almost certain he will kill the woman," Hotch said. "But if we try to talk to him, we might be able to coax him out. It's our best shot." Hotch returned to the SUV and pulled out a bullhorn. "Terry Watson!" he called into it. "We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up, and no one will get hurt!"

"Not a chance!" Watson yelled back. "I'm not stupid, I'm not going out there!"

"We just want to talk, Terry!" Hotch said. "Come out here and we can do that!"

"No way! Me and the girl are staying here. You want to talk, you come in here and talk!"

"Should we do it?" Rossi asked.

"I don't think we have a choice," Hotch sighed, lowering the bullhorn. This was not a favourable situation for them, the suspect had the upper hand, and there was no way to counter that, not without the other girl being harmed any further. "One of us is going to have to go in."

"I don't think we can send Prentiss or JJ," Rossi said. "Sending in a woman might enrage him too much. And Reid won't be able to fight if there's a struggle."

Hotch thought for a moment, sizing up his options. He then looked up at his team. "Morgan, you go in," he decided.

Reid instantly began to panic. Hotch couldn't send in Morgan- he just couldn't! What if something happened? What if Morgan got hurt?

Morgan nodded his agreement, but when looking at the rest of the team, he noticed Reid's expression of absolute panic and worry. "I'll be fine," Morgan said, making it appear as though he was talking to the entire team while actually directing his words at Reid. "Don't worry about me."

Reid opened his mouth as if to speak, but thought better of it and closed it again. Saying something now would reveal everything, and he wasn't ready for that. He just gave Morgan a small nod.

Morgan gave the team one last, small smile before turning and walking towards Watson's house. Reid's eyes followed him, anxiety rising in his chest. JJ eyes flickered between Morgan and Reid, realising what the younger agent must be feeling right now. The man he loved was walking into the home of a murderer that could very well hurt or even kill him. She touched Reid's hand lightly and briefly, trying to comfort him and let him know she understood. He looked up at her, and she smiled at him. _He'll be okay_, she told him with her expression. _Morgan will be okay. He'll come back to you_.

None of the team noticed this silent exchange; they were too busy watching Morgan walking away from them and towards the UnSub. Reid had gone back to watching Morgan as well, trying to hold himself together. He had no idea why he was so worried, so scared that Morgan wouldn't come out of there alive. He'd never felt like this before. Never. He had been on countless cases, and countless raids, but this one was different, and the fact that he didn't know why was infuriating and also terrifying.

All that could be seen of Morgan now was his outline as he entered Watson's house. Reid's heart was in his throat, but he managed to appear calm on the outside. The team watched as Morgan moved cautiously towards the UnSub, one hand raised as if in a sign of peace. Then Reid gasped in horror as Morgan lowered his gun and placed it on a table. For the briefest of seconds the team turned to look at him, confused. Why was he panicking so much? Why was he so worried about Morgan?

"What is he doing?" Hotch said, turning to look towards the house again. "Why is he putting down his gun?"

"He's turned his earpiece and microphone off, too," Rossi pointed out. "He doesn't want us to hear what's going on in there."

_Because he doesn't want us to worry- because he doesn't want _me _to worry_, Reid thought to himself.

Reid didn't want to look at the house anymore, but at the same time he couldn't tear his eyes away. After a few moments it didn't matter anyway, because Morgan, the UnSub and the woman had moved out of their line of sight.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hotch repeated, slightly angry now.

"There has to be a reason behind this, Hotch," Prentiss said. "I mean, he wouldn't move so we couldn't see him or the UnSub if he didn't have a reason for that."

JJ glanced back at Reid, but looked away again before the rest of the team noticed. While Morgan may have moved because of something the UnSub had said or was doing, JJ knew that at least part of the reason Morgan had moved was because of Reid. He didn't want Reid to worry, seeing what was going on. Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss were already beginning to wonder, about why Reid was so scared that Morgan could get hurt. JJ could tell that Reid was also completely oblivious as to why he was feeling this way too. But she knew. It was because of love.

Both Morgan and Reid had confessed they loved each other; JJ knew this. And while she had believed them, she hadn't realised the _extent_ of their feelings for each other. Now she did-they were truly in love, just the look on Reid's face was enough to prove that.

Suddenly a gunshot ran out, followed only a moment later by another. The members of the BAU took one look at each other before drawing their guns and running towards the house. Hotch went in first, closely followed by Reid.

The first thing they found was the woman, curled up in the fetal position on the floor. Her body was covered in bruises, and JJ immediately moved to help her. The rest of the team continued forward, towards another room in the house. The door was slightly ajar, and they could see movement inside. Hotch beckoned to the others, and two of them stood on either side of the door. Hotch counted down on his fingers- three, two, one…

The four agents burst into the room, but Terry Watson was lying on the floor, blood flowing from a gunshot wound on his chest. He was already dead. Agent Morgan, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and with sweat on his forehead.

While Hotch and Rossi bent over Watson's body, Reid and Prentiss moved instantly to Morgan's side. "Are you okay?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan nodded, but then he winced in pain. It was then that Reid and Prentiss noticed the blood coming from Morgan's shoulder. "You got shot!" Reid exclaimed.

Rossi and Hotch looked over at Morgan, and walked away from Watson's body towards him. "It's fine," Morgan hissed, but his team could see the pain etched clearly on his face.

"You need to go to hospital, get checked out," Hotch said to Morgan.

"It's only grazed, Hotch," Morgan said. "I'm _fine_."

"You've still lost a lot of blood," Reid spoke up, shocking the others. "You need to go to the hospital, De- Morgan."

Morgan turned his head towards Reid, and the younger agent looked at him imploringly, anguish written all over his face. "Okay," Morgan whispered. "I'll go."

The team all gave Morgan's small smiles as JJ walked into the room. "Derek, what happened?" she gasped as she noticed his bleeding shoulder.

"Watson fired at me," Morgan replied. "He… grazed my shoulder, but I managed to get my gun back off him and-" He gestured towards the corpse with his uninjured hand.

"Are you going to hospital, at least? JJ asked.

Morgan gave her a weak smile. "Pretty boy here's already convinced me," he said, indicating Reid with a wave of his good hand. "I'm going, JJ."

As the EMT's entered the room, Hotch motioned them over. "We'll finish up here, and then we'll see you at the hospital, okay Morgan?" He didn't wait for an answer before walking away. Rossi and Prentiss looked back at Morgan before following him.

JJ and Reid lingered by Morgan's side as the EMT's worked on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" Reid whispered.

"I know you're worried about me, Spencer, but I really am okay." When Reid just gave him a look, Morgan added, "Well I'm in pain right now, but it _is_ just a graze. I'll be fine."

"Do you… do you want me to come with you to the hospital?" Reid asked Morgan tentatively.

"I do, Spencer, yes, but- do you really think that's a good idea? They're gonna get even more suspicious," Morgan said.

"From the way Spence was acting outside, that's already happening," JJ said. "I don't think they know _exactly_ what's going on, but they know that there is definitely something."

"But I want to go with you," Reid declared. "I wouldn't be much help here, anyway- I'd be too busy worrying about you."

A thought struck JJ. "You know, someone _is_ going to need to take Morgan's statement… and if I go with you guys, it might help. You will still get your alone time," she added when Reid opened his mouth.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Morgan said. "Make sure when you tell the others, it sounds like it was your idea to come with me, and that you're dragging Spencer along with you."

JJ nodded and walked away towards the others. One of the EMT's moved closer to Morgan, but he waved him away. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked. The EMT hesitated, but when he noticed Morgan's expression he backed away.

"I think we need to tell them," Morgan whispered so nobody but Reid could hear him.

"I know we do," Reid sighed. "I just… I'm scared."

"You're- you're scared?" Morgan repeated. "But why?"

Reid turned to look at the rest of the team, who periodically looked over at the two men. "I don't think this is the best place for this conversation, Derek," he said.

Morgan looked over at the others, but when he turned he winced in pain. Reid made a move towards Morgan, concerned. "I think you're right," Morgan managed to choke out. "Let's go."

Reid moved over to Morgan's good side while the EMT moved to his bad one, and the two of them began to help Morgan out of the room. When they walked past the team, JJ began to follow them.

"I'll call you as soon as we get Morgan's diagnosis," Reid said to the team as they walked out of the room. Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss stared after them, worried about their teammate but also wondering what was really going on between him and Reid- and realising that JJ was in on it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I feel kinda bad for hurting Morgan now... I definitely did not intend for it to turn out that way- the Morgan getting shot part, at least. Stupid muse.  
Note from Diamond Cobra: "The lack of smut is D=. But I guess it means I don't actually have that much of a job to do, which is a good thing =P. (Don't tell anyone, but Eternal is a great writer...except when it comes to smut. She gets all embarrassed and doesn't write the...less pg words, it's kinda cute. =3)"  
Aw, thanks girlie! And the reason I don't write the 'less PG words' as you put it, is because I have no idea which one fits! :P**

**As always, I love getting your reviews guys, I really want to hear what you think and they make me feel totally awesome! **


	10. How Do I Sleep Without You?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! Yes, I know I said there'd be a little more romance/smut in this one, but I may have not put any in again... fret not, there will DEFINITELY be some in the next chapter! Oh well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

The ride to the hospital in the ambulance was a long one, particularly for Reid. After the initial dose of morphine, Morgan had refused any and all medication. Reid didn't understand this, especially when Morgan kept wincing in pain. He didn't talk for the entire ride, except to mutter a quick "I'm okay" whenever Reid would give him a look of concern.

Those looks made Morgan's heart ache. He hated doing this to Reid, making him worry so much. He had never seen the younger agent so anxious or so scared- and it was his fault.

When the ambulance pulled up to the hospital, the EMT's tried to make Morgan get into a wheelchair, but he pulled away.

"At least let me walk in there," he said harshly. The EMT was not happy, but he relented after seeing the expression on Morgan's face. Morgan allowed Reid to take his good arm and put it around his shoulders, leading him into the hospital with JJ and the EMT's following. They led him into an examination room, where a doctor was waiting.

"Thanks," the doctor said, and the EMT's walked away. "You were lucky," he continued, as he removed the bandage to examine Morgan's shoulder. "Just an inch over and it would've lodged in your shoulder."

"He will be okay, though?" Reid asked quickly, concern clear in his voice.

The doctor smiled. "He has lost quite a bit of blood, and I'll want to keep him overnight for observation, but he should be perfectly fine." Reid and JJ both let out sighs of relief. "If you follow me," the doctor said as he re-bandaged Morgan's shoulder, "I'll lead you to his room."

The doctor led the three agents down the hall to a thankfully single room. He opened the door and, after helping Morgan climb into the bed using his one good arm and hooking up the heart monitor, left. He moved over to one side of the bed, patting the free space with his hand. "Come sit with me, guys," he said.

JJ and Reid obliged instantly, slowly sitting down next to Morgan so as not to jostle his shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay, Derek," Reid said.

Morgan smiled at him. "I told you I was fine, kid," he replied. "You don't need to worry about me so much."

"I know," Reid said. "I know I shouldn't worry about you so much. I know you can handle yourself perfectly fine and I've never worried about you so much before, but I- I couldn't help how I felt. I don't know why, but I was so, so scared you wouldn't come out of there."

JJ gave Morgan a look, telling him he really needed to talk with Reid. She then got up from the bed, pulling out her cell. "We promised Hotch we'd call him when Morgan had seen a doctor," she said. "I'll go out in the corridor, leave you guys alone. And don't worry, I'll call out when the others arrive so you don't get caught."

When JJ left the room and closed the door behind her, Morgan reached out and took Reid's hand. The younger man instantly moved closer to his injured lover, his entire body radiating both concern and relief at the same time.

"I don't want you to worry about me anymore, Spencer," Morgan whispered, putting his own hand and Reid's over his heart. "I'm perfectly fine."

"But your heart is racing," Reid pointed out, the heart monitor showing the rapid beats clearly.

"That's only because I'm with you," Morgan said, smiling. "Happens every time I see you, every time I hear your voice. Every. Single. Time."

"Same here," Reid replied, embarrassed.

"You know why that is though, kid?" Morgan asked. "That's what happens when you love somebody so much, they mean more to you than anything else in the world. That's how I feel about you."

Reid didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before- nobody had ever felt like that about him before. "Why?" he finally managed to say.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Why do you love me?" Reid said. "You could have _anyone_ in the world, and yet you chose me. Women were- and still are- throwing themselves at your feet, and yet you chose a man- me. I guess I'm just… confused. I still can't fathom this."

"Spencer," Morgan said. "I know _exactly _why I chose you. _You_. You are just the most amazing person I have ever met. I chose you because of who you are, because of _everything_ about you. Don't you ever put yourself down like that, okay? You deserve to be happy- I'm just honoured that I'm the reason you are."

Morgan's words had brought tears to Reid's eyes. "I guess that's why I was so worried about you today," Reid realised. "Because I love you so much."

"I love you too, pretty boy," Morgan replied straight away, leaning closer to Reid and kissing him lightly, gently. He lent back against his pillow and sighed. "I'm going to have to stay here tonight."

Reid sighed sadly and looked down. "I don't know… I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you there, even with how tired and sore I am right now."

Morgan let out a small chuckle. "I completely forgot about that," he said. "How on earth did you manage to help me walk in here?"

"I completely forgot about how- how my body felt. I was too busy worrying about you," Reid confessed. "But now that we're talking about it… I don't feel so great."

"Lie down with me then," Morgan suggested, looking up at Reid.

"What if the others show up?" Reid asked, but he slowly lowered himself onto the bed until he was lying beside Morgan.

Morgan intertwined the fingers on his good hand with Reid's. "I honestly don't care right now. And besides, JJ said she'd warn us when the others get here."

The two men remained where they were for a while, absorbing each other's warmth and love. They definitely needed this- it was going to be a long, lonely night.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. Morgan and Reid were about to spring apart, when JJ said, "It's only me, guys! I've just got someone on the phone who wants to talk to Morgan!"

JJ pushed open the door and saw Morgan and Reid lying together on the bed, instinctively lying as close together as possible and with their fingers still linked together.

JJ smiled from ear to ear. "Seriously, you need to see these two," she said into the phone. "They are so in love and so cute together, I don't know how the rest of the team haven't seen what's going on already."

"It's Garcia on the phone, isn't it?" Reid guessed.

"Yes," JJ replied, handing the phone to Morgan. "And she says don't you dare move until the team gets here. Unless you want to, of course, but she highly doubts that."

Morgan chuckled and took the phone from Garcia. "Hey, baby girl," he said. "It's was Hotch's choice who to send in, not mine okay? Yes I'm fine, it's just a graze. Girl, I already explained all of this to Spencer, do I have to do it again?"

JJ laughed and looked at Reid, who looked perfectly content just lying there on the bed. "You need to tell the others, you know," she said.

Reid sighed. "I know," he replied. "We both know. It's just- we don't know when to do it. At least not until we get back to Virginia."

"I understand," said JJ. "When I first started seeing Will, I didn't want _anyone_ to know. But all of you already knew, and you all welcomed the relationship."

"I know you understand," Reid said. "But- but this is me and Derek. We aren't exactly in a typical relationship."

"The others _will_ be accepting of this, Spence," JJ added. "They will welcome it, like they did with Will and I."

"But like you said, JJ, we all knew about you and Will," Reid pointed out. "What's to say the team doesn't know about Derek and me already?"

"They probably don't think it's even possible, for the same reasons you can't see why Morgan loves you, and vice versa." When Reid gave JJ a confused look, she added, "Especially in the world of relationships, you two are polar opposites."

Reid nodded to JJ in agreement as Morgan hung up the phone. "I'm telling you, that girl is a piece of work," he said, handing JJ her phone and moving closer to Reid again.

"The team's gonna be here soon," JJ said.

"Well, you go keep watch then," Morgan said as he snuggled into Reid's side.

JJ sighed and shook her head, but did what she was told. The two men just lay on the bed for a moment before Morgan spoke up. "You were talking to JJ about whether we should tell the others," he said.

Reid nodded, and swallowed before speaking. "I think- I think we need to do it soon," he finally managed to say. "I mean, Prentiss is starting to get suspicious, and you never know about Hotch and Rossi. For all we know, they could've already figured it out."

"I agree, kid," Morgan said. Reid looked at him, slightly shocked. "We do need to tell them soon, if we want to tell them before they figure it out themselves. But when?"

"I want to at least wait until we get back to DC," Reid answered. "Telling them about us now would make for one very painful and embarrassing flight."

"Yeah, they'd be grilling us the entire way home," Morgan realised, shuddering at the thought. "Hey, you do realise that my sore shoulder means we won't be able to… do anything for a few days?"

Reid couldn't help it; a disappointed expression crept onto his face, which made Morgan laugh. "I can't believe it, pretty boy," he said. "You're actually going to miss having sex with me, aren't you?"

"Ssh, Derek, not so loud!" Reid hissed. "And yes, of course I'm going to miss it, I'm pretty sure you already knew that." Reid was kind of shocked to admit this; he'd gone almost thirty years without having sex, and he'd only had it once. The pain his entire body was in should've convinced him to never have sex again, but it didn't. Reid's body still ached for Morgan's, just as strong as it had before they'd had sex- maybe even stronger. Maybe since he'd gone for so long without having sex the first time, Reid wanted to do it again even more.

Morgan laughed again. "Yeah, I did," he replied, putting a hand to the side of Reid's face. "I'm going to miss it too. You're the best I've ever had."

Before Reid could open his mouth to speak, there was a knock on the door and JJ's voice floated into the room. "Morgan!" she called out. "The team is here to see you!"

Reid and Morgan sighed and regretfully moved apart, Morgan shifting into the centre of the bed while Reid got up and sat in the chair beside him. "Come in!" Morgan called.

The door to the room opened, and JJ led Prentiss, Hotch and Rossi into the room. "Hey there, Morgan," Prentiss said. "How are you feeling?"

"He's refusing anymore pain medication," Reid announced.

"That's because I don't need it, kid," Morgan argued. "I'm fine." Almost as soon as he said this, he winced and the team started towards him. "Okay, I'm in pain, but it's not that bad. Really. I'll be out of here tomorrow."

"Really?" Hotch said sceptically, turning to look at Reid.

"That's what the doctor said," Reid replied. "It's pretty much just a really bad graze- he's lost a lot of blood and his shoulder _will_ hurt. But he will be fine."

"Well that's a relief. We need Morgan back kicking down doors, or Reid's gonna have to do it," Prentiss joked. Hotch, Rossi and JJ started laughing, while both Morgan and Reid looked embarrassed.

Hotch was the first one to sober up. "You shouldn't have taken off your earpiece, Morgan," he said in his usual gruff voice. "It was reckless."

"I know it was," Morgan replied. "I just- it seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Only JJ and Reid heard the hidden meaning behind his words. It probably hadn't been the right thing to do in terms of stopping Watson, but it had been the right thing to do to stop Reid from worrying.

The team stayed in the hospital room with Morgan for a while, talking and laughing. When the bed-ridden agent began to yawn however, the team fell silent.

"We should be getting back to the hotel, then," Hotch said. "We're flying back to Quantico as soon as Morgan is cleared to leave."

"I am kinda jealous of Reid, though," Prentiss remarked. "He doesn't have to share a room tonight."

"I'm sure pretty boy is gonna miss me," Morgan laughed. "Aren't you, Reid?"

"Oh yeah," said Reid sarcastically, causing the team to start laughing again. "I'm totally going to miss your snoring."

"I do not snore!" Morgan retaliated. "Whereas this kid doesn't get enough of rattling off facts to us while he's awake- oh no. He actually says them _in his sleep_."

Morgan's words set the team off even more; they were all in hysterics. "Seriously?" Reid said. "I actually do that?"

"Yes, you do, Reid," Morgan replied. "You really, really do."

"Okay," said Hotch, managing to pull himself together. "Now we've really got to go."

The team all said their goodbyes to Morgan, and began moving towards the door. Reid wanted to stay longer- in fact, he wanted to stay all night- but both he and Morgan knew that that could blow the entire secret before they were ready.

"JJ?" Morgan said, as the blonde agent was leaving behind the rest of the team. "Wait for a second, will you?"

The team moved out into the corridor, but JJ stood in the doorway. "Tell Spencer that I'm really, really going to miss him tonight. I won't be able to sleep properly without him beside me. And the fact telling in his sleep? I actually love that- it's adorable. Hell, I love him. Tell him, won't you?"

JJ smiled. "Of course I will, Derek." She gave him one last wave before following the others out of the hospital.

* * *

Reid didn't talk the entire way back to the hotel- his mind was on Morgan, in the hospital without him, alone and in pain. He wanted so much to be there with him, but they both knew that that was not a good idea, not when they weren't ready to tell anyone about their relationship yet. Luckily nobody noticed or attached any significance to Reid's silence- they chalked it up to exhaustion, like the rest of them.

Hotch and Rossi murmured a brief 'goodnight' to the other three agents before heading to their room down the hall. JJ, Reid and Prentiss paused outside their doorways.

"You okay, Reid?" Prentiss asked. Maybe somebody _had_ been paying attention to his silence.

"I- yeah, I'm fine," Reid replied. "Just tired, you know? I just need to sleep."

"If you're sure you're okay…" Prentiss still looked like she didn't believe Reid, but opened the door to her room. "You coming, Jayje?" she said, turning to the blonde.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec, okay?" JJ said. Prentiss was about to open her mouth, but seeing the look on JJ's face she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

"Spence," JJ whispered finally, when she heard the shower in her room turn on. "He _is_ okay, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Reid replied absently, not looking at JJ. His mind was definitely elsewhere.

"He'll be back to you tomorrow," JJ assured Reid, placing a hand on his arm. "Then you guys can do whatever the hell it is you do."

"I know he's going to be fine. I know he'll be out of hospital tomorrow. It's just… I worry, yeah? And I've gotten so used to falling asleep with him _right there_ beside me. I don't know if I can sleep without him there," Reid explained.

"I knew you loved Morgan," JJ said. "But until I saw how you reacted to what Morgan was doing inside that house, I had no idea how much you loved him." Reid remained silent- he didn't know what to say. "Morgan- Derek- told me to tell you something. He told me he's going to really miss you tonight, too. He's not going to be able to sleep properly, either. And he loves it when you tell facts in your sleep- he thinks it's cute." JJ smiled, as she remembered Morgan's face when he'd been telling her that. "And he loves you."

Reid looked directly at JJ, and she saw the tears gathering in his eyes. "Thank you, Jayje," he whispered. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

Reid walked into his room and closed the door behind him, trying to compose himself. _It's just one night,_ he thought to himself. _You can sleep without him there for one night_.

Still, when Reid had gotten changed and climbed into bed, he felt that something was missing. The extra weight in the bed, the warmth radiating from Morgan's body… how could he have become so used to that in such a short time? Reid closed his eyes, and tried to imagine with all his might that Morgan _was_ lying there beside him.

"I love you, Derek," Reid whispered into the darkness. And miles away in the hospital, also trying to sleep, Morgan was whispering the same thing to Reid.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, guys! Next chapter they will at least arrive back in DC, so there will definitely be at least a little smut. And can't Morgan be so sweet when he wants to be? :) As always, please review, I really wanna hear what you guys think and it makes me feel so awesome!**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "does anyone actually read these things?"**


	11. My Love

**A/N: Here's a new chapter, guys! And yes, finally, there is some more romance between Morgan and Reid! He's getting out of the hospital, and they're going back to DC! So time to read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Morning couldn't come soon enough for Reid and Morgan. Neither of them had slept very well that night- Morgan especially, with his bad shoulder and the horribly uncomfortable hospital bed. The team had woken early that morning to pack- Reid packing away Morgan's belongings as well- and then headed to the hospital to pick up Morgan.

When they arrived, Morgan was already sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed and waiting for them. "What took you so long?" he asked. "Don't you want to get back to DC?"

"Technically it was your fault, Morgan," Reid complained. "I don't know how long it took me to find all of your stuff…"

The team started laughing, but a piece of paper on Morgan's bed caught Prentiss's eye. "Hey Morgan, what's this?" she asked, reaching over to pick it up.

Morgan tried to snatch it away from her, but Prentiss was too quick. If Morgan didn't want her to see this, it must be important. "So, Morgan? What is it?" she repeated.

"It's, uh…" Morgan thought about lying for a moment, but he knew that would be futile and could possibly make things worse. "My heart rate readings." He glanced at Reid for a moment, and the younger man instantly began to panic. He knew what they would show.

"There's one part here when your heart rate is really racing," Prentiss pointed out, then looked closely at the time on the readings. "Hang on… this time is from when it was Reid in here with you. Alone." Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss all looked between Reid and Morgan, confused.

"I'm sure that's a complete coincidence, Prentiss," Reid said without looking at her, his stance screaming his awkwardness. "There are many reasons that Morgan's heart rate could've sped up, none of them having to do with me. I could list them if you want…"

"No," Prentiss said quickly. "I may not believe you, but I think I'll leave it at that. You'll give me some long-winded explanation like you did back at the hotel, and I won't be able to fault your logic. Just leave me to my many impossible ideas, please."

Morgan looked at Reid, relief and gratitude flitting across his face briefly before disappearing again. He'd already had a hard enough time trying to convince the doctor that his raised heart rate was no problem. He didn't want to have to convince Prentiss and the rest of the team as well. "Can we go now? Please?" he asked. "I'm really bored of looking at nothing but the four walls of this room and having nothing to do. They only have 2 channels in here, and both of them are the discovery channel. I can't watch another documentary about fish, I just can't."

"And we all want to get back to DC," Rossi said, as Morgan got to his feet and followed the team out of the room. "Quickly too, before Milwaukee call us in on _another_ case."

"Don't say that, Rossi!" Prentiss admonished. "You're gonna jinx us!"

"You know that sort of thing isn't actually true, Prentiss," Reid pointed out. "We don't get called in on a case more often when we wish we won't. It just seems that way, because those are the cases we remember."

"Again, why did I have to say anything?" Prentiss sighed, when Reid had finished speaking. "Bags not being in a car with him."

"Gee, thanks Prentiss," said Reid sarcastically. "I don't think I want to ride in the car with you either, to be honest."

Morgan laughed. "Don't worry, pretty boy," he said. "It may be the pain or the morphine talking, but I won't be so mean as to refuse to ride in a car with you."

Reid gave Morgan a small smile, which the rest of the team did not fail to notice. "We may as well just stay in the same SUVs we've been in the whole time we've been here," Hotch spoke up. "Rossi and Prentiss with me. Morgan and JJ can ride with Reid."

"But who's going to drive?" Rossi asked. "Obviously Morgan can't, with his shoulder."

A smile crossed Reid's face, and he held up a set of keys in his hand and shook them. Prentiss laughed. "Okay, now I'm _really_ glad I'm not riding with Reid."

"Hey, I can drive!" Reid protested.

"Whatever, kid," Morgan said. "Now get in before I change my mind and _I_ try to drive."

"Oh, not a chance," Reid said, almost running to the driver's seat of one of the SUVs. The others laughed and shook their heads, before climbing into their own seats.

* * *

Morgan fell asleep almost as soon as he got settled on the plane- the pain in his shoulder, while it would not last too long, was overwhelming and exhausting him. Reid sat with Prentiss and JJ, facing towards Morgan so he could keep an eye on him.

The three agents began playing cards, but Reid's mind wasn't in it. He kept looking over at Morgan, making sure he wasn't waking up or in pain.

"He's okay, Reid," Prentiss assured him.

Reid sighed, and focused his attention on Morgan again. "I know," he said. "I just worry. More than everyone thinks I do."

"We know you worry," Prentiss said, confused. "We all worry."

"That's not what I meant," said Reid. "I mean I- well, at least I think I do- more than the rest of you. Losing one of you guys- one of you dying- it would damage me. Badly."

Prentiss, and even JJ, were shocked. It wasn't like Reid to reveal anything about himself like this. "What do you mean, Reid?" Prentiss prodded tentatively.

"I never really had much of a family, when I was a kid. You guys know that. Dad walked out, Mum...I know she couldn't help it, she couldn't look after me properly, but it still isn't-"Reid broke off here, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "and being a child genius in Las Vegas meant I didn't really have any friends. Then I came to the BAU, and I found you guys, and I finally felt like I belonged somewhere."

"Like family," JJ said, smiling. "We are a family. All of us. You, me, Prentiss, Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, Morgan… we care about each other and support each other. No matter what." She cast a glance at Reid as she said her last sentence.

"We are closer than any other team in the FBI," Prentiss agreed. She turned back to Reid. "So you really worry about Morgan."

"Yeah." Reid shifted his gaze back to Morgan, but the older agent was still sleeping soundly. "He would never tell us how much pain he was really in. You've got to be observant if you want to see it."

"He wants to be the macho man," said Prentiss. "Be the tough guy, with this really bad gunshot injury, and pretend like it doesn't hurt so much."

"It's not just that," Reid protested. "Yes, he's trying to be tough, but that's not really the reason why. He cares about us… he doesn't want us to worry about him, so he pretends the injury isn't as bad as it is so we don't worry so much."

"Wow," Prentiss said. "You really thought that through."

"Not really," said Reid. "I just know Morgan. Oh, and he doesn't want an injury to be able to stop him from stopping UnSubs, so he tries not to let it hurt him too much and keep him out of the field," he added as an afterthought. Prentiss looked at him, shocked that he knew so much about Morgan. "What? It's just basic profiling, Prentiss." Reid said, a slight smile appearing at the look on her face.

"I thought there was a ban on intra-team profiling," Hotch said, walking over to join his teammates, Rossi following.

"Sometimes, you just can't help yourself, Hotch," said Reid. "I get curious."

"I'm sure you can't tell me that you've never profiled one of us, Hotch," Prentiss challenged.

"You've got me there," Hotch admitted. "I've got to admit, I have profiled all of you at one point. Especially you, Prentiss, when you mysteriously showed up in the BAU out of the blue."

Prentiss held up her hands as a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay, let's move on," she said. "Reid, why _do_ you care so much about Morgan?"

Hotch and Rossi barely managed to hide their expressions of curiosity, and JJ managed to hide her one of panic. "You heard what I said before, Prentiss," Reid said. "You guys matter to me."

"But Morgan matters more to you than the rest of us do, and vice versa," Prentiss argued. Reid's face and his silence told Prentiss that she was right. "See?" she said. "I knew it was true. But why?"

Reid opened his mouth, and closed it again. He had no idea what to say. He glanced over at Morgan again, but he was still sound asleep.

"Drop it, okay Prentiss?" said JJ suddenly, startling the others. "It's not yours to ask, and it's Reid and Morgan's to tell, when _they_ want to tell. Alright?"

"Okay," Prentiss agreed, startled at JJ's anger.

"Maybe we should go back over here, Prentiss," Hotch suggested, looking significantly at her. Prentiss nodded and rose from her seat to follow Hotch and Rossi across the plane, leaving JJ and Reid alone.

"Thanks, Jayje," Reid sighed. "I think I was about to blurt the secret out."

"No problem," JJ replied. "But they're definitely starting to get suspicious. You're going to have to tell them soon."

"I know that," Reid said. "I'm just scared. I- you said they'd accept this, but… I don't know that they will."

"Like you said, Spencer," said JJ. "We're a family. And family accepts each other, no matter what. I think you'd be surprised at how accepting they'd be."

"Hmm…" Reid was pensive, and he looked over at a sleeping Morgan again. A small smile crossed his face, as he looked at the peaceful expression the older man was wearing. "I do love him. And I want the others to know that. It will be soon, Jayje. Really, really soon. I don't want to have to hide this anymore."

* * *

Morgan had only just woken up when the jet finally landed in Quantico. He looked around himself, disorientated, to find the team milling around him. "What's going on?" he mumbled sleepily.

Prentiss laughed. "We've landed, finally," she replied. "Time to go home. How are you getting home, anyway?"

"I'll drive him," JJ offered. "I was already going to drive Reid because he took the subway the day we left for Milwaukee; it'll be just as easy for me to drive both of you."

Morgan smiled at JJ. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

The three agents split off from the others as they neared JJ's car, waving goodbye. "You never actually offered to take me home, you know JJ," Reid pointed out, confused.

JJ smiled, and shook her head at Reid. He could be so clueless sometimes. "I know that, Spencer. I was thinking this way you and Morgan could get more time away from the others. And you know, I don't have to drop you off at your own house…"

It finally hit Reid what JJ meant, and a look of understanding crossed his face, followed quickly by a shy but pleased smile. Morgan and JJ both laughed.

"Get in the car, kid," Morgan said. "I don't think I can stand just looking at you much longer."

Reid instantly did as Morgan asked, climbing into the back seat of JJ's car, Morgan quickly following. As soon as Morgan settled into his seat, Reid slid nearer to him and snuggled in close, resting his head on Morgan's luckily good shoulder. JJ got into the driver's seat and drove away, fortunately not having to drive past Hotch, Rossi or Prentiss. They did pass Garcia though, who grinned broadly and waved frantically at them, while making a 'call me' sign with her free hand.

"That girl wants all the details," Morgan sighed, pulling Reid in closer to him. The young genius looked up at Morgan, smiling, and Morgan placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I've missed you, pretty boy," Morgan whispered.

"But we were only apart for one night," Reid pointed out, confused.

"And that one night was agony for me without you, Spencer," Morgan said. "I could barely sleep without you lying there beside me?"

"Even with me saying facts in my sleep?" Reid asked, slightly grumpily.

Morgan chuckled. "_Especially_ with you saying facts in your sleep," he replied. "Didn't JJ tell you I thought that was cute?"

"Yeah, she did," Reid admitted sheepishly.

"So you see, Spencer, it's not the same without you lying there beside me… especially when you're naked," Morgan added, earning an embarrassed look from Reid and a noise of shock and disapproval from JJ. "Nobody said you had to listen, JJ!" Morgan said to her.

"You are in my car, Morgan," JJ reminded him. "Just keep it PG, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Morgan relented. "My point still is that I really, really missed you last night, Spencer. I love you." He kissed Reid again, tenderly.

The smile reappeared on Reid's face. "Same here," he said. "I love you and missed you too."

The car was silent for a moment, the two men immensely happy that they wouldn't have to be apart, when JJ spoke up. "Whose house am I going to?" she asked.

"Mine," said Morgan instantly. Reid looked up at Morgan again. "I'm the injured one. And my bed is bigger," he added, winking.

"Oh, gross, thanks Morgan," JJ complained. "You just put horrible images in my head."

"I can't help it if you're dirty minded, JJ," Morgan laughed.

"And I can't help it you make sexual innuendos while you're in the car with me, embarrassing your boyfriend," JJ retorted.

Reid reacted slightly at JJ's last word. _Boyfriend_. He'd never heard that word describe who he was to Morgan. Boyfriend… he kind of liked it. Morgan noticed Reid's reaction and smiled at him. He liked JJ calling Reid his boyfriend as much as Reid himself did.

"Here we are," JJ announced, pulling up outside Morgan's outside.

Morgan shook Reid gently, as the younger man was half asleep against his side. "We're here, pretty boy," he whispered.

"We are?" Reid replied groggily, sitting up and blinking rapidly.

"Why are you so tired?" Morgan asked, confused. "It's the middle of the day."

"I didn't sleep very well last night," Reid confessed. "I was uh... cold and, well…"

"Lonely?" Morgan suggested. "Me too, kid. It wasn't the pain my shoulder that made me fall asleep on the plane."

"Well, I think I'll leave you guys too it," JJ said as Morgan and Reid climbed out of the car. "I'll call you when I'm on my way to pick you guys up in the morning, Derek," she added as she drove off.

"Looks like we're alone now," Morgan whispered into Reid's ear. A shiver went up Reid's spine, even more so when Morgan trailed his fingers lightly up Reid's arm.

"I thought you said we couldn't do anything," Reid said, his voice already slightly breathy.

"And by that I meant we couldn't have sex," Morgan replied, a slightly amused tone in his voice as he rested his hand on the doorknob. "It doesn't mean we can't have a little… fun anyway." Morgan pushed the door open, and gave Reid a long kiss before pulling away slowly. He laughed at the disappointed sound Reid made, and the almost pouting look on his face. "Come inside, pretty boy," he called, walking into the living room. Reid followed without a second thought, not even able to think about anything else but the man in front of him. _His_.

"How about we bypass the couch and go straight for the bed?" Morgan proposed, an eyebrow raised suggestively. Reid nodded instantly, and Morgan took his hand and led him through the house straight to the bedroom. Morgan slowly removed his own shirt, mindful of his arm, then moved over to the bed and laid down on it. "Come join me, pretty boy," he said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Derek," Reid whispered taking off his own shirt as well as his tie as he walked towards Morgan. Morgan pulled Reid down onto the bed, and rather than squeaking in surprise like he had the first time, he leant straight into Morgan and began kissing him. Kiss, after kiss, after kiss… _god_, he'd missed this. He'd _needed_ this; they both had.

Morgan winced slightly in pain and Reid pulled away from him, but Morgan reached out with his good arm and stopped him. "What did I tell you back in Milwaukee, kid?" he growled. "The pleasure overrides the pain."

Reid, while his face made it clear he was filled with desire, was still hesitant. Morgan therefore did the one thing he knew would draw Reid in- he kissed him on his neck, softly and gently, causing the genius's neck to arch backwards involuntarily like it had every other time. When Morgan looked at him, the genius's eyes were glassy. "Derek…" Reid moaned.

"You still want me to stop, pretty boy?" Morgan whispered.

"Why would… why would you do that?" Reid managed to get out. Morgan smiled and began trailing kisses down Reid's neck until he reached his chest. He began sucking on Reid's nipples, and with each action the younger man's moans increased in volume.

"Glad we're in my house instead of a hotel room, Spencer?" Morgan asked teasingly. Reid merely nodded; his mind was completely blank, rendering him unable to form coherent thoughts or sentences.

Reid fought to bring Morgan's head back up until their lips met again, kissing even more ferociously. His lips parted for a moment, and Morgan took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Reid's mouth. The two of them engaged in a battle for dominance, until Morgan once again winced in pain. The sound and the expression on Morgan's face quickly sobered Reid up, and he regretfully pulled away from Morgan.

"You're in pain, Derek," Reid said. Morgan shook his head and tried to kiss Reid again, but the younger man turned his head away. "Please, don't tempt me," Reid pleaded. "And don't deny you're in pain, either. I know you are."

Morgan sighed, realising Reid was right. When he saw that Morgan was now agreeing with him, Reid rolled over so he was lying next to his lover. "I can't stand seeing you in pain like this, Derek," he whispered.

Morgan noticed the slightly upset expression on Reid's face. "Hey, don't blame yourself for my shoulder hurting right now, okay?"

"I'm not," Reid argued, but his face told Morgan otherwise.

"Seriously, it's not your fault, my love," Morgan said. Reid looked at him properly, both shocked and touched. Morgan smiled. "My love," Morgan repeated, and he smiled. "Sounds good, doesn't it?"

Reid smiled back at Morgan. "I certainly like it," he said. "My love." Reid said the words himself, testing them out, applying them to Morgan.

"I like it, too," Morgan told Reid, unable to stop himself from letting out a small yawn.

"Tired, are we?" Reid laughed.

Morgan stared at him accusingly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he realised.

"It's definitely… _different_ to be the one looking after the injured team member, instead of the other way around," Reid agreed, laughter still in his tone. "But seriously, you should rest. We still have work in the morning."

Morgan let out a disappointed groan; he'd completely forgotten about having to go to work the next day until Reid had reminded him. "You keep doing that, you know? Keep reminding me that we have work in the morning while we're lying in bed together."

"Well, it's true," Reid protested. "JJ's gonna be mad if we make her late. And trust me, when JJ gets mad she is a force to be reckoned with."

Morgan sighed. "Fine. At least take your pants off, pretty boy." Reid looked slightly embarrassed, but stripped down to his underwear as Morgan did the same. "Now come closer." Reid scooted closer to Morgan, until their bodies were pressed together. Morgan put his arms around Reid's skinny frame, and shifted the genius so Reid's head was resting against his chest. "I've missed being able to hold you, pretty boy," Morgan whispered.

"It was only one night, Derek," Reid pointed out, but Morgan could tell by his tone that he felt the same way.

"Whatever," Morgan said dismissively. "I can't wait 'til the day when I can hold you in front of the others, when I can tell them I love you and that you're mine."

"You seriously want to do that?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I do," Morgan replied. "Why? Did you doubt that I wanted to tell the others? Did you think that I was ashamed of you?"

"No," Reid said instantly. "I've just never heard you say that you actually _want _to tell the team." He looked Morgan in the eye. "It's gonna be soon, isn't it?"

Morgan nodded. "Definitely. I mean, they're beginning to see _something_, especially Prentiss. And we did want to tell them before they found out themselves."

Reid yawned, even louder than Morgan had. "Can we talk about this in the morning?" he asked. "I'm tired."

"Of course, Spencer," Derek whispered. He ran a hand gently over Reid's slightly curled hair, and the younger man closed his eyes and leant into Morgan's chest again, using it as a pillow. "Goodnight, pretty boy."

"G'night, Derek…" Reid mumbled, his voice slurred from sleepiness. "Love you…"

"I love you too, kid," Morgan murmured into Reid's ear, as the young genius relaxed in his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go guys... finally some more romance between our two favourite profilers! And they're going to tell the others quite soon... I wonder how that's going to work? :P**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "I like how people actually read these things, makes me feel special. Hey guess what I learnt the other day! You never will. I totally learnt that Prentiss is female. Eternal looked at me like I was diseased or something when I told her I didn't know ;3" Seriously, girl, what is WRONG with you? How did you not know? You have the same first name as her, sheesh...**

**Anyway, please, please, please review, I really wanna know what you think! And it will make me so much happier after the news I got this week... So thanks!**


	12. Tell Me Everything

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! There isn't any smut quite yet, but fret not- it is definitely coming in the next chapter! :P And our favourite technical analyst finally makes another appearance in this chapter- I keep going to long without her, and as a big Garcia fan that's kinda bad on my part. Oh well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Reid woke up the next morning feeling intensely happy. They weren't in Milwaukee anymore- they were finally back in DC, back in their own beds. Except in Reid's case, he wasn't in his own bed- he was in Morgan's.

Reid was still lying in Morgan's arms, pressed close to his chest. The older man was asleep, a content expression on his face. He would never admit it to Morgan, but Reid actually liked watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and so relaxed.

Reid managed to free one of his arms, without waking the older man, and ran a hand lightly down the side of Morgan's face. Despite Reid's gentleness, Morgan's eyes flickered open. As soon as he saw Reid, he smiled sleepily. "Hey, pretty boy," he whispered.

"Hey yourself," Reid replied, returning Morgan's smile. "You feeling any better?"

"A little," was Morgan's answer. "It's still sore, but it's more of a dull ache rather than the kind of jabbing pain it was yesterday. And it doesn't hurt as much as it did."

"That's good," said Reid. "So you think you'll be back to full strength soon? Be able to- to do what you did before?"

Morgan chuckled. "You know, you can just say the word, Spencer. It's not that hard."

"I know," said Reid. "But I've only- only had sex once, Derek. I'm no expert."

"You want it again, don't you?" Morgan guessed. "You want _me_ again." Morgan could tell by the way Reid was squirming that he was right. "It's only natural to want to have sex again. It's basic human instinct, kid."

"I know that, Derek," said Reid. "I just… I've never felt like this before. I've never _wanted_ somebody the way that I want you. I've never loved somebody the way I love you."

"I know what you mean," Morgan said. "Believe it or not, I've _never_ felt about someone the way I feel about you."

"But… but you've been with so many women," Reid pointed out, confused.

"Just because I've been with those women, doesn't mean I really felt anything for them," Morgan countered. "It's just… with this life we lead, the job we have, I never thought I could be with someone who could accept our life. I mean, look what happened to Hotch and Haley. So I had one night stands, and flings… it wasn't until you that I really, truly, was with somebody I loved."

"Derek…" Reid whispered. "I… I don't know what to say. I don't think there is anything _to _say."

"You don't need to say anything," Morgan said. "Your face is answer enough." Morgan kissed Reid softly, gently- a kiss full of warmth and love.

Almost as soon as the two of them broke apart, Morgan's phone began to ring. He sighed and picked it up. "Morgan," he said. "Please don't say we have a case. Okay, we'll be ready then." He hung up and looked back at Reid.

"Was that JJ?" Reid asked. Morgan nodded. "Do we have a case?"

"No, thank god," Morgan replied. "She's about to leave to pick us up."

Reid sighed, although he made no move to get up. Morgan smiled, and trailed a hand down Reid's face, his neck and onto his chest. Reid shivered, pleasure running through his body. "This is where I'd normally say we should get up and get ready for work," Reid said.

Morgan laughed. "Like you said last night, JJ would get really mad if we made her late, too." Morgan kissed Reid again, more passionately this time, before regretfully extricating himself from Reid's arms. Reid weakly tried to hold on to Morgan, but he had a smirk on his face.

"What do you think would happen if I didn't keep reminding you that we had to go to work, every morning when we woke up together?" Reid asked, as the two of them got out of bed and began getting dressed.

"We would start kissing, and we wouldn't be able to stop, which would lead to us having sex. Then we'd never get out of bed, so the others would come looking for us, then they'd find us in bed together, and the secret would come out," Morgan answered.

Reid looked slightly shocked. "Wow. You've really thought this through."

Morgan smiled. "I've gotta admit, I've had fantasies about spending all day in bed with you, pretty boy," he confessed. "One of these days, they're going to come true." Reid smiled, but didn't answer Morgan. "What?"

"I may have had that same fantasy, Derek," Reid admitted, looking down at his feet but with the smile still on his face.

"Wow, kid," said Morgan, shaking his head. "You're definitely become a lot more… candid lately."

"I learnt that from you," Reid joked, before reaching into his go bag and pulling out his vest. "I'm wearing it today, Derek. Don't try to argue."

"I wasn't going to," Morgan protested, but relented when he saw the look on Reid's face. "Okay, yes, it may make it take longer for me to take your clothes off, but it looks cute on you."

"Just don't tell anyone else that, especially Garcia," Reid suggested. "She'd never let you live it down."

"That woman…" Morgan sighed, shaking his head. "She's probably going to find us the minute we get into work, drag us into her office and make us tell her exactly what we did last night and in Milwaukee."

"She wouldn't, would she?" Reid said, worried.

"She most definitely would," Morgan replied. "Don't worry, I won't tell her anything too… graphic."

"Well that's really assuring," Reid said sarcastically as Morgan's doorbell rang. Morgan left the bedroom, Reid following close behind him. Morgan opened the door and JJ stood there, a smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Morgan. He and Reid stepped out of the house, closing the door behind them.

"You have a good night last night?" JJ asked the two men with a smile on her face, as they climbed into her car.

"I thought you didn't want to know anything, JJ?" Morgan reminded her.

"By that, Morgan, I meant I don't want to know the… _finer_ details," JJ explained. "Doesn't mean I don't want to know _some _things."

"Well we didn't have sex, if that's what you were wondering," said Morgan. "Pretty boy here wouldn't allow it."

"You hurt your shoulder, Derek," Reid protested. "You were in pain."

"Relax, Spencer, I know that," Morgan said as JJ laughed. "You like being the protector for once."

"That's kinda cute," JJ said from the front seat. "And it's true, too; it _is _usually you that's getting injured or kidnapped, Spence."

Reid scowled. "Don't remind me, please," he said.

Morgan, who was once again sitting in the backseat with Reid, pulled the young genius close to him. "While I have never liked you getting hurt or getting kidnapped or getting into stupid situations, I do like looking after you afterwards."

Reid smiled and snuggled into Morgan's side. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind that…" he relented.

Morgan kissed Reid passionately, laughing to himself when Reid reacted almost instantly and began kissing him back.

"I'm sure you guys are having a fantastic make-out session back there," JJ spoke up after a moment, "but I'm about to drive into the Bureau car park, and I'm pretty sure I can see Hotch just over there."

As soon as JJ mentioned Hotch, Reid sprang away from Morgan and moved as far to the other side of the car as possible. He shot an apologetic look back at the older man as he did so, but Morgan completely understood- they definitely could not risk Hotch seeing them.

"Morning guys," Hotch said in his usual gruff tone. He frowned when he saw both Morgan and Reid climb out of the back seat. "Why aren't either of you sitting in the front?" he asked.

"Reid always sits in the back," Morgan replied. "And it was more comfortable for my shoulder in the back."

Hotch looked as if he didn't believe Morgan's explanation, but he didn't press the issue further. "You should have time to rest your shoulder today, Morgan; we're going to have a long day of paperwork ahead of us," Hotch announced.

Morgan groaned rather loudly and exaggeratedly. "Seriously?" he moaned. "I think I'd rather be on a case, to be honest."

"No, you wouldn't, Morgan," Reid said. Morgan looked at him, both confused and shocked, and the genius smirked. Morgan chuckled under his breath; he knew what Reid meant.

The four agents arrived upstairs in the elevator and walked into the bullpen, where Rossi, Prentiss and Garcia were talking around Prentiss's desk. "Morning, my lovelies!" Garcia called brightly. "Good to have you back here with me!"

"It's good to be back, baby girl," Morgan agreed, hugging Garcia with his good arm.

"Weren't you saying that you'd rather be on a case than here doing paperwork not five minutes ago, Morgan?" JJ reminded him.

"It's called sarcasm, JJ," Morgan said. "You should try it sometime."

"Besides, nobody could resist me, could they?" Garcia laughed. "Admit it, Derek. You missed me."

"Some parts, yes," Morgan agreed. "Others, not so much."

"Speaking of parts about me you may or may not miss, we need to talk, my chocolate god," Garcia declared, grabbing Morgan's arm and dragging him off to her office.

"What does Garcia want?" Prentiss asked, curious.

"I have no idea," Reid lied. He knew exactly what Garcia wanted to talk to Morgan about. And he was kinda scared about it.

* * *

As soon as she dragged Morgan into her office, Garcia slammed the door and turned to face him. "Okay, so spill," she demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Morgan claimed, holding his palms out. Garcia stared him down, until he finally relented. "Okay, okay. What do you want to know?"

"Exactly what you and our junior G-man did in Milwaukee," Garcia said. "And you cannot omit any details. Tell me everything."

"I don't think Reid would like it if I told you _everything_," Morgan said. "He'd get embarrassed, and he wouldn't even talk to me. He'd try to resist how he was feeling- not that that's easy for him anymore, of course."

"So what are you saying, that Reid has an amazing sex drive?" Garcia said, not even the tiniest bit embarrassed.

"No, I'm saying that the more time he spends with me or thinking about me- which according to him, is pretty much all the time- the more he wants to, you know…" Morgan trailed off, not sure he wanted to finish the sentence.

Garcia wasn't so reserved, though. "The more he wants to have sex with you?" she suggested. Morgan nodded. "Okay, so you don't have to tell me the _exact_ details of what you did. But I still wanna know."

"Hmm, then maybe I should tell you how every night, as soon as we got into our room, we started making out against the door?" Morgan said, smiling at Garcia's face.

"No way?" Garcia gasped. "You really did that? _Reid_ really did that?"

Morgan could understand Garcia's shock; that definitely did not sound like something Reid would do. "The kid's changed," Morgan admitted. "In a good way, of course. At least he has with me."

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"He's a lot less… inhibited, I guess you would say," Morgan answered. "He doesn't feel like he has to hide who he is anymore, and I think he's less awkward than he was. He's definitely a lot less shy," he added with a grin.

"You're good for him," Garcia told Morgan. "You make him feel happy to just be himself, and I don't know whether he's ever felt like that before."

"He's good for me too," said Morgan. "I've never had somebody love me the way he does. Never have I felt so strongly with someone that I want a future with them; that I can _see_ a future with them."

Garcia smiled; Morgan was not obviously sentimental or so caring very often, and never as strongly as this. "You really, really love him," Garcia realised.

"Yeah, I do," Morgan replied. "More than I originally thought.

"Okay, okay, Derek, enough dwelling on how much you love our boy genius, and back to what happened in the hotel room," Garcia said. "So you kept making out against the door?"

"Not on the first night," Morgan confessed. "That was when we found out there was only one bed and a couch in the hotel room, and understandably Reid was kind of… nervous."

"So you were the gallant hero and said you'd sleep on the couch?" Garcia laughed.

"I offered, yes," Morgan confirmed. "Spencer said no."

"So you let _him_ sleep on the couch?" Garcia scoffed. "C'mon, Derek! Some kind of boyfriend you are!"

"I said that Spencer wouldn't let me sleep on the couch," Morgan reminded Garcia. "I didn't say that _he_ slept there. For someone who claims to have a dirty mind, Garcia, you don't catch on to what me and pretty boy are doing."

Garcia's eyebrows shot up at Morgan's words. "So what you're saying is that Reid wanted to sleep in the same bed as you the first night there?" Morgan nodded. "Did you have sex?"

"What? Garcia, no!" Morgan cried. "I wouldn't rush Spencer like that. He wasn't ready."

"So… back to the making out again," Garcia said.

"Well, we'd start against the door, and then move to the bed when it got too uncomfortable. Admittedly, we began spending more and more time on the bed, and less and less against the door," Morgan remembered with a grin.

"The day you called me then… was that the first time?" Garcia asked. Morgan nodded, the grin still on his face as he remembered. "And how was it?"

"The best I've ever had," Morgan admitted.

No sooner had Morgan spoken, then there was a tentative knock on the office door and it opened slowly, Reid's head appearing around the side. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Morgan. "There you guys are!" he said. "Hotch sent me to find you."

"Please don't tell me you guys have to go catch some horrible serial killer or something, and you're leaving me all by my lonesome again?" Garcia whined.

"He didn't tell me why he sent me to find you, but I pretty sure it wasn't about a case," said Reid. "It sounded like- well, as much as you can tell from Hotch, anyway- that he actually has good news."

"Good news?" Garcia gasped. "Well, this I gotta hear!" She almost ran from her office, pausing only to turn to Reid and Morgan with her hands on her hips. "You guys coming or not?" she demanded. Reid and Morgan looked at each other, shaking their heads at Garcia's antics, before following the technical analyst out of her office.

"I found them, Hotch," Reid announced as they walked into the BAU meeting room, where the rest of the team was waiting. "What did you want to tell us?"

"It's something none of us hear very often, that none of us get very often," Hotch began. "For most people it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but we're not most people."

"Stop beating around the bush, Hotch!" Prentiss cried. "Please, please, tell us what it is, and please say it's good news!"

"It's definitely good news, Prentiss," Hotch said. "We're all getting this weekend off."

Both Garcia and Prentiss squealed in delight, and the rest of the team all wore identical grins- even Hotch, who rarely smiled at all. "There's no chance we're going to get… interrupted, are we?" Rossi asked, voicing the concern that everyone held.

"I've spoken to Strauss," Hotch replied. "There are definitely other teams available this weekend and this week, and if a case comes in it will go to them. We've just got to get through to Friday, and then I don't want any of you hear until Monday, got it?"

"You don't need to tell us twice," said Morgan, laughing.

The team moved back to their desks and offices, happily discussing their possible plans for the very rare free weekend ahead. When the rest of the team was out of earshot, Morgan moved closer to Reid. "I'm assuming you don't have any other plans for this weekend," he said.

"No, I don't," Reid confirmed. "What did you have in mind?"

"You. Me. My place. Entire weekend," Morgan replied. "My shoulder should be healed enough by Friday to do some more physical activity…" Reid's expression instantly changed to one of eager anticipation and longing. "So that's a yes, then?" said Morgan.

Reid nodded. "Definitely," he agreed. "And maybe, in between our… other activities, we can discuss when we're going to tell the others?"

"Of course," said Morgan. "I can't wait til this weekend, pretty boy." Making sure the others weren't looking, Morgan squeezed Reid's hand quickly and gently before letting go. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Derek," Reid whispered back, before they headed off to their desks to tackle the mountain of paperwork that loomed over them.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the chapter guys! What did you think: love, hate, meh? Please review as always, I always love to hear what you think! I'm also thinking that there will be three or four chapters left in this story, maybe five. But fret not! I am already working on a oneshot to quickly follow this one, and then the next multi-chapter to follow that oneshot! I already have a number of ideas for sequels ready and raring to go! :D  
**

**Note from Diamond Cobra:**

****

To answer v-girl98, I've never seen the show in my life x3. (I'm working on it, guys! I'm working on it! She WILL watch this show! I got her hooked on Glee, I can get her to like Criminal Minds too :P)

Onto other stuff, I wrote a chapter! It should be coming soon, I'm sure Eternal will tell you exactly. Looking at all the previous sections I've written for this story I'm sure you can guess the contents of said chapter :3. (Well technically I gave you the gist of it, missy :P And I still have some stuff to add in it. But it is awesome! Oh, and Diamond Cobra is disturbed. That is all.)

Time to review, guys! :D


	13. Strenuous Physical Activity

**A/N: Time for a new chapter guys! And guess what? There's smut in this one guys! Yes, the smutty part was mostly written by my amazing beta/friend Diamond Cobra- the one who didn't realise Prentiss was a woman even though they have the same first name... but I loved this chapter, cos I love writing Morgan and Reid together :) Although the fact that I like it, probably means it's bad... oh well, maybe you guys should read it and decide for yourself!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the week passed abnormally slowly, even for a week full of paperwork- but then again, no one on the team was really that surprised. They couldn't remember a time when they had anticipated a weekend so much. Not one of them could remember when they'd all gotten a guaranteed weekend off. Most of the time they ended up getting called into work, whether it was their day off or not, but Hotch had made sure that wouldn't happen.

Despite the slow-moving time, Friday afternoon finally rolled around. Morgan and Prentiss had already given up working and were breaking their time up between talking to each other and looking at the clock. Rossi and JJ were still working, but they were definitely slowing down. Hotch was still working too, but he had spent a good twenty minutes on the phone to Haley to see if he could get Jack for at least part of the weekend. Reid, however, was still working furiously, and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Come on, Reid," said Prentiss, leaning on the divider between their desks. "We've got a weekend full of rest and relaxation ahead of us. Why are you working so hard?"

"For that exact reason, Prentiss," Reid replied, not looking up from his work. "I want to get this all done, so I don't even have to think about it. Including the four files you slipped onto my pile this morning, and the three Morgan gave me."

Prentiss raised her eyebrows in shock; she hadn't thought Reid had noticed that one. "Have you actually got plans this weekend?" she joked.

"Yes I have, actually," said Reid, shocking Prentiss even more. "And before you ask, they do not have anything to do with reading, or research, or my Philosophy degree."

"So you're actually going to go out and have some proper fun?" Prentiss gasped. "You, Spencer Reid, are going to have fun?"

"I have fun doing what I normally do," Reid defended. "But yes, I believe I am going to have what you have deemed 'proper fun'."

"Can you believe this, Morgan?" Prentiss asked, turning to face Morgan instead. "I had no idea Reid was even a little bit normal."

"There's more to the kid then meets the eye," Morgan told Prentiss, laughter in his voice. "There could be lots of things you don't know about him."

"Wow, Morgan," said Prentiss. "How do you know so much about Reid?"

"I know him pretty well, and I've known him for longer than you," Morgan replied. "Plus he's not that hard to profile."

As Morgan and Prentiss playfully argued with each other, Reid finished his last file and sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was eagerly anticipating the end of the day, more than he was letting on. Morgan had announced when arriving at work that day that he had regained full use of his shoulder, and that he could now participate in strenuous physical activity. Reid had understood the hidden meaning behinds Morgan's words, and it had taken all his restraint not to react in some way.

Suddenly, the very colourful technical analyst that was Penelope Garcia burst into the bullpen, and came charging up to the three BAU agents. "Did you guys see what time it is?" she asked gleefully.

All three agents looked up at the clock in unison. "It's finishing time!" Garcia sang, pushing Morgan- who was closest to her- out of his seat. "Come on guys, time to go!"

Prentiss laughed at Garcia's antics and rose from her chair, closely followed by Reid. As they did so, JJ, Rossi and even Hotch emerged from their offices.

"Wow, Hotch, even you're leaving on time!" Prentiss laughed.

"Well, I have good reason too," said Hotch. "I've got Jack from tonight until Sunday morning."

The rest of the team smiled. Hotch didn't get to spend much time with his son due to their job, but he loved the time they did have together. "What about you guys?" Hotch asked as they walked out of the bullpen and piled into the bullpen. "What are your plans?"

"I'm going to spend some quality, uninterrupted family time with Will and Henry," JJ said, smiling. "I definitely do not get enough of that. What about you, Prentiss?"

"I've got three words for you: drinking and dancing," Prentiss replied. "Oh, and some shopping with the irresistible Penelope Garcia thrown in."

"Most definitely, beautiful lady," Garcia purred. "Now what about boy genius? What've you got planned?"

"I think I'm just going to take the weekend as it comes," answered Reid. "I mean, I don't have any set plans, but I have ideas."

"Ooh," Prentiss laughed. "Sounds like the good doctor has a woman to call on."

"Oh, god, Prentiss, you have a seriously twisted mind," said Garcia. "I'm sure Reid didn't mean _that_."

"Garcia is right, Prentiss," Reid agreed. "I'm not spending my entire weekend with some woman. That's not what I meant."

"This is Reid we're talking about, after all," Rossi pointed out. "Now me? I'm working on wife number four."

The entire team laughed, as they headed out into the car park. "Hey, Morgan," Prentiss spoke up. "We never heard what you're doing this weekend."

"I'm going to perform that 'strenuous physical activity' that I am now allowed to do," Morgan replied with a wink. Once again Reid struggled not to react, and Garcia and JJ stifled a laugh behind their hands.

"Okay, ew, now I'm kinda creeped out," Prentiss remarked. "I'm leaving. See you later guys!" Prentiss walked off to her car with a wave. "I'll call you in the morning, Garcia!"

Garcia climbed into her own car, dubbed Esther. "You all have a great weekend, okay?" she said. "And don't do any work!" she added, her eyes narrowed at both Hotch and Reid.

The five remaining agents kept walking, until they reached the area where Hotch, Rossi and JJ were all parked. "See you two on Monday," said Hotch in farewell.

"Yeah, have fun, okay?" JJ added, a slight smirk playing on her face.

Morgan and Reid were now left alone, walking to their cars parked side by side. When they reached the cars, Morgan turned to face Reid. "You coming straight to my house, or are you going home first?" he asked.

"I- I think I'll go home first," Reid decided. "I need to go get changed, grab some stuff."

"Well then when you do, pack for the entire weekend," Morgan whispered, placing a hand on Reid's arm. "Come stay with me."

"Seriously?" Reid gasped. "You seriously want me to stay with you all weekend?"

"Pretty boy, you've gotta stop doing that," said Morgan. "We've been through this before, so stop questioning that I want to do things with you. I love you, remember?"

"Right, sorry," Reid murmured, looking down at his feet. "I guess I just still can't believe that you really feel that way about me."

"Well you better believe it, Spencer," Morgan declared. "Because I really, really love you, and those feelings aren't going anywhere."

Reid looked back up at Morgan, smiling. "I love you too," he said. Reid could feel the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes, and knew he had to leave before he started crying. "I'll- I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay." Moran reached up and stroked Reid's face, wiping away a tear with the back of his hand. He knew not to do any more- Reid would hate that. Instead he said, "I hope I see you as soon as possible, kid."

"Of course, Derek," Reid managed to choke out, before turning away and climbing into his old, beat-up Volvo. As soon as he'd sat down, and Morgan had climbed into his own car and driven off, Reid let the tears fall. They weren't tears of sorrow though- they were tears of happiness. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that he could even _be_ this happy, that he would find someone who loved him that much- or that that someone would be Derek Morgan.

As soon as Reid had stopped crying and wiped the tears from his eyes, he started up his car and drove to his tiny apartment. He headed straight to his bedroom and just stared at his wardrobe, having no idea what to pack. Eventually settling on just a couple of changes of clothes and the essentials- it was only the weekend after all, and Morgan's house wasn't too far away- he headed straight back to his car and to Morgan's.

Morgan's front door opened almost as soon as Reid climbed out of his car, and the older man stood there himself with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, you," said Morgan, walking out of the house and drawing Reid into a passionate kiss.

"Can we… can we at least go inside first?" Reid asked weakly, managing to pull away from Morgan.

"Of course we can, pretty boy," Morgan laughed, taking Reid's hand and pulling him inside. As soon as he'd closed the door, Morgan took Reid's bag from him and tossed it away effortlessly before pulling the young genius close to him. Their lips were together almost instantly, the two men equally fervent in their hunger towards each other.

When they eventually broke apart, Reid's mind was full of fog. All he could think about was Morgan, being together… being _his_. Morgan was the same- he only had one thing on his mind.

"Do you… do you want to go the bed?" Morgan asked. He didn't let his expression or his voice betray the eagerness he felt- he didn't want to push Reid. He didn't have to worry, though, as Reid nodded instantly and murmured a breathy "yes".

After waiting a moment to see whether Reid would change his mind, Morgan took the young genius's hand again and led him towards the bedroom. He reached into one of the drawers beside his bed, and pulled out the condoms and lube that he always kept there. "Don't be scared," he whispered to Reid, who was just standing there staring at Morgan like he had the last time.

"I'm not," Reid answered honestly. "Not like last time."

Placing the necessities within easy reach Morgan started to undress his younger lover. The vest was the first to go, the article soon thrown across the room. The tie was next; however, instead of the floor, this was thrown backwards, and landed on the headboard. The older man then moved onto the shirt. This time he took more care, each button slowly removed from each buttonhole, his fingers sweeping across the skin of Reid's abdomen each time.

"Derek!" Reid's voice had a distinctly whiny quality, that he would have cringed at any other time, but now he was just too impatient. "Please."

Morgan chuckled, a throaty sound that travelled right to the young analyst's groin. The shirt, previously half undone, was now across the other side of the room-the last three buttons didn't survive and rolled under the bed- and Reid's mouth, opened to say something more, merely let out a throaty moan as a burning heat swept up his stomach and swirled around one nipple.

The dark-skinned agent moved back down the other man's chest to his waistband, feathering gentle kisses and small nips down the skin. Utilising a skill he'd learnt to impress the ladies, Morgan undid the button and zipper of the other man's pants, although with a little difficultly.

Reid's mind, always analysing, even in times such as these, noticed the problems, and the result caused him to let out a quiet laugh. The other man had only ever slept with women, and women, due to that lack of a penis, would never pull the material so tight around the groin. Reid's erection strained against the material, pulling it tort and making it more difficult for Morgan to unfasten.

Morgan looked up at the laugh, a question clear on his face. Reid just waved his hand in the universal sign for 'it's not important', and gestured for Morgan to continue his previous activities.

The suit pants soon joined the shirt and vest, and Morgan aimed to do the same with the underwear, but was stopped by Reid.

"I feel naked, and you're still dressed. It's not fair," the profiler stated, his arms covering his body in an automatic, self-conscious gesture. However, the smirk on his face was anything but, "we need to remedy that, don't we?"

Before Morgan could formulate a reply, nimble fingers had unbuckled his belt and deftly removed it from the belt loops, and it joined the ever-growing pile on the floor. The same hands then worked their way inside the dark man's shirt, making him gasp when they ghosted over his back, and pulled the shirt over his head. Leaning in Morgan caught the other man's lips easily, and started a battle of tongues. At the same time he worked on his own jeans, wriggling out of them, at the same time moving so they lay properly on the bed, as opposed to sitting as they were before.

The larger man pinned Reid beneath him and continued their battle, each fighting for dominance. Morgan was pleased to see the confidence Reid now had- before there had been no battle, and the profiler had surrendered almost instantly. It was more fun like this. They continued for a while, neither letting the other take control, until Morgan ground his hips against the smaller man's. Reid let out a loud moan, and Morgan took that opportunity to take control, his tongue sweeping past the other man's and exploring the mouth he now claimed as his own.

Morgan pulled away and smirked as he saw the half-hearted glare Reid was throwing at him. "You cheated."

"I know I did pretty boy, and I also know you enjoyed it."

Reid, having no way to counter that argument, leant back in to recapture the agent's lips, aiming to continue their previous activities. He looked questioningly at Morgan, however, when the other man's hand intercepted his lips.

"Not that this isn't good and all, but I want to get onto the fun stuff."

Grabbing the profiler's arms Morgan pulled his wrists together and bound them with the tie that still lay next to the pillows. Looking the younger man in the eyes, he waited for some sign that this wasn't going too far, before continuing when he saw a spark of lust shining there. Tying the tie to the headboard, he quickly double-checked that the bindings weren't too tight around the younger man's wrists.

Reid watched with wide eyes as the older man once more moved down his body, a trail of heat and tingles erupting over his flesh as the man kissed his way down. When he reached the elastic of Reid's underwear, Morgan smirked. "Well well. Black underwear. You not feeling so innocent anymore?" he laughed.

Reid looked at the man indignantly, "of course I'm not Derek. You're the one who corrupted me."

Morgan laughed again. "I guess I did pretty boy, but do you regret it?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "You know my answer to that, idiot. Now will you hurry up?" His arms pulled uselessly from where they were tied. Morgan was an agent; he knew how to tie an unescapable knot.

Both men's underwear soon graced the top of the pile. Reaching over, Morgan grabbed the lube from where he'd placed it and carefully coated his fingers.

Inserting one finger he carefully watched Reid's face for any sign of discomfort, and when he found none he inserted another. The younger agent's breathing was coming in breathy pants as the fingers inside him scissored, stretching and stroking areas that usually weren't touched. His breath hitched slightly at the introduction of the third finger, before a moan, high pitched and loud, left his lips as his prostate was brushed.

Morgan paused his actions at this, and then moved his fingers back, using his middle finger to stroke the small bundle of nerves. He watched in fascination as the other man writhed beneath him, his arms attempting to stroke himself, despite the ties. Reid's member was most interesting to watch. Morgan had believed Reid was already as hard as he could be, but it seemed he was wrong. With each movement he made, the other man's cock twitched and a shiny bead of precum was already gathered at the tip.

"D-Derek. Stop." Reid struggled to get this out between his moans. "I'm gonna- if you don't stop now."

Morgan, getting the hint, stoped teasing the other man's prostate and, with a few last minute stretches, removed his fingers, ensuring there was a good layer of lube inside the other man. Leaving Reid to cool down, Morgan started to get himself ready. Already hard, Morgan was now even harder after watching Reid's display. Reaching over for the condom, he ripped open the packed and prepared himself. Coating himself in lube, he pumped himself a few times in preparation.

"Derek," Reid's arms still strained to touch himself- it was like an itch, and he desperately wanted to scratch it. "Please. Hurry up."

Guiding himself in, Morgan didn't wait this time for the other man's go ahead- it was clearly visible in his eyes. A low moan left his own mouth as he started to move, each thrust searching for Reid's sweet spot, and each one sending a wave of pleasure through Morgan.

Reid's spine arched with pleasure as a thrust found home. Each thrust after that hit the same spot and each one made the profiler see stars. His head was thrown back against the pillows and the sounds leaving his mouth brought Morgan closer to the edge every second.

Reaching out, Morgan did what Reid had been dying to do since he was bound. With each thrust Morgan pumped the man's member, his hand soon becoming slick with precum.

Soon the mixture of feelings, sensations and sounds were almost too much. Morgan's thrust became erratic and his hand no longer moved in time. Reid's eyes glazed over with pleasure, and his arms were strained uncomfortably as his spine arched further. But honestly the pain didn't matter; the pleasure swept through him, and he soon felt a tingle in his lower abdomen. Looking at Morgan, Reid could see the other man was also close, and from the looks of it was desperately trying to hold back, wanting Reid to feel as much pleasure as possible.

The feeling was intense and Reid felt his hips bucking, completely beyond his control. At the same time Morgan thrust in harder than before, as his legs tingled and the other man's walls constricted more than ever. Reid's toes curled as the simultaneous actions brought him to completion. His orgasm rocked him, his eyes rolled back and his arms strained as he tried to hold onto the feeling for as long as possible. His muscles contracted and loosened rapidly, as the feelings washed through him, and this tipped Morgan over the edge. He had been barely holding on, but this new sensation was all it took.

Both men rode out their orgasms, each one almost completely spent. Morgan carefully removed himself from Reid and walked shakily to the bin to dispose of the condom, and even that small action was almost too much. Moving over to the bed, he saw Reid has wriggle beneath the blankets, and so he went to join him, wrapping his arms around the younger man, enjoying the shared warmth.

"I love you, you know that?" the darker man mumbled against the profiler's neck.

Reid smiled gently at this. "I love you too. Always will."

Morgan smiled back, and pulled the other man closer to him, nuzzling into his pale chest.

Reid looked down at the other man, sad that he would have to disturb him; he looked so relaxed and peaceful.

"Uh, Derek?" He started. "Can you untie me? It's a little uncomfortable."

Morgan smirked. "What if I don't want to? Somehow, you look even more gorgeous bound to the bed like that."

Reid's expression became panicked. "Derek? Derek, please!" he begged.

Morgan laughed. "Relax, pretty boy, I was only joking." He pulled away from Reid for a moment, and reached up to untie his bonds before wrapping his arms around his young lover again. Reid flexed his wrists and his hands, wincing when he felt a slight pain and noticed the red marks.

"Spencer?" said Morgan, looking up again. "You okay?"

"I think I have fabric burn or something," Reid replied. "You didn't tie it too tight," he added, when Morgan opened his mouth to speak. "It was just the friction of my tie rubbing against my wrists."

"You sure?" said Morgan, and Reid nodded. "Well either way, I know how to make you feel better." He pulled both of Reid's wrists towards him and kissed the red marks softly and tenderly.

"You're right," Reid whispered. "That did make it feel better." Morgan smiled and snuggled further into Reid's chest. Reid himself began to yawn, stifling it with the back of his hand. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Uh… eight, or nine I think. Or maybe even ten, or eleven, I don't know," Morgan replied. "I have no idea how long we were… occupied."

"Couldn't you just look at the clock?" Reid laughed.

"I could," Morgan agreed, "but I'm really, really comfortable, and I can't be bothered moving."

"You know, we really should be hungry right now," Reid pointed out. "I mean, we haven't even had dinner yet. But I'm not hungry. I'm just really, really happy."

"And tired," Morgan added.

Reid nodded his head. "That, too," he agreed. He curled his body around Morgan's, their contours fitting together perfectly. "Let's sleep, then."

Morgan closed his eyes, letting his tiredness fill him. "Love you, pretty boy…" Morgan murmured, his words slurring together.

Reid closed his eyes as well, feeling nothing but tiredness and the warmth and love radiating from Morgan. "I love you too, Derek," he whispered, as the two men fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Did you guys miss the Reid and Morgan sexy times? Cos I sure did! :P If you like that, you should see what's coming up... I'm thinking there's only a few chapters left in this fic guys, before I move on to the next one.**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "Well that was fun to write =3. Eternal thinks I'm disturbed because I can just sit down and come up with something like that... You guys dont agree with her do you?" (I don't think you're disturbed because you can think of that, I think you're disturbed because of how easily and quickly you can think of something like that.)**

**Anyways, time to read and review, I really, really wanna know what you think. Please? It will make me love you guys even more! :3**


	14. My Little Maid

**A/N: Anyone ready for an *ahem* extremely kinky chapter? Cos that's what I'm giving you! This chapter was pretty much Diamond Cobra's brain child- I asked her for kink and this is what she gave me! How she thought of this I do not know, but it's pretty awesome I've gotta admit. :P  
I'm thinking there's only two, _maybe _three chapters left in this fic before I move on to the next one, which is going to be a one shot. And I've already got a sequel to that one in the works too! But we've still got to finish this one first- I'm thinking the team may find out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

* * *

**When Morgan woke up in the morning, Reid was still sound asleep, curled into Morgan's chest. Locks of his long, slightly curly brown hair had fallen in front of his face, and Morgan brushed it away gently. Reid eyes fluttered, and he began mumbling softly under his breath.

"Ssh, kid, go back to sleep," Morgan whispered, stroking Reid's hair.

"What… time is it?" Reid murmured.

"It's still early, Spencer," Morgan replied. "Go back to sleep. We don't have work until Monday, and you completely exhausted yourself last night."

"Okay… Love you…" said Reid, his words slurring together. After a moment, his breathing became slow and even again, and Morgan could that he had fallen back asleep.

Morgan resumed his slow and gentle stroking of Reid's hair, smiling at the relaxed and content look on the genius's face. He was so adorable; Morgan had no idea how that was possible.

As Morgan held Reid, he heard noises from his stomach. That wasn't so surprising, though- neither he nor Reid had eaten dinner the night before. He carefully removed his arms from around Reid, careful not to wake him again, and climbed out of bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and began walking towards the kitchen, fully intending to prepare breakfast for himself and Reid, but stopped when he saw Reid's tie lying on the floor beside the bed. An idea crossed Morgan's mind, as he looked at it. At first he dismissed it as ludicrous, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked it.

Morgan tiptoed over to his wardrobe, his entire body tingling with anticipation. He'd always liked doing this sort of thing- doing it with Reid would be even sweeter, even more enjoyable. Looking quietly through a box locked up in the bottom of the wardrobe, Morgan finally found it. When he'd first started seeing Reid, this had never even crossed his mind. But just looking at that tie lying on the floor…

The outfit inside the box hadn't changed- not that Morgan had expected it to, of course. He'd bought it a while ago, but an opportunity to use it had never come up. Most guys wouldn't be able to pull it off, but Reid… he just might.

Checking to make sure Reid was still asleep, Morgan crept over to the younger man's go bag and began rifling through it, pulling out Reid's clothes. If he didn't have anything else to change into, he'd have no choice but to wear the outfit. After stashing the clothes somewhere Reid would never look for them and setting the outfit where Reid would find it when he woke up, Morgan headed out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He had a huge grin on his face; they were going to have some real fun with this.

* * *

When Reid woke up a little while later, the first thing he noticed was the cold, empty space in the bed beside him. Morgan was no longer there. At first he thought Morgan had abandoned him, but he quickly berated himself; Morgan had promised that he'd never leave, and he _was_ still lying in Morgan's bed. Why would Morgan have deserted him in his own house? He shook his head to clear it of such ridiculous notions, blaming his lack of sleep for his paranoia.

"Derek?" Reid called uncertainly. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Spencer!" Morgan called back. "Why don't you get dressed, okay?"

Reid shouted back his assent and rolled over in the bed, reaching over the side for his go bag. After a moment of looking through it, thought, he stopped.

His clothes weren't there.

Reid began to panic; surely he had remembered to actually _pack_ his clothes? No, he'd definitely packed them- he distinctly recollected the moment. It had to be something else.

Reid sat up, meaning to go ask Morgan where his clothes were, but then he saw the pile on the end of the bed. He reached for them, but stopped almost instantly. Surely Morgan didn't mean for him to wear _this_? Surely not!

But he did. He definitely did. Who else could have taken Reid's clothes, and left _this_? For crying out loud! Morgan had to be out of his mind.

The man in question was in the kitchen, having just finished dishing up their breakfast. Reid had to have found the outfit by now. And sure enough…

"Derek! Where did you put my clothes?" Reid's voice called from the bedroom.

Morgan smirked and called back to Reid. "They're on the end of the bed!"

"I said, 'where are _my _clothes?' last I checked I wasn't a _girl_, so these aren't mine!" the irate call came back.

"But I could have sworn they were yours. Everything else is, um, in the wash. I'll make it up to you later, okay?" A lecherous grin offset the innocent tone to Morgan's voice.

"You have got to be kidding me." Reid mumbled, looking down at the offending piece of cloth. "How does this thing even work anyway?"

Reid shuffled slowly into the kitchen a few moments later, arms clamped tightly to his sides- trying, in vain, to keep some modesty.

"Where did you even get this outfit Derek? And why is there no underwear?"

"Come on, you know underwear would ruin that outfit-" Morgan started, an amused smirk on his face.

"Ruin it! This outfit doesn't need ruining, it's hideous!" Reid burst out suddenly, hurt and anger evident on his face. "And I am _not_ a woman!"

Morgan watched as the genius ran off into the bedroom, feeling slightly sick. "Damn, I went too far," he mumbled to himself.

The agent started to head to the bedroom himself, then stopped and looked back at the counter. Grabbing the breakfast he had prepared, he hoped it would calm the other man down a little.

* * *

When Morgan entered the bedroom, Reid was huddled under the blankets of the bed. Morgan instantly felt guilty; he had never seen the other man look so pitiful. Placing the breakfast on the chest of drawers, he made his way over and sat on the bed, looking down at the blankets.

"Oh pretty boy, I'm sorry. It was meant to be a bit of fun." The older man gently stroked the blanket covering Reid's shoulder. "I was hoping we could get less vanilla, and experiment a little."

He felt a shift beneath the blankets, and Reid's head emerged, tearstains trailing down his cheeks, and Morgan's guilt increased. Reaching out he softly swept a tear from the man's cheek with his thumb, the small gesture making Reid relax minutely.

"D-Derek?" Reid asked, a hitch in his voice from the crying he had done.

"Yeah, pretty boy?"

"What do you mean by vanilla?" No matter how annoyed and upset he was, not knowing what someone else meant was hugely frustrating to the genius.

Morgan chuckled, a deep melodious sound that had Reid shifting a little more in the blankets, until he was curled around the older man, with his head in Morgan's lap.

"Vanilla sex life, love," Morgan replied. Reid shifted nervously- he may not be a virgin anymore, but he wasn't exactly a master at the art of lovemaking. The mere mention of it was still enough to make him awkward and uncomfortable.

"Vanilla sex life?" The call of new information was still strong, and Reid had to know.

"Standard, normal, nothing spicy." Seeing Reid was about to protest, or apologise, Morgan held up his hand to silence him. "I'm not saying the missionary is bad, I'm not saying the sex I had with you was bad- it was the best I've ever had if I'm honest." Reid fidgeted some more, awkwardness clearly visible from his shape. "But, no matter how good it is, that always gets boring. I always enjoyed this sort of thing. I thought you would too. I'm sorry for assuming that." The older man said, his hand still massaging the genius's shoulder, a look of deep apology on his face.

"I'm sorry too," Reid said, feeling bad now he knew the full story. "I thought you were doing this because I'm a man." At Morgan's confused look he continued. "You're Derek Morgan, lady's man extraordinaire. You had a different woman every day of the week. When I saw that you had given me woman's clothes I thought for sure you were trying to turn me into a woman, or at least pretend I was a woman. That way you could p-pretend that you weren't dating a man." His breath started to hitch again, as tears threatened once more to spill over.

"Why would you think- I would never-" Morgan stuttered, a hurt look crossing his face.

Sitting up, still with the blanket wrapped around him, Reid looked Morgan in the eyes. "I'm not very good at this Derek. I don't know anything about relationships, or s-sex. I'm just learning as I go, and honestly, most things aren't logical. Like the way I get jealous when you talk to a woman. Or the way I want to be with you all the time. But I do know one thing Derek: you have never once dated a man." Morgan looked ready to protest, until he realised that Reid was, in fact, right.

"You were a ladies' man, and you still flirt with any and all females you come across," Reid continued. "But you never flirt with other men. Honestly, Derek, to everyone else you look straight as an arrow. I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry I accused you of not wanting me, I can see now that I was wrong. But I'm new at this, can't I make some mistakes?"

"Pretty boy," Morgan started. "You said it yourself. I'm as new at this as you are. Sure I dated women, but men are different, you're different. I made a mistake, as did you, can we forget about it?"

Reid looked at him, and just smirked. "Ok. Now, I'm still sore from last night, so no sex, but I think we can have some fun anyway."

Morgan looked at the genius in shock; never had he been so bold before. His eyes, already wide with surprise, got even wider as Reid slipped down the blankets. "You're still wearing it?" he gasped.

"Yeah, I-I- there were no other clothes and you were- it was-" Reid stammered, all previous confidence lost.

Morgan looked at the younger man, admiring the way the outfit- that of a maid- hugged the man's lean figure. The ruffled straps had slipped down, and were now in line with the bodice. The bodice itself hugged the man's figure well, although slightly baggy at the chest due to his lack of boobs. The skirt flared out, reaching just past the crotch and, unfortunately for Morgan, covering everything. However, he was sure that if the other man turned around quickly, or bent over, all would be on display.

"You make a wonderful maid, pretty boy," Morgan purred. "It's a shame you didn't wear the socks or headdress though, they would have looked so good on you." Morgan's chuckle was lecherous, his smile even more so- he was really enjoying the view presented to him.

Reid squirmed uncomfortably at the scrutiny, not particularly enjoying being so exposed. "So w-what do we do now?"

"Now we eat, my little maid," Morgan replied.

Reid looked up in confusion, understanding dawning as he saw Morgan pick up the breakfast from the cabinet. Then confusion sprung once more as the older man, after placing the food on the bed, started removing his clothes.

Reid watched in fascination as Morgan removed his pants, still not believing the size he was presented with. The older man then reached for the strawberries and cream he had brought in with him.

"How lucky, pancakes with strawberries and cream, it's just like I was planning this," Morgan said with a teasing tone in his voice and a devilish smirk on his face. "Now it's time for your breakfast. Are you hungry, pretty boy?"

Reid looked at the other man in shock as he pulled down his pants and carefully spread cream on his member, gasping at the pleasure the cold substance invoked in him.

"Come and have a taste," Morgan chuckled. "You'll like it, I promise."

The young genius moved off the bed and knelt down, his hips and ass rising in a way that looked truly delicious from Morgan's viewpoint. Grasping the base of the other man's length gently, Reid looked up in worry.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Just imagine what would feel good on yourself little maid, and service me," Morgan replied. His pupils dilated at the image Reid presented, looking nervous yet oh so sexy in his outfit. He hoped he wouldn't release too early and embarrass himself; he was meant to be the experienced one, but damn the kid was just too tempting.

"O-ok, I'll try." Reid looked up at the older man once more, as if seeking encouragement, which he received when Morgan nodded positively.

Reid closed his eyes, steeling himself for the task. Using all the information he knew on the subject- which granted wasn't very much- he tried to formulate the best way to do this and the way that would give the older man the most pleasure.

"Don't think too much kid, just do it," Morgan grinned.

Nodding, Reid began. Leaning in he swept a single long lick from base to head, flicking his tongue, by accident, along the slit. The older man's neck arched in pleasure as the other man continued to lap at the cream like a kitten. Once the cream was gone, Morgan was slightly unsteady on his feet, and his member was fully erect and aching.

Spooning up some more cream, Morgan moved to add it to his member, 'accidentally' getting some on Reid's face and causing him to let out a squawk of protest. Once the new layer of cream had been formed around the entire area, the older man gestured for Reid to start.

Reid looked at the newly creamed length and took a deep breath in preparation. Then leaning in, he carefully encased the end in his mouth, gently swirling his tongue round it, suckling and trying to remove the cream. Once satisfied it was cream free from there, he leant in further, attempting to take as much as possible into his mouth. Morgan moaned aloud at the feelings this created; the cream created a slickness on his skin, making Reid's mouth glide across the sensitive skin in a way he had never felt before.

Reid took the moans as encouragement, and becoming more eager, lent forwards again, his hips lifting further to create a more comfortable angle and so his knees weren't so uncomfortable against the floor. He had become too eager though, as he felt his gag reflex come into play and rapidly pulled back.

"Sorry," he apologised to the older man, looking up through his eyelashes, apology clear in his eyes.

Morgan, impatient for more of the incredible feelings being created by the hot mouth surrounding his length, just waved off the man's concerns and gestured, once more, for him to continue.

Reid happily complied; his confidence had risen with every moan the other man gave. He once more took the length into his mouth, suckling at the residual cream, and swirling his tongue in a way he was sure would feel good.

Despite Morgan's instructions, Reid had calculated and established a list in his mind of everything that he could think of to increase pleasure, and a further list of things that he was sure would just decrease it. Granted, the list was purely hypothetical- he had neither proof nor personal experiment of this type to prove his hypothesis. It seemed Derek Morgan would be the first test. At a later date he would conduct a second and then third test, to help him add in any new information, and to help him eliminate any results that weren't consistent. He would also have to analyse other people's styles; he would have to persuade Morgan to return the favour sometime. Although maybe without the outfit- he wasn't sure the larger man could pull off women's clothing. Reid wasn't sure he himself could, really, but if Morgan liked it he was happy to comply with the man's wishes.

Chuckling slightly around the man's penis, he continued, his thoughts still occupied with not only the hot picture the man standing above him made, but also observations of what methods he was most susceptible too and which reactions were the best.

What he hadn't anticipated, however, was how the older man's knees would nearly buckle at his chuckle, and how the wall, which Morgan had previously been using for balance, was now being used as his only method of staying upright.

"The-" Morgan panted. "Vibrations, so good…"

Vibrations. Reid hadn't considered that a factor. When he next swirled his tongue (in the way he had found Morgan most sensitive too so far) he also hummed a small sound, varying the pitch so the vibration also varied. At this Morgan shuddered, and with a gasping breath warned Reid of his imminent release. Reid rapidly considered his options and, not wanting to get stickiness in his hair or on his face, decided to attempt to swallow the viscous substance.

The taste was salty Reid acknowledged, and not all that palatable if he was honest, but he swallowed it down anyway. Sucking gently on the man's length, coaxing the last of it out and allowing the agent to ride out his orgasm for as long as possible, Reid's lips twitched upwards. He had done well; he must have if Morgan's reactions were anything to go by.

Morgan's vision slowly came back into focus and he grinned at the younger man. "I knew I'd chosen a good maid," he laughed. "Come pretty boy, I'll sort that out for you," he added, gesturing down to Reid's crotch where the skirt, already flouncy, was being pushed up further by the hardness of his cock.

Reid looked at the older man, then at the clock. "I think we've had enough excitement for 8 in the morning. We should sleep for a while longer."

"What're you talking about, pretty boy? Yeah we need sleep, but I'm not leaving you with that," Morgan protested, gesturing downwards.

"I'll just go sort it out in the bathroom, and come join you after. I need to get changed anyway." Reid smiled lightly. "You're totally making it up to me next time, though."

Morgan snorted with the last line, and had no doubt he would be. Shaking his head at Reid's antics, Morgan helped himself to a strawberry from the long forgotten plate, placing the rest on the chest of drawers once more, and headed back to the bed.

* * *

Reid walked back into the room 15 minutes later, his problem solved. He opened the wardrobe and stashed the outfit in the back. He had hung it neatly though. He didn't want to ruin it-and if he was honest, he didn't hate it nearly as much as he should have.

Seeing Morgan, already with his eyes closed and his breathing even, Reid slipped under the covers and took the position of the little spoon, curling up with Morgan's larger body surrounding his back, and gently moved the other man's arms to cover him. Morgan smirked from his half asleep state and turned the other man over, tightening his arms and hugging the genius to his body. Reid stiffened at the sudden movement, but quickly relaxed into it and snuggled into the Morgan's chest, inhaling his scent, musk with an overtone of two days of sex. They would definitely need a shower later.

**A/N: Well there you are, guys! What did you think? Was it as awesome as I thought it was? (Hey, I'm allowed to say that! I didn't write most of it!)**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "I wrote most of this chapter =D. Are you proud of me? Do I have a twisted mind as others (cough*Eternal*cough) seem to believe? =3" (Yes. Yes she does.)  
**

**And as I said above, guys, I'm think the rest of the team is going to find out soon! Do you reckon any of them have already figured it out? And how do you reckon they'll react? Send me a review and let me know what you think! Seriously, I love it when you guys review! It makes me feel awesome and I read every single one of them! Please? :P **


	15. It's Time For Them To Know

**A/N: Here's a new chapter, guys! And guess what- they're gonna tell the others in this one! But as always happens, things don't go _exactly _according to plan! I guess you'll just have to read on and see!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was just about noon when Reid woke up again, still being held to Morgan's chest, the older man's arms circling his waist and pulling him closer in a firm, yet gentle, grip. He felt slightly embarrassed as he remembered their antics earlier that morning- he still couldn't believe he'd actually worn that outfit- but that embarrassment was soon overwhelmed by happiness. What the couple had done had been unexpected and new to Reid, but had definitely been enjoyable.

Reid turned his head to look at Morgan. The older man was sound asleep, a small smile on his face. Reid reached out and softly stroked Morgan's face, trying to wake him.

"Derek," he whispered. "Derek, wake up."

Morgan's eyelids fluttered and opened. He blinked a few times, until his vision came into focus and he could see Reid's face. The older man's smile grew wider. "Morning, pretty boy," he croaked, his voice still hoarse from sleep and earlier that morning.

"It's afternoon, actually," Reid pointed out, wearing a slight smile.

"Really?" Morgan yawned, not actually sounding too surprised. "Wow, we must've slept for four more hours, then."

"Pretty much, yeah," said Reid, snuggling deeper into Morgan's chest.

"You're a lot… happier now," Morgan observed. "Then you were this morning."

"That was a lot more- fun than I thought it would be," said Reid, a smirk on his face.

"Aw, pretty boy," Morgan laughed. "You enjoyed being my little maid, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Reid admitted, embarrassment rising again. "I never thought I would, but I did."

"Well there's plenty more where that came from, if you want it," Morgan joked, with a seductive tone to his voice.

Reid just chuckled. "I'm going to go have a shower. _Alone_," he added forcefully, when Morgan unwrapped one arm from around Reid and began lightly trailing his fingers up the genius's thigh.

Morgan laughed and put on an exaggerated pout, which did nothing to dissuade the genius. The younger man was about to climb out of the bed, when he turned to look at Morgan. "Can I have my clothes back now?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Morgan said, feigning innocence.

"Derek, you're the one that left me that outfit," Reid pointed out. "Only you could've taken my clothes."

Morgan inclined his head. "True. But what if I don't want to give you your clothes back?" he said. "I'd kinda like to see you walking around naked all day. Or you could wear the maid outfit again…"

"No!" Reid cried quickly. "As much as I know you'd like that, Derek, _I _wouldn't. And then I would be in a very bad mood, and I wouldn't want to have sex with you later."

Morgan laughed. "Not that you'd be able to resist, but okay, Spence. I'll give you your clothes back." He reached into his underwear drawer and pulled out a bag containing Reid's clothes, throwing it to him. "I knew you wouldn't want to look in there," he said in reply to the shocked look on Reid's face.

"You're right, I wouldn't," Reid mumbled under his breath, taking his clothes and walking into the bathroom while Morgan laughed.

While he heard the sounds of the shower in the bathroom, Morgan began to think. He was head over heels in love with Reid, and he knew the younger man felt the same way about him. The world still saw him as a consummate ladies' man, though; the type of guy who get any girl at the drop of a hat, and was never with the same one twice. Morgan desperately wanted to get rid of that image, at least in the eyes of those close to him. He wanted them to know that he was in a serious, long-term relationship with another man- and that the man in question was Spencer Reid. He wanted to tell the team. It was time.

Reid came out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later, fully clothed and his hair dark with moisture.

"Did you have to put _all_ of your clothes on?" Morgan complained, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I did, Derek," Reid replied shortly. "And could you at least put on your underwear?"

Morgan gave an exaggerated sigh, but did as Reid asked, also pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He sat down on the bed, pulling Reid down beside him. "D'you think we could talk, kid?" Morgan asked.

"Of course," said Reid, feeling kind of nervous.

"It's nothing bad, Spence," Morgan assured him. "It's just… I think we need to tell them about us. The rest of the team, I mean."

Reid nodded. "Okay… when?"

Morgan was a little floored by how quickly Reid agreed with him, but he brushed it off. "I was thinking that we tell them tomorrow, actually."

Reid's eyes grew wide. "T-tomorrow?" he stammered. "That soon?"

Morgan took Reid's hand and held it gently. "What's wrong, pretty boy? You knew we were going to tell them; you just agreed to it," he pointed out.

"No- nothing's wrong," Reid replied quickly. "I'm just- surprised you want to tell them so _soon_, that's all."

"And you don't?"

"I want to tell them, Derek," Reid agreed. "So, _so_ much. I want them to know how _happy_ you make me feel, about how much I love you. I just- you, and Garcia and JJ, you all think the others will accept it, but-"

"You think they won't," Morgan finished. "Spence, they _will_ accept this. Sure, they're probably going to tease us constantly, but that's just who they are. They'll be happy for us, believe me."

"I- you're probably right," Reid relented. "But I'm still scared. You know me, I- I'm no good with all of this. The telling them, and the chance that they might not be happy… to be honest, it terrifies me."

"Hey. It'll be fine." Morgan raised the hand that wasn't holding onto Reid's, and gently stroked the genius's cheek. "It won't be that hard."

"So what exactly are we going to say?" Reid asked. "Hey, guys, guess what? We're madly in love with each other and have been secretly dating for almost a month?"

"Something like that, yeah," said Morgan, earning a look of surprise from Reid. "Or we can always do what we did when we told Garcia, and just kiss in front of everyone."

Reid balked at Morgan's words, and the older man laughed. "Relax, kid. I was only joking. That probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do."

"Then what do we do?" said Reid. "Because I have no idea whatsoever."

Morgan reached over to his bedside table, and grabbed his phone. "We call in reinforcements," he said, grinning.

Morgan pressed a button on his speed dial and waited until someone picked up. "Morgan?" said JJ's voice. "What's going on?"

"Hang on a sec, JJ," said Morgan. "I'm calling Garcia." He pressed a second button on his speed dial, and it wasn't long before the technical analyst picked up.

"Why hello, my knight in shining armour!" she said. "Why would you be calling me in the middle of our weekend off? Don't you dare tell me we have to go in to work! Because if that's the case, I swear-"

"Baby girl, you aren't the only one on the phone, you know," Morgan pointed out as he put his phone on speaker.

"Hey, Garcia," said JJ.

"And I'm here too, with Derek," Reid added.

"Boy genius, what're you doing at Morgan's house in the middle of the day on a Saturday?" Garcia asked.

"I've been here pretty much since we left work on Friday, Garcia," Reid replied.

"But that's not why we called, Garcia," said Morgan hurriedly, sensing Garcia was about to say something that would completely embarrass Reid. We- Spencer and I- need your advice." There was silence from the two women, meaning they were listening. "We want to tell the others. Tomorrow."

"What?" Garcia gasped. "It's about time you decided to do that!"

"Garcia's right, you two," JJ agreed. "Telling the others is a good idea. They should know."

"We know that," said Reid. "We want to tell them- we're ready to tell them. It's just- we don't know _how_ to tell them, that's all. We were hoping you would."

"Are you going to tell them all at once?" JJ asked. When both Morgan and Reid gave her their assent, she said, "Why don't you invite the entire team over to your house, Morgan? You can't tell them out in public- it's risky."

"That isn't a bad idea JJ's got, you two," said Garcia. "You don't have to tell them _why_ you're having them over- just wait until we've eaten or something, and then just say you need to tell them something. Simple as that."

"You make it sound so easy," Reid grumbled, who clearly disagreed with that.

"It is," said Garcia, a slight tone of laughter in her voice. "You just sit them down after we eat, and just go 'hey guys, guess what? Morgan and I have been secretly making out and screwing each other for almost a month'."

Everyone but Reid laughed at Garcia's words, the young genius scowling at the phone. "Gee thanks, Garcia," he said sarcastically.

"So we'll see you guys here tomorrow night, yeah? 'Round six-ish?" said Morgan. "I think we're going to need your support."

"Definitely," said JJ. "It'd be suspicious if the entire team wasn't there."

"Wouldn't miss it," said Garcia lecherously. "I'm assuming you just want us? Not Kevin and Will as well?"

"Yeah," Reid agreed. "I think I'm only ready to tell the team just yet; not anyone else."

"I understand," said JJ. "See you guys tomorrow!" Garcia also said her goodbyes, and the two women hung up.

Morgan put his phone down, and turned to look at Reid. "Well that definitely helped, didn't it?" he said.

"Yeah…" Reid murmured absently, not really looking at Morgan.

"Hey." Morgan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Reid, holding him close. "They _will_ be happy for us; I believe that. I _know_ that. It'll all work out."

Reid sighed and rested his head on Morgan's shoulder. "Yeah, I know," he admitted. "It doesn't make me any less scared, though."

"Trust me, pretty boy. By tomorrow night, you will be both extremely happy and relieved. And also owe me sex because I was right, and the others were accepting of our relationship."

"Derek," Reid sighed, but with laughter in his voice this time. He pulled his head back and kissed Morgan. It took them a long time to break apart; the kiss was slow, but soft and tender. "I wonder _how_ they will react, though," Reid said.

"I don't know about Hotch and Rossi," Morgan confessed. "But I can just imagine Prentiss's reaction."

"She's going to be just as bad as Garcia, isn't she?" Reid realised. "That's going to be fun…"

Morgan laughed and kissed Reid again, more deeply this time. "Now we've just got to call the other three." He grabbed his phone again and called the others, all the while casting suggestive looks at Reid and running a hand up Reid's thigh. The genius really had to struggle not to make some sort of noise or reaction, so he didn't alert Hotch, Rossi or Prentiss to his presence.

"Did you really have to do that while you were on the phone to the team?" Reid asked when Morgan had finally hung up after calling the last team member, Rossi. All three of them were available, and they would all be at Morgan's for dinner the next night.

"Yes," Morgan replied matter-of-factly, resting one hand high up on Reid's thigh and the other on the small of the genius's back, pulling him close and kissing him fiercely. "You're not so unhappy about it now, are you?" he said when they broke apart.

"That's because you're not on the phone to the team anymore," Reid pointed out breathlessly. "Now you can do whatever the hell you want. I don't care." He leaned back in towards Morgan and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Anything?" Morgan whispered teasingly, his hand running even further up Reid's leg.

"Not sex, Derek," Reid said. "I'm still sore from last night."

"Making out on the bed, then?" Morgan suggested.

Reid smiled. "That, I can handle," he said, letting Morgan push him back so he was lying on the bed, and pulling the older man close to him for another steamy kiss.

* * *

Sunday came all too quickly in Reid's opinion. He'd woken up that morning feeling extremely anxious, not immediately remembering why. Then it all came flooding back to him, and he remembered with perfect clarity what he and Morgan were planning on doing that night. He turned to the older man, and saw him staring straight back. "Hey, kiddo," he whispered.

"Hey…" Reid replied absently, his mind on other things.

Morgan noticed Reid's expression and his tone of voice. "You still worried?" he guessed, reaching out and gently stroking Reid's face. Reid nodded. "It'll be okay, you know?"

"I think I've lost count of how many times you've told me that," Reid admitted. "It never seems to work."

"It doesn't mean it's not true," said Morgan. "Just you wait. This is going to be a good night, pretty boy."

To ease Reid's mind, Morgan had spent the entire day just lounging around with Reid, even watching a few episodes of Star Trek with him. Reid had begun rambling off facts about the show as soon as they'd pressed play, and Morgan just let him- he knew it was his way of forgetting about his nerves. But when the evening drew closer, Morgan had regretfully moved from his spot on the couch next to Reid- the young genius resting his head on his shoulder- to begin getting things ready.

"D'you want me to help?" Reid asked.

"No, you stay on the couch and watch more Star Trek or something," Morgan replied. "You're a guest too, Spencer- you're not allowed to help."

"But I feel bad if I'm just sitting here and you're doing all the work," said Reid. "Let me do something."

"No way," said Morgan vehemently. "I'm pretty sure the others will put two and two together too quickly if they see you here, helping me. They'll ask questions that you won't want to answer."

Reid sighed, realising Morgan was right. "Fine. Then I'll just sit here and pretend I just got here first, alright?"

Noticing Reid's frustration, Morgan walked over and gave him a soft kiss. "Hey, it's not that I think you couldn't help, okay?" He smiled. "You are my guest, pretty boy. If you help, _I'll_ feel bad."

Reid smiled back at Morgan. "It's okay, Derek. I understand. Hey, I better shut this off, actually," he said, gesturing towards the TV and the episode of Star Trek playing. "That is definitely going to raise suspicions."

Morgan laughed. "Touché, kid." He leant forward and kissed Reid again. "See, you are helping."

Reid laughed and almost leapt off of the couch towards the TV. "I guess I am."

Garcia was the first to arrive that evening, wearing one of her usual, brightly coloured outfits. "Hello, boys!" she cried happily when both Morgan and Reid answered the door, and embraced the two men. "I thought you could use me being here when the others arrive, so things don't get… well, weird."

Morgan laughed, letting Garcia into the house. "Thanks, baby girl," he said as they headed into the living room.

The three of them talked for a while- mostly about Morgan and Reid's plans for revealing their relationship- before the doorbell rang again and Morgan got up to answer it. He walked back into the room with Hotch and Prentiss, the latter of which had handed Morgan a bottle of red wine. As Morgan headed into the kitchen to get wine glasses, the two new arrivals moved to sit on chairs near Reid and Garcia, who appeared to be chatting amicably on the couch about nothing in particular.

"Hey, guys," said Hotch, sounding quite a bit more upbeat than he usually did- probably due to his weekend with his son. "You had a good weekend off?"

"Oh, you bet I have, boss man!" Garcia replied. "Shopping and time with Kevin without having to worry about interruptions- what more could I ask for?"

"What about you, Reid?" Prentiss asked. "What've you been doing?"

"You know, just relaxing around the house," Reid replied, trying to stay nonchalant. "Read a few books, watched some Star Trek…"

"I would've thought that you'd do something more productive with your weekend, Reid," Prentiss mused. "Lounging around isn't like you."

"Everybody should relax now and then; even me. I don't get to do enough of what I did this weekend," said Reid. Garcia had to quickly stifle a laugh behind her hand, but luckily neither Hotch nor Prentiss noticed.

Morgan returned then with their wine glasses, but was unable to take a seat beside Reid before the doorbell rang again. He left the room, and returned with Rossi following behind him. The team said their hellos, before the two men took their seats.

"How's possible wife number four going, Dave?" Hotch asked Rossi with a slight smirk on his face.

"She is actually going pretty well," Rossi admitted. "She hasn't run away from me screaming yet, which is a good sign."

The entire team laughed at that, with Rossi being the first to recover. "You know, this is actually a pretty nice place you have, Morgan," he said, definitely sounding impressed. "It was a good idea of you to have this dinner."

"Definitely out of the blue, though," Prentiss added. "It's not like you to do something like this, Morgan."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," said Morgan with a wink. Reid looked away quickly, and Garcia struggled not to laugh again.

"So who are we still waiting on? JJ?" Rossi asked. No sooner had Morgan nodded than the doorbell rang again.

"Speak of the devil…" Morgan muttered, once again leaving the room, this time returning with the blonde media liaison.

"Hey, everyone!" she said brightly, a smile on her face.

"Somebody's happy," Rossi commented.

"What can I say? I've had a relaxing weekend with my two favourite boys, and I know we're gonna have a great night," said JJ. She cast a quick glance at Morgan and Reid when she said this, which luckily no one else noticed.

The team sat and talked for a while, Morgan casting surreptitious glances at Reid all the while. He could see how nervous the genius was beginning to feel, and yearned to pull him close or even kiss him, but he knew he couldn't. He was beginning to feel the same way Reid did, just wanting to get the night over with so they wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Morgan almost leapt right off the couch when the timer on the oven went off, glad for an excuse to leave the room so he wouldn't respond to the extremely strong desire to take Reid into his arms. Reid's eyes followed him, his anxiety levels rising. And the way the others watched him made it clear that they were starting to notice.

The team headed for the dining room and sat down at the table. It wasn't the same table from Morgan's dinner with Reid- rather it was a longer one, not as intimate but still nicely set. Garcia had followed Morgan into the kitchen, and the two of them entered the room with their dinner.

The team's eyes grew wide when they saw what Morgan had cooked for them. "Seafood?" Prentiss gasped. "Wow, Morgan. You are a man of many talents."

Morgan laughed, taking his seat beside Reid. "Most definitely," he agreed. He touched Reid's hand under the table, and Reid gave him a small smile.

The team tucked into the meal, quickly exclaiming how good it was and how surprising it was that Morgan could cook. Everyone ate quickly except for Reid, who had only taken a few bites and was now pushing his food around his plate. Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss looked up at him, confused.

"Are you okay, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Reid replied absently, clearly anything but.

"Are you sure?" Prentiss pressed. "You've barely touched your food, and you can't tell me that you don't like it. It's _amazing_."

"No, it is," Reid agreed. "I'm just not very hungry."

"You can't just be not hungry, Reid," said Prentiss. "You've been acting pretty weird all night. Even for you."

The entire team looked up at Reid now, while Garcia and JJ exchanged worried looks. Morgan looked Reid in the eye and nodded, sighing at the same time. It looked like the moment had come sooner than they'd wanted.

Reid became slightly more panicked at Morgan's look, but nodded back at them. He could do this. He was going to do this. But when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. He looked at Morgan, pleading.

Morgan took a deep breath before speaking. "There's, well… there is a reason I invited you guys over here tonight," he said, drawing the team's attention to him. For the first time they heard the nerves in his own voice. Garcia and JJ tried not to react; they knew what was coming.

"And this reason involves Reid?" Hotch guessed.

Morgan nodded. "The truth is-" he began, but stopped speaking when he felt Reid's hand touch his own gently. He turned to look at Reid, who looked back at him earnestly. Morgan understood; Reid wanted to be the one to do this.

That wouldn't be an easy task, though. Reid opened his mouth and closed it again, having no idea what to say. "Morgan- Derek- and I, we, uh… well, we…"

"Oh my god," said Prentiss suddenly. Everyone turned to face her, even Morgan and Reid. She just looked between the two of them, her mouth opened in shock. "Oh my god," she repeated, excitement creeping into her voice.

Morgan and Reid turned to look at each other, then back at Prentiss when she starting speaking again. "You- the two of you-"

"Prentiss," Morgan interrupted, casting a glance at Reid. "Let him say it. He wants to do this on his own."

Prentiss nodded and indicated to Reid that he should continue, a small smile now playing on her lips.

Reid focused his gaze on Hotch and Rossi now. "The truth is, Derek and I…" Reid laced his fingers with Morgan's, laying their hands on the table for the whole team to see. "We're sort of, well, together. A couple."

* * *

**A/N: I'm kinda mean, aren't I, leaving you guys like that? :P I'm sorry 'bout that, but putting the team's reactions in this chapter would've made it too long, plus I think it works really well this way! I'll try to get the new chapter out as soon as possible! I _think_ there will only be two chapters left in this one (don't hold me to that, it may only be one) but then I will be bringing out the next one, a oneshot, as soon as possible!**

**A note from Diamond Cobra: "Eternal showed me a picture of the cast today. Is it bad that my mental image was really wrong for all of them? Well except Morgan and Reid, but I'd already seen photos of them. =3" **

**Time to review guys! You know I love them, and I actually reply to them now! :D**


	16. Reactions

**A/N: Good news: this isn't the last chapter. Bad news: the next chapter is :( But don't worry about that, because like I told you there are plenty of stories to come! The next one will be a one shot based on an actual episode but with the Reid/Morgan twist. The title- which I don't expect to change- will be _Pain in Amplification_. Guess what episode it's based on!  
****Anyway, this chapter will show us the team's reactions to finding out about Morgan and Reid's relationship. So time to read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

Hotch and Rossi just stared at Morgan and Reid, shock and disbelief evident on their faces. "The two of you- Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan? A couple?" Rossi gasped.

Reid nodded lamely, his eyes focused on the hand that was holding Morgan's. "Yes. Well, yeah. We're, well, together," Reid stammered, still unable to speak correctly.

Prentiss, on the other hand, had reacted completely differently to the news. She had a look of complete and utter glee on her face, and was clapping her hands together excitedly.

"What're you so happy about, Prentiss?" Morgan asked, confused.

"You two," Prentiss replied, her delight evident in her voice. "I could see signs of this, but I didn't actually think that it was true! The idea was just so… outlandish, I dismissed it straight away. Ha!"

"You could see signs?" Reid repeated, looking up at Prentiss. "What signs?"

"Well for one thing, Morgan's not talking about his latest romantic conquests every day at work anymore," Prentiss pointed out. "And, well, the only woman I've seen him flirting with lately is Garcia." She turned to look at Reid. "And you. You've been acting differently lately- in a good way, of course. You've been less nervous, more confident about yourself. And both of you appeared to be incredibly, incredibly happy."

"Well it's true," Morgan agreed. "I don't think I've ever been this happy." He turned to look at Reid, who grinned at him.

Hotch was still staring at Morgan and Reid, his expression unreadable. Rossi looked down at their still joined hands, and back up at them. "Wow," he breathed. "It's just- the two of you, you have to admit it's kind of unbelievable."

"I know how they can prove it," said Prentiss, a smirk on her face. "Kiss. Right now."

Reid stared at Prentiss, slightly horrified. "W-what?" he stammered. "Y-you want us to kiss? Now?"

Prentiss laughed. "Yes, Reid. That is what I just asked you."

"What's the problem, pretty boy?" said Morgan. "You ashamed to kiss me in front of them or something?"

"No, of course not!" Reid cried, aghast. "You know that's not true, Derek!"

"Relax, kid," said Morgan. "I was just joking. But why shouldn't we kiss now? It will fulfil whatever sick need Prentiss has, and it might prove our relationship to Hotch and Rossi."

Reid nodded, trying to calm himself down. "Okay," he said. "Kiss me. Kiss me, Derek."

Morgan smiled. He took Reid's other hand and used both of them to pull Reid closer to him. He leant in towards Reid, who was motionless, his gaze focused on Morgan. The two men's lips met and they closed their eyes, getting lost in the feeling of the kiss; long and soft, sweet and tender, but with the underlying passion and ferocity they always had.

When they broke apart, both Reid and Morgan wore identical smiles. They let go of each other's hands and turned to look back at them team, noticing that even Prentiss's mouth had fallen open. "That good enough for you, Prentiss?" said Morgan.

"I, uh… yes, that's… yeah, good enough," Prentiss finally managed to get out.

"And what about you, Hotch? Rossi?" said Morgan. "Do you believe us now?"

"Definitely," Hotch replied. When Reid looked at him, the question evident on his face, Hotch added, "Reid, you just called him Derek. Twice. You never use his first name."

Reid's expression softened, and he nodded at Hotch in acceptance of his words. "That's true," Reid agreed. "I never used to call him Derek before."

"And I never used to call the kid Spencer, either," said Morgan. "But I do now."

Reid smiled again, as did the rest of the team.

"At least I'm not the only one that calls him that anymore," JJ laughed.

"Hey, JJ," said Rossi. "Is it just me, or are you and Garcia really not surprised by this?"

JJ's smile faltered. "Well, uh, you see… the thing is…"

"They already knew," Reid spoke up. "JJ- JJ knew before _I_ knew, really. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would've had the courage to tell Derek at all."

"Garcia found out later," Morgan continued. "Pretty boy was here with me, and Garcia showed up at the door."

"Hang on a sec," Prentiss interrupted. "Did this event happen to occur right before the day Reid was ignoring you?"

"I _may_ have made Spencer feel kinda jealous," said Morgan, looking slightly ashamed with himself. "Let's just say it's not a good idea to flirt with Garcia _right after_ you've been making out with your boyfriend on the couch."

Prentiss chuckled and tried to stifle it behind her hand. "Sorry," she said. "Just got that mental image in my head of you two on the couch."

"See, this is what I was worried about," said Reid. "You're acting like Garcia did."

"D'you think we could hear the _whole_ story?" Rossi asked. "I mean I believe this happened, that it's real. I still don't get _how_ it happened."

"Maybe we should move back to the lounge then," Morgan suggested. He turned to look at his boss, who was once again wearing his usual, unreadable expression. "Hotch?"

"Sounds like a plan," Hotch agreed. The team rose from their seats and headed back into Morgan lounge room.

When they arrived in the lounge, they took the same seats as they had been in before. Morgan sat down before Reid, and he took the genius's hand and pulled him down beside him. Reid smiled and snuggled into Morgan's side, the older man wrapping an arm around his lover. Everyone on the team, with the exception of Hotch, smiled at the affectionate, yet casual gesture. As it was, even Hotch's expression had softened slightly.

"Alright, now that you two are so relaxed there," Prentiss laughed. "It's time to spill."

"Can you tell them, Derek?" Reid asked. "I'm too comfortable to even bother talking."

Morgan chuckled. "Okay, pretty boy. But you've gotta tell them what happened between you and JJ, because I don't know."

When Reid nodded, Morgan launched into the story. "Do you remember that day, Prentiss, when we were teasing Spencer about never having a date, and we took it too far?" he began. Prentiss nodded, a look of shame upon her face. "That's when it started. When we started. "I- when I saw Spence go off to the break room, something felt _different_. But I still didn't know whether I should go after him or not."

"That's when JJ stepped in," Reid continued. "She'd seen me walk off, and she followed me into the break room. She already knew, even though at that stage I hadn't admitted it to myself. She knew that I'd pretty much always had feelings for Morgan. That I was in love with him."

"If I remember correctly, you were pretty stubborn about not wanting to tell Morgan," JJ interjected. "You were so certain that he would hate you forever and you'd have to leave the BAU."

"One of the very few times I've ever been wrong," said Reid. "And I'm glad of that."

"So then JJ came up to me, saying Spence wanted to talk to me. I went in there, he admitted how he felt, and then I just… kissed him," said Morgan.

"I'm pretty sure you said you loved me, too," Reid reminded him.

Morgan smiled. "That, too. And we've been together ever since."

Rossi cleared his throat, and Reid and Morgan turned to look at him. Reid sat up properly, feeling nervous again; what was Rossi going to say?

But he didn't need to worry. "I'm happy for you guys," he said. "I mean, yes, I was shocked, but can you blame me? I mean, Morgan is- _was_- a serial ladies' man, and Reid is, well, Reid. It's hard to see how it happened, that's all. But it's not like I'm against it or anything. I am happy, like I said. You guys deserve each other."

"Thanks, man," said Morgan. Reid nodded his head in agreement. The two of them turned to face Hotch. "What about you?" Morgan asked. "What do you think?"

"Does that really matter?" said Hotch dismissively.

"It matters to us, Hotch," Morgan replied. "We value your opinion; we want to know what you think."

"Okay," said Hotch. "You do know this relationship is technically forbidden, right? If Chief Strauss or the FBI brass find out, the two of you could be in serious trouble."

"We know," said Morgan quickly. "Especially Reid; he's really worried about that. But we promise we won't let it get in the way of our work. It won't affect our jobs. Is that all?"

"No," said Hotch. "I guess what I was trying to say is this. While I'm not happy about the fact that you two are putting your jobs on the line here, that's not to say that I'm not happy about your relationship. I am. I agree with Rossi; you guys deserve each other."

Both Reid and Morgan let out a deep breath, identical looks of relief crossing their faces. "Thank you, Hotch," said Morgan sincerely.

"If the quality of your work starts to diminish because of your relationship, I won't have any choice but to report you," Hotch warned.

"We understand," said Reid. "But I promise you, Hotch, we _will not_ let our relationship get in the way of the job."

Hotch smiled. "I know you won't, Reid. I believe you."

His fears quashed, Reid leant against Morgan again and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. Morgan unconsciously reached up and began stroking Reid's hair, not realising or caring that the whole team was watching.

"That's cute," said Prentiss. "But if you guys start making out again, I think I might throw up."

"We weren't making out!" Reid cried, embarrassed.

"Reid, honey, you were making out," Garcia spoke up. "But don't be embarrassed about it. It's kinda… sexy."

"Okay, baby girl, time to stop embarrassing my pretty boy," said Morgan, wrapping both arms around Reid and pulling him even closer.

Reid winced and Morgan looked down at him, concerned. "My wrists, Derek," Reid explained, rubbing the red marks on his arms.

"What's that, Reid?" JJ asked.

"It's, uh, fabric burn," Reid replied, trying to cover up the marks again.

Before he could though, Prentiss reached forward and grabbed Reid's arms, pulling them towards her. "Hang on," she said. "These look like somebody bound your wrists with something…" Realisation dawned on her, and she looked up at Reid and Morgan with shock on her face. "Oh dear god. What did you two do?"

"We _may_ have decided to have a little fun," said Morgan, winking at Prentiss.

"Oh, ew," she said, closing her eyes and trying to forget her inappropriate thoughts. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, before I throw up." She rose to her feet and left the room, while Morgan tried to comfort Reid.

While Prentiss was gone, they managed to steer the conversation into less dangerous waters. Reid thought he was finally in the clear- but he should've known to never think something like that too soon.

"Hey, Morgan?" said Prentiss, appearing in the doorway to the room. "You are in a completely monogamous, gay relationship with Reid, correct?"

"Yeah…" Morgan replied slowly, having no idea where Prentiss was going with her train of thought.

"Then why did I find a _maid's outfit_ in the back of your wardrobe? One that has been worn very recently, during certain physical activities?" Prentiss asked.

"How did you find that?" Reid gasped. "I put it in the very back of Derek's wardrobe!"

"I may have been snooping-" Prentiss began, but then she stopped. "Hang on. _You_ put it in the back of Morgan's wardrobe? Don't tell me…" The rest of the team realised what Prentiss was getting at, and looks of shock and amusement crossed their faces. Morgan looked a little sheepish, but he was grinning. Reid, meanwhile, was feeling more embarrassed than he'd ever been in his life- and he was definitely showing it.

"Oh, my god," Garcia shrieked, pointing at Reid. "Oh my god! He's blushing. Reid is actually blushing!" Garcia was right. For the first time in anyone's memory, red colouring was beginning to creep into Reid's cheeks. Realising this, and also the fact that the entire team was staring at him, Reid turned and buried his face in Morgan's shoulder.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of mortifying Spence tonight," said Morgan, wrapping his arms around Reid protectively.

The team laughed. "I guess you're right," said Prentiss. Reid slowly turned his head back around to face the others, the same time barely managing to suppress a yawn.

"Somebody's tired," Rossi commented.

"I didn't exactly let him sleep last night, if you know what I mean," said Morgan, smirking.

"Oh, god," said Prentiss. "You don't mean you we're having…" she trailed off, as Morgan nodded. "Was… was that the first time?" she asked.

"No, actually," Reid replied, a slightly nervous tone in his voice. "That- that wasn't the first time."

"So when did you…" Prentiss's voice trailed off again, and for the fifth time that night she said "Oh my god."

"What is it?" both Hotch and Rossi asked.

"It _was_ you!" Prentiss exclaimed. "In the hotel! In Milwaukee! With the- the moaning and the _sex noises_! It wasn't the people in the room above us! It was you two!"

"You had sex on a case?" Rossi gasped. "I expect that from Morgan, but not from Reid."

"Well you try working with the person you love every minute of every day, and not being able to do _anything_ with them," said Morgan. "It gets kind of…"

"Unbearable?" Reid supplied helpfully.

Morgan nodded. "Exactly. You get to a stage where you can't resist anymore, you know? So as soon as we were alone, we- well, you know."

"Is he good, Derek?" Garcia asked suddenly.

"What?" Reid cried. "You're asking him _what_?"

"You heard me, kiddo," said Garcia. "Morgan, is our boy genius here any good in bed?"

Reid looked up at Morgan, panicked. "You have nothing to worry about, pretty boy," Morgan told him soothingly. He looked back up at Garcia and the team. "You guys know that I've slept around. But to be completely honest, Spence is the best I've ever had," he said sincerely.

Reid blushed again, but this time he had a smile on his face. "Seriously?" he said.

"Could somebody _please _tell the kid to stop selling himself short?" Morgan demanded.

"Morgan's right, Spence," said JJ. "You're a better guy than you seem to think you are."

"Morgan certainly agrees with JJ," Rossi laughed. "Maybe we should go before he actually starts proving that to Reid."

"And I don't know about you guys, but I'm just as tired as Reid appears to be," said Prentiss. "I'm gonna head off, before I fall asleep right here."

"We definitely don't want to be too tired," Hotch agreed. "We have to go back to work tomorrow."

There was a collective groan from the team at Hotch's words. "Please don't remind us, Hotch…" said JJ. "I don't want to think about that until I wake up in the morning."

"We'll see you guys out," said Morgan. "Won't we, kid?"

"Do I have to get up?" Reid murmured sleepily. "I'm too tired. And you're comfortable."

The others all laughed. "Unfortunately you do, Spence," said Morgan. "Come on."

Morgan helped Reid to his feet as the others all stood; Luckily Reid, even half-asleep, managed to balance without needing any aid.

"This was a great night, angel face," Garcia declared. "Thanks."

"Absolutely," Prentiss agreed. "Although I definitely wasn't expecting… you know, this." She gestured towards where Morgan stood, holding Reid to his side. "So what are you two going to do tonight? Sleep?"

"No," said Morgan. "As soon as you guys leave, pretty boy and I are gonna have hot, wild sex."

Reid's hand flew to his face to hide it, but he was unable to hide the blush that was once again creeping into his cheeks. The rest of the team just stared at Morgan. "What? She asked."

"Okay, now I'm definitely leaving," said Prentiss. "Bye guys."

"Make sure you actually get some sleep, okay?" said Hotch warningly. "And try to show up to work on time. But congratulations, you two. Really."

"Thanks, Hotch," Morgan smiled. "'Night, everyone."

After the team left, Morgan turned to face Reid properly. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I guess not," Reid admitted. "They were shocked, but we both expected that. You were right about them accepting us, though."

"I told you so," Morgan laughed, pulling Reid even closer and kissing him.

"I guess you did," said Reid, breaking apart from Morgan. He yawned again, even louder than the first time. "God, I really am tired."

"Are you?" said Morgan. "'Cause I've never been more awake." Morgan's arms moved further and further down Reid's body, and the younger man shivered at his touch.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm mean, and a tease, alluding to the smut but not actually putting it in, but I can't help it! It just worked better this way, please don't kill me! But at least the others were accepting of them, right? :P  
Like I said, only one more chapter to go- I wonder what's going to happen? :P**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "You can blame me for the lack of details at the end there. If people want it I'll write it anyways. I have a few potential ideas =3. Btw, I saw my first episode of Criminal Minds: Reid, anthrax, *sob*." (See, guys, I'm working on converting her! She thinks it won't work, but it will...)**

**Anyways, time to review, pretty, pretty please? I love them! ;P Just look at that little button down there. You know you want to...**


	17. Happy Together

**A/N: This is it guys: the final chapter! Don't worry, I plan to publish the next story as soon as I can get back into my house to my internet connected (we're having our floorboards polished, it's gonna stink in here). I will edit the author's note at the bottom of this chapter when that happens, so you**_** should**_** just get an alert if you've added this to your story alerts, letting you know the next story in my Reid/Morgan SLASH series is up! Or you know, you could just add me to your author alerts, that works too... :P Anyways, time to read the last chapter of **_**A Secret Love**_**!**

**Edit: The oneshot sequel, _Pain in Amplification_, is now up! Check it out! As well as the multi-chapter sequel to the oneshot, _Reunion_!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

Reid woke up the next morning to the screeching of the alarm clock, not feeling refreshed at all. He knew it hadn't been the best idea to have sex with Morgan after the others had left, but Reid had found it impossible to resist.

Lying next to Reid, Morgan was also jolted into alertness. "Hey," he whispered to his lover.

"Hey," Reid replied. "You do realise we have work today, and I am completely and utterly exhausted?"

"Yeah, so?" said Morgan. "You had fun, didn't you? And you wanted it, too- don't deny it."

"I never said that," Reid protested. "I did want to- you know that. It's just that Hotch told us not to show up to work tired, or late, and that's exactly what we are."

"Oh, pretty boy," Morgan laughed. "He's not going to care that much, really."

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"Definitely," said Morgan. "I believe Hotch's exact words were 'get some sleep and _try_ to show up to work on time'. We did sleep a little. And we are trying to get to work on time. We might just fail miserably."

"If you're sure then," said Reid, looking anything but. He began climbing out of bed, but Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's torso, stopping him from moving.

"You don't need to worry, you know," Morgan assured Reid as he sat up next to him, using his arms to pull himself closer to Reid. "As long as the quality of our work doesn't go down, Hotch isn't going to care if we're tired."

"And if we're late?"

"Spence, if you'd been paying attention to the clock, you would've noticed I set the alarm early, just in case," Morgan pointed out.

Reid turned his head to look at the clock, and sure enough, Morgan was right. "So we have more time until we have to leave for work?" said Reid, a smile beginning to spread across his face.

"What're you thinking, pretty boy?" Morgan asked, turning Reid around so they were facing each other properly.

"No sex, Derek," Reid warned, recognising the look in Morgan's eyes. "I don't want to be any more tired than I already am."

"What do you want then?" said Morgan teasingly, running a hand lightly down Reid's naked chest and sending a shiver down the genius's spine.

"Just kiss me already, you damn fool," Reid growled.

Morgan didn't need to be asked twice. He pressed his lips to Reid's with ferocity. Reid kissed Morgan back with more intensity than usual, his tongue fighting to gain entrance into Morgan's mouth. The older man, thrilled by Reid's passion, parted his lips and allowed Reid's tongue access. Reid, with a new dominance, pushed the older man back down onto the bed sheets, crouching above the larger man, and pinning his arms down. Morgan made an effort to lift his arms, his intention to pull the other man closer. Reid pulled away, smirking internally at the quiet whine Morgan made at the sudden loss of connection.

Wagging his finger in the universal sign of 'nuh uh' Reid moved back in, gently kissing Morgan's mouth once more, before moving down to the older man's exposed collar bone. Quickly assessing the location he had chosen, and analysing the areas covered by the other man's normal work clothes and the potential for clothing slippage, Reid established that his location was a safe option and, as the mark would not be visible, no teasing from the team could possibly occur. At least no additional teasing, Reid amended, as the team would not let their news from last night go so quickly.

Reid kissed gently down the other man's neck and to the curve of his collar bone. He started gently and, after seeing a positive reaction from Morgan, he became bolder. As he worked on the collarbone, a hand crept down the man's chest, rubbing smooth circles in the skin until he reached the nipples. The genius ran his fingers over the nub, already stiffened by arousal, and tweaked it. He took delight in the startled, yet not unhappy, gasp that left Morgan's lips, and continued to tease the man's chest.

Pulling away from the collarbone, Reid watched as the blood welled to the surface and left a clearly visible mark. Satisfied, now that he had claimed and marked the man as his own, Reid moved back to the other man's lips, kissing him hard. Morgan kissed back just as passionately, this time not allowing the other man to take control. Reid, slightly worn out from his dominance from before, found himself slowly losing ground and eventually surrendered to the other man's will, allowing him to take charge.

Both man pulled apart startled as the shrill screech of the alarm once again blared obnoxiously. Reid looked at the other man questioningly. He had seen him turn the alarm off, and he most definitely did not press snooze. There was no reason for the alarm to go off more than once each morning.

"I kinda expected this to happen, so I had a backup," Morgan shrugged awkwardly. "I prepared for this because you're so hard to resist. You are… amazing, you know that?"

"So you keep telling me," said Reid, a teasing smile on his face as he hovered above Morgan. He leant in and kissed him again, lingering just long enough to leave Morgan searching for more when Reid pulled away.

"We really should get ready for work, Derek," Reid said, climbing off of Morgan.

Morgan sat up on the bed again, but he wasn't quick enough to catch Reid before the younger man leapt up and began searching for a clean set of clothes. "You're getting to be a tease, you know that?" he said to Reid.

"I learnt that from you," Reid retorted with a smirk on his face.

Morgan let out a shocked laugh and just stared at Reid. In such a short time, the young genius had changed so much. He had changed for the better, though. Like Prentiss had said, Reid had a lot more confidence in himself, and was much happier too.

Reid pulled on his shirt and turned back to Morgan. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed too?" he pointed out.

Morgan shook his head to bring himself back to reality; he hadn't realised he'd been staring at Reid for so long. He could forgive himself for staring though- he was his boyfriend, after all, he had staring rights, it was in the handbook for dating, or something. Plus, the kid was just so damn _gorgeous_.

Morgan climbed off of the bed and began getting dressed, trying not to look at Reid so as not distract himself again. When he had finally pulled on his shoes, he turned around to find the younger man walking out of the bathroom, ready to go.

"How are you ready to leave already?" Morgan demanded.

"How are you not?" Reid retorted playfully, tightening his tie.

"Because I was too busy staring at you," Morgan admitted unashamedly, moving over to Reid and kissing him once more before heading into the bathroom. It wasn't long until he came back out; he didn't have to deal with a tangled mane of hair like Reid did.

Just before they reached their cars, Morgan pushed Reid up against the wall and kissed him hungrily, pinning the genius's wrists. Reid wasn't fighting though; rather, he was kissing Morgan back with the same fiery passion from earlier that morning.

"Not that I didn't like that," said Reid when they broke apart, "but what was that for?"

"To get us through work," Morgan replied. "The others may know, but we still have to be careful."

The two agents walked outside and to their separate cars; to keep up appearances for the FBI, they couldn't drive in to work together. It would be too suspicious. Reid drove off first (he would normally arrive before Morgan anyway, and his apartment was closer to Quantico), and after about ten minutes Morgan followed.

When Morgan walked into the bullpen, his eyes instantly began searching the room for Reid. He saw Prentiss sitting at her desk, but Reid's desk had been abandoned.

When she saw Morgan walking over, a confused look on his face, Prentiss smirked. "He's in the break room, Morgan," she said in reply to his silent question.

"How did you know who I was looking for?" Morgan asked.

Prentiss raised an eyebrow at him. "It's pretty obvious. Who else would you be looking for?"

"Touché," said Morgan, walking away from Prentiss and towards the break room.

Morgan stood in the doorway, watching Reid pour liberal amounts of sugar into his coffee.

"You add in any more sugar, and you won't be able to taste the caffeine at all," said Morgan nonchalantly.

Reid whipped around at the sound of Morgan's voice, barely managing to keep his coffee in its mug. "D-Derek!" he stammered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting my coffee, kid," said Morgan, moving until he was standing next to read at the coffee machine. "What did you think I would do when I got here?" As Morgan reached for a mug, he 'accidentally' grazed Reid's hand with his own. Reid shivered, spilling some of his coffee on the counter. Morgan laughed, while Reid scowled at him.

"That wasn't funny, Derek!" Reid exclaimed, affronted. "You did that on purpose!"

"So what if I did?" said Morgan, a smirk on his face.

"So we're at work!" Reid pointed out. "We can't do anything!"

"Nobody's watching," said Morgan, stepping closer to Reid.

"Actually, Prentiss and Garcia are watching us though the window," Reid announced, gesturing with his free hand.

Morgan looked over at the window, but Prentiss and Garcia instantly turned away, pretending they hadn't been watching.

"Nothing to see here, ladies," said Morgan as he walked out of the break room with a smile on his face. Reid walked out a few minutes later, slightly shaken.

"Are you okay, Reid?" Prentiss laughed.

"No," Reid replied shortly, walking towards his desk with Prentiss and Garcia following. "If Derek can't learn to keep his hands to himself…" he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, Reid, I didn't quite catch that," said Prentiss, but Reid ignored her.

"Were you being mean to pretty boy, Prentiss?" said Morgan when the three agents reached him.

"Why of course not! Whatever would make you think that?" Prentiss replied with feigned shock and innocence. Morgan just cocked his head to one side and looked at her, and the two of them burst out laughing.

Reid turned away from the two of them, pulling a file off his pile towards him and flipping it open. Garcia put an arm around him comfortingly. "Don't worry about it, boy wonder," she said. "Just tune them out."

"Are they going to be like this all day?" Reid asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Garcia admitted. "You're just going to have to put up with them, honey."

"Excuse me?" said Morgan. "Who are you to be calling _my_ boyfriend 'honey'?"

"Ssh!" said Reid. "We're at work, Derek!"

Morgan laughed again and put an arm around Reid's shoulders. "And what's wrong with that? You afraid you won't be able to resist?"

"Yes," said Reid, the mood suddenly serious. "I'm afraid I'm going to snap and kiss you right here, and then completely blow our secret and lose our jobs."

"We won't, Spence, I know how much you can take before you're all over me. I'll make sure I don't do _too_ much." Morgan assured him, breaking the serious atmosphere before it had fully formed and became a problem.

Prentiss laughed at the look of horror on Reid's face. "As much fun as this is, the whole teasing Reid thing, we do have some work to do," she said.

Morgan sighed, removing his arm from around Reid and sitting back down at his desk. "You're right. Although knowing our luck, JJ's about to walk in here and tell us we have a case."

No sooner had Morgan finished speaking than the door to JJ's office opened and the blonde communications liaison stepped out, heading into Hotch's office. The four of them watched from the bullpen as JJ and Hotch talked before emerging. Hotch headed next door to Rossi's office, and JJ headed towards them.

"We have a case, guys," she announced. "Cleveland."

"What did I tell ya?" Morgan groaned as they headed towards the meeting room.

"You totally jinxed us, Morgan!" Prentiss moaned. "You said JJ would come and give us a case, and she did."

"You know, statistically we don't get more cases when one of us says we really don't want to go on a case," Reid pointed out. "We just remember those with more clarity because of those circumstances and our tendency towards superstitious beliefs."

"Now there's the genius I know and love," Morgan joked as they walked into the meeting room.

"What's Reid doing now?" Hotch asked as he and Rossi entered the room.

"He's being Reid," Morgan replied with a grin on his face. "Spurning off facts like he always does."

"I hope you aren't doing anything _inappropriate_, Agent Morgan," Hotch warned. Reid buried his face in the case file JJ had already handed to him, trying in vain to hide the red colouring creeping into his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Hotch. I haven't been doing anything that would get us in trouble," Morgan assured his boss, but with a smile on his face.

"That's what you think," Reid muttered to himself.

"What did you say, kid?" Morgan asked. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Can we just get on with the briefing, please?" Reid begged Hotch, ignoring Morgan.

"Definitely," said Hotch. "JJ, let's begin."

* * *

An hour later, the team had gathered on the jet, and had just taken off. They'd been discussing the case while waiting for the jet to be ready, and right up until they had been cleared for takeoff. The three victims that had so far been claimed by the UnSub had been killed by a single gunshot wound to the head, but their bodies had been defiled after their deaths. The team was on high alert; they really wanted to get this guy, and soon.

Reid was sitting alone on the jet, reading over the case file (which was completely useless, because he'd committed the entire thing to memory the first time he'd read it) when Morgan slid into the seat next to him and took the file from his hands.

"You don't need to read this, pretty boy," he said, setting the file down on the table. "You've probably memorised the entire thing already."

"I have," Reid agreed, "but it can't hurt to read it again. I might have missed something."

"We both know you haven't missed anything," said Morgan. "You need to relax before we get to Cleveland, so you don't run out of energy too early." When Reid didn't reply and just let out a breath, Morgan knew he had won. He smiled, and put an arm around Reid's waist.

"Derek! W-what are you doing. We-we're on the jet!" Reid stammered.

"So?" said Morgan. "The only people who can see us are the team, and they already know about us. We're fine, Spence."

"As long as you don't start making out like you did last night!" Prentiss cried, having overheard Reid and Morgan's conversation from her seat.

Grinning in triumph, Morgan pulled Reid closer to his side and held him. While Reid was still unsure about public displays of affection, he didn't want to withstand what he felt for Morgan. So he relaxed, leaning into Morgan's side. Morgan gave Reid another smile, and gently stroked his hair. "You are gorgeous, you know that?" Morgan whispered into Reid's ear.

"No," said Reid. "But I don't mind you telling me."

Morgan laughed. "Then I'll keep doing it. Every single day until you tell me to stop."

"I don't think I will," Reid decided. "I wouldn't admit this to the others, but I really do like you saying that."

"Well if you do, then I'm saying it again. You are gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, and the best guy I have ever met," Morgan declared. I love you, and you mean the world to me, Spencer Reid. I want you to know that."

Reid had a slightly shocked look on his face, and he was staring at Morgan like he was looking at him for the first time. "Why?" he asked. "I know I've asked you this before, but I want to know. Why do you love me the way you do now? What made things change?"

"To be completely honest with you, I don't really know," Morgan admitted. "I guess, well, I always did love you. Not always in that way- but you always meant the world to me. As well as the exact moment things began to change, or how, I don't know. All I know is that it slowly began to grow, until I realised… that I loved you as more than my best friend. That I really, really love you. You're my soul mate- that much I know. And as for your other question, I definitely know the answer to that. I love you because you're _you_. You are completely and utterly unique, and that's why I fell for you."

"Wow," was all Reid could say in response to Morgan's speech. "You've really thought this through."

"Not really," said Morgan. "I just know what I feel."

"Hey guys," said JJ, appearing beside the two men. "The pilot just told me there's quite a heavy storm outside. We're not going to be able to land for a while, so you may as well get some rest."

"Thanks, JJ," Morgan replied, hugging Reid a little tighter. JJ smiled at the two of them and walked back to her own seat next to Prentiss.

"JJ's right, you know," Morgan said to Reid. "You really should get some sleep."

"So should you," Reid countered. "Neither of us really slept last night."

Morgan laughed. "Touché, kid." He pulled Reid even closer, Reid resting his head on the older man's shoulder and snuggling into his chest. Morgan leaned in and kissed Reid's forehead gently. He ran the back of one hand down Reid's cheek, and the genius closed his eyes. "Get some sleep, okay?"

"Only if you do," Reid murmured.

Morgan sighed and closed his own eyes, leaning his head against the back of the chair. It wasn't long until the two men had fallen asleep, nestled in each other's arms.

On the other side of the plane, Prentiss had turned around again and was watching Reid and Morgan. "I hope you aren't planning on waking them up, Prentiss," Hotch warned.

"I'm not," Prentiss assured her boss. "I'm just watching them. They're just so…"

"Adorable?" JJ, who had also turned to look at the sleeping agents, supplied helpfully.

Prentiss nodded, a smile on her face. "That they are," she agreed. "How they fell for each other, I don't know, but I'm glad they did."

"So am I," Rossi agreed. When JJ and Prentiss turned to look at him, shocked, Rossi added, "Come on, have any of you ever _seen_ them this happy? I may not have known them as long as you guys have, but I know I haven't."

"I definitely haven't," said Hotch. "Especially Reid. And with everything we've all been through, we deserve happiness, no matter where we find it."

"I wouldn't have pegged you to be so accepting of their relationship, Hotch," Rossi admitted.

"As their boss, I probably shouldn't be," said Hotch. "They could be jeopardising their careers, especially if Chief Strauss finds out about them. But I am accepting. I'm happy for them. Everybody deserves someone they love more than anybody else in the world, and they've found it in each other. They do deserve this; all the happiness they can bring each other."

The rest of the team was silent after Hotch's little speech, and turned back to watch Morgan and Reid. The two of them were still asleep, Reid's mouth hanging slightly open. In their sleep, though, they had turned to face each other, their hands touching down by their sides. Prentiss pulled out her phone, taking a photo of the two men.

"What're you doing?" JJ asked.

"Taking a photo to send to Garcia," Prentiss replied. "She'd kill us if we didn't. And I, for one, don't want to risk upsetting our irresistible technical analyst." She laughed as she pressed the send button on her phone, imagining the look on Garcia's face when she received the photo. Sure enough, Prentiss received a text message only a few minutes later from Garcia, reading all in capital letters: THANKS EP! I LOVE IT! IT IS NOW MY PHONE BACKGROUND! :D

The plane suddenly jolted violently and the four agents gripped their seats tightly, but neither Reid nor Morgan was roused from their slumber. They slept on, both wearing small smiles on their faces. Both men were dreaming. And of two things, the others were absolutely sure: Morgan and Reid were dreaming of each other. And both of them, in their dreams and in reality, were incredibly, incredibly happy.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! The story is over! I feel kinda nostalgic now that I've actually finished it, it feels kinda... weird. But I definitely feel accomplished! I still can't believe I got over 100 reviews on this thing... it's insane!**

**As I've told you guys, keep an eye out for the next fic in the Reid/Morgan SLASH series, a oneshot titled **_**Pain in Amplification**_**, based on- you guessed it- Amplification. Aren't I so subtle :P And don't worry, it won't just be a rehash of the actual episode, there will be quite a few pretty awesome Reid/Morgan moments. And who can forget that famous line between them when Reid's all wet? ;P Edit: Sequel now up! Check it out and tell me what you think! As well as the sequel to the sequel, _Reunion_.**

**Note from Diamond Cobra: "Sniffle. It's over. On the plus side the one shot that comes next looks awesome, and the stories to follow that also look good. Follow Eternal here and you'll have a supply of Reid/Morgan goodness for years to come. (She has over 20 fic ideas in that notebook of hers, it's insane)." I do not have over 20! (okay, I almost do, and I keep coming up with more, so you may be right there...)**

**Anyways, please review guys! Come on, it's the last chapter! Pretty please? I'll love you forever if you do! :P**


End file.
